


Плохие сны

by Ashatrychka



Series: Bad dreams [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Out of Character, Punishment, Sadistic Kylo Ren, modern!AU, nobody gives a shit, Или нет?, Кайло - хороший отец и муж, буквальная объективация вот как есть, нехронологическое повествование, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Кайло покупает балерину для своей дочери, и эта покупка постепенно меняет его жизнь - не в лучшую сторону.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad dreams - песня группы John and the Volta, которая задавала мне вдохновение и послужила "саундтреком" к одной из сцен. Или даже не одной?..  
> ***  
> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО

Все началось с увлечения дочери балетом.

Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Кира захотела стать балериной, но она сломала ногу, когда они катались на лыжах, и в ближайшее время думать о чем-то серьезнее гимнастики ей запрещали. Но Кира и не стремилась. Ее восхищение балетом было восхищением созерцательного плана. А еще она очень хотела себе балерину.

— Это дорогая и бесполезная покупка, — неодобрительно заметила жена вечером в постели. — Она поиграется с ней пару месяцев — и забудет.

— Они на то и рассчитаны, — ответил Кайло. — Никто не предоставит тебе серва в вечное пользование, это так не делается.

Подумав, он добавил:

— И Кире нужно учиться ответственности. А из-за твоей аллергии мы даже хомяка завести не можем.

Жена фыркнула, но ничего не сказала.

В преддверии дня рождения Киры они все вместе зашли на сайт fantoccini.com, чтобы дочь выбрала себе балерину. Глаза у Киры горели, когда она листала каталог, подолгу рассматривая фотографии. Кайло думал, что она выберет какую-нибудь блондинку, как ее любимая балерина в «Золушке». Но Кира выбрала шатенку — ткнула пальцем в экран и сказала:

— Вот эта. Она мне нравится.

Они оплатили заказ — при оплате им пришлось согласиться с фактом, что подготовка серва займет от трех дней до двух недель, но в примечаниях, так, чтобы Кира не заметила, Кайло указал желательную дату доставки — и Кире на телефон пришел ключ. Настоящий ключ: иконка и само приложение было выполнено в виде маленького, изредка вздрагивающего золотого ключика.

— А что он открывает? — спросила Кира.

— Увидим, солнышко, — сказал Кайло. — Может быть его нужно будет вставлять в ухо. Или в пупок.

— Пап, ну он же электронный! — Кира рассмеялась тому, какую глупость мог сказать такой взрослый папа. — Какой пупок!

— Увидим, — повторил Кайло.

День рождения Киры был похож на прочие, за исключением того, что Кира очень чутко реагировала на звонки в дверь и бежала открывать сама через весь дом, могла даже принестись из сада. Но это были лишь приглашенные гости, и Кайло замечал, что она медленно, но верно мрачнеет. И хоть игры с подружками и распаковка прочих подарков отвлекли ее, Кайло сам начинал чувствовать огорчение. А еще раздражение. И злость. На что, черт возьми, он тратил свои деньги — на бесплодное ожидание?

Ближе к вечеру все гости перебрались в сад следом за детьми. Взрослые сидели в креслах и шезлонгах, попивали коктейли, обсуждали последние новости и перемывали кости знакомым. Ничего необычного, хотя Кайло уже украдкой поглядывал на часы, ожидая, когда же все это закончится.

И на гул вертолета никто, поначалу, внимания не обратил.

Головы стали задирать тогда, когда стало ясно, что вертолет направляется сюда. Когда же он завис на приличной высоте над садом, заставляя деревья и траву шевелиться, а пустые бумажные стаканчики — падать, все поспешили отвести детей в сторону, поближе к дому. Было ясно, что садиться вертолет не собирается — но зачем тогда он здесь?

Кайло же понял сразу, увидев на боку вертолета блеснувший на солнце золотой символ «Фанточини ЛТД».

Грузовой люк в днище вертолета раскрылся и оттуда на четырех тросах заскользил вниз продолговатый темный ящик. У самой травы он затормозил и опустился на нее очень плавно. Тросы отцепились и унеслись вверх, а следом и вертолет улетел. А ящик остался лежать на траве.

Он был украшен золотистыми узорами, но, даже несмотря на это, напомнил Кайло гроб.

— Что это? — спросила Кира с придыханием от восторга.

— Подойди и проверь, — предложил Кайло. И сам направился вместе с дочерью к ящику.

На крышке была витиеватая надпись «Фанточини ЛТД», но никаких замков Кайло не увидел. Они с Кирой попыталась поднять крышку, но она держалась крепко.

— Как его открыть? — спросила дочь, осматривая ящик. — Тут есть секретная кнопка?

— Попробуй свой ключ, — сказал Кайло.

— Точно! — Кира полезла за телефоном в карман уже изрядно позеленевшего от травы праздничного платья и активировала приложение. Ключик нервно вздрагивал на экране, когда она поднесла телефон к ящику. Раздался щелчок, и прорезь между крышкой и стенками стала темнее, крышка уже не прилегала так плотно и ее можно было столкнуть. А золотой ключик на экране рассыпался маленьким золотым фейерверком.

— Пап, помогай, — бросив телефон, Кира налегла на крышку, и Кайло помог ей — по большей части не улететь вслед за тяжелой крышкой на землю.

А в ящике лежала балерина.

— Какая она!.. — восхищенно выдохнула Кира.

Балерина лежала, прижимая руки к груди в окружении слоев розовато-белой ткани. Ее глаза были закрыты, и Кайло снова подумал о гробах и их содержимом.

— Эй, просыпайся! — позвала Кира. — Ты на месте!

Балерина не пошевелилась. С большим трудом можно было заметить, что ее грудь медленно, но все же вздымается.

Кайло заметил прикрепленный к крышке буклет: сертификат с номером продукта, паспортом и, конечно, инструкцией. На первой странице вручную чернилами было выведено имя балерины.

— Ее зовут Рей, — сказал Кайло.

Балерина медленно открыла глаза, оживая.

Кира взвизгнула от радости и захлопала в ладоши.

— Просыпайся, скорее! Станцуй нам что-нибудь!

Балерина медленно села, грациозно выбралась из коробки и выпрямилась, заняв третью позицию. Она была высокой и стройной. Ее голые руки, плечи и спину покрывала золотистая пудра, блестевшая на солнце. Щеки были как фарфоровые, с нарисованным аккуратным румянцем, губы — приятного кораллового оттенка, брови темные, глаза — ореховые. Волосы забраны в три тугих пучка. Одета балерина была в короткую пышную пачку с плотной и жесткой верхней юбкой, расшитой узорами, и массой топорщащегося фатина снизу. Еще на ней был корсет с крупными пуговицами и золотой частой шнуровкой, такой же жесткий. Преобладающим цветом был белый, узоры были синие и золотые. На ногах у балерины были белые плотные колготки и белые пуанты. Ткань колготок тоже нет-нет, но вспыхивала мелкими золотистыми искрами на солнце.

— Танцуй, Рей! — попросила Кира.

В "гробу" что-то скрипнуло, и зазвучала музыка - будто мелодия из старинной музыкальной шкатулки. Балерина грациозно вышла на пустое место посреди сада, поклонилась, а потом действительно начала танцевать. Кира была в восторге, как и ее подружки. Кайло же выудил инструкцию и направился к родителям, планируя изучить бумаги на досуге.

— Неплохо, — заметила одна из матерей. — Вы в курсе, я профессионально занималась балетом, и знаю, о чем говорю. Не идеально, но вряд ли можно ожидать большего от среднего ценового сегмента, так?

(Господи, какая сука. Да, Кайло вспомнил ее, это она как-то высказалась «У вас на удивление симпатичная девочка, мистер Рен, и в то же время так похожа на вас обоих». И потом добавила:

«Она, конечно, будет высокой. Но это в наше время не порок».

Просто сука)

Глядя, как экс-балерина отпивает свой коктейль из стакана и обсуждает с другими мамочками достоинства и недостатки (в основном, разумеется, недостатки) декоративных сервов, Кайло мечтал, чтобы она подавилась. Это бы немного улучшило его настроение.

***

Вечером, когда гости разошлись, семья собралась в детской. Балерина стояла неподвижно в четвертой позиции в углу, чуть склонив голову на бок и слегка разведя руки. Ее белые пуанты позеленели и загрязнились так же, как и платье Киры, которое она не желала снимать. А семейство Рен изучало инструкцию.

— Она знает партию Золушки из первого акта! — ликовала Кира. — Мам, можно она сейчас ее станцует?

— У нас люстра на первом этаже упадет от ее танца, — сухо сказала Фазма. — И тут тесно. Давай завтра, милая, и лучше на заднем дворе. И договоримся, что твоя балерина будет танцевать только на первом этаже и там, где достаточно места, — закончив, жена бросила на Кайло взгляд, говорящий: «Я предупреждала».

— Давайте сначала более важные вещи уясним, — Кайло открыл инструкцию. — Кира, ты ведь знаешь, что сервы — это живые люди, так?

— Да, — Кира вздохнула.

— Это значит, что ночью Рей должна спать, — Кайло умышленно назвал балерину по имени, — как и ты. И если она захочет попить воды или заняться своими делами, пока тебя нет или ты занята — это нормально.

— Какими делами? — спросила Кира. Кайло озадачился сам и задумчиво повторил:

— Воды попить…

Дело было в том, что технологии создания декоративных сервов отличались от производителя к производителю. В буклете было упомянуто, что долгой неподвижности, когда серв стоит, как настоящая статуя, ожидая приказа, «Фанточини ЛТД» добиваются, используя одну из старых советских разработок, сыворотку, называемую «Мантис-Б». Сыворотка впрыскивалась в кровь серва с помощью импланта, но раз в три дня наступал перерыв, и в эти дни серву желательно было давать небольшой отдых, хотя бы ночью — по крайней мере в буклете было сказано, что ночи будет достаточно.

Раз в две недели серву был необходим полноценный суточный отдых, чтобы оправить все естественные надобности и поесть. Еду — питательную сыворотку — можно было заказать у производителя, а можно было накормить серва и обычной едой, но это увеличивало время отправления всех естественных надобностей.

Помимо этого, у производителя можно было заказать дополнительную одежду, если клиент желал переодевать серва под разные партии, обувь, а в качестве бонуса в коробке лежали изящные золотые туфельки, абсолютно бесполезные для балерины, но очень красивые — если вы собирались держать серва у себя, как украшение.

Помимо этого, покупатель подписывал договор об ответственности — если серву наносился физический ущерб, с покупателя взимался крупный штраф, а серв изымался.

— И ты должна следить за ней, — добавил Кайло. — Если ты увидишь, что Рей плохо, что она ведет себя странно, то мы должны немедленно сообщить «Фанточини» об этом.

— Хорошо, — Кира кивнула. — Я же не собираюсь заставлять ее танцевать днями напролет… — она бросила взгляд на мать. — Мам, а если завтра будет дождь, то где ей танцевать?

— Мы отодвинем мебель в гостиной к стенам, — мрачно сказала Фазма.

***

— Я не должна была соглашаться на эту покупку, — заметила Фазма, когда они уже лежали в постели. — Теперь мне это совершенно не нравится. И дело не в деньгах.

— Кира счастлива, — ответил Кайло. — А когда закончится срок контракта, балерина вернется обратно. Просто воспринимай ее… как куклу. Или торшер, она ведь большую часть времени должна стоять неподвижно.

— Но она не кукла, — Фазма хмыкнула в темноте. — «Декоративки» — это ведь совершенно особый вид сервов. Что толкает людей идти туда?

— Там платят большие деньги, — сказал Кайло. — Сразу.

— Смысл в этих деньгах, если по истечении контракта тебе приходится восстанавливать здоровье? И ладно, если только здоровье…

— Мы ничего не знаем о людях, которые идут на такое. У них наверняка есть свои причины. И в наших интересах относится к… балерине не как к человеку, а как к украшению.

— У меня тоже был сложный период в жизни, — заметила Фазма. — Что должно случиться, чтобы человек добровольно закабалил себя?

— Тс-с, не ляпни при ком-нибудь. Ты еще рабством это назови, тебе административку впишут только так.

— Я говорю не с «кем-то», — сказала Фамза. — А с тобой. Возможно, если бы это был обычный серв, мне было бы плевать. Но то, как она замирает… это пугающе.

***

Жаркая любовь Киры к Рей продолжалась недели две. Потом все чаще балерина стала просто стоять в уголке детской — иногда Кира просила ее принимать какие-то позы или повторять партии из просмотренных видео, несколько раз они с подружками пытались наряжать ее во что-то из кусков ткани и мишуры. Красивые золотые туфельки сменили пуанты окончательно к концу месяца. Изредка Кира ныла, упрашивая купить балерине другую одежду, чтобы ее можно было переодевать, но официальные наряды от «Фанточини» были недешевыми, а тратить время и деньги на покупки ненужных тряпок в молле не хотелось — живая кукла в обычной человеческой одежде куклу напоминала гораздо меньше.

Поэтому очень скоро балерина стала тем, чем должна была быть изначально — красивой декорацией.

Не такой уж и красивой. Из-за попыток девчонок переодеть серва, часть украшений на пачке и корсете печально обвисла на нитках, пуанты были чищены уже не раз. К концу первой недели золотистая пудра облетела, а следом за ней и белая, и румяна, и оказалось, что настоящая Рей смуглее и вся в веснушках, а толстый слой пудры скрывал пару шрамов на спине. Когда Кира спросила, что это, пришлось придумать какую-то историю, включавшую в себя побег и пиратов — первое, что пришло в голову.

Однако Кайло отмечал, что естественный вид Рей ему по душе больше, чем искусственная фарфоровая бледность. Веснушки, растрепавшиеся пучки, опустошенно-задумчивый взгляд, устремленный в никуда — ему это нравилось.

По обоюдному договору, семья Рен решила, что свои «естественные надобности» балерина будет оправлять, когда их не будет дома. Во-первых, это сохранит дистанцию и отношение к ней, как предмету интерьера. Во-вторых, кому приятно, когда по твоему дому бродит чужой человек, не застопоренный смесью сывороток, заставляющих его безусловно подчиняться каждому твоему приказу?

Если было интересно, то все действия Рей они могли отслеживать по камерам. Кайло замечал, что Фазма иногда следит за ней — но не когда их не было дома, а когда Кира и Рей оставались в комнате вдвоем.

А в конце месяца, вернувшись домой и зайдя в детскую, чтобы поздороваться с Кирой, Кайло увидел, что во время очередного отдыха Рей навела марафет и подлатала свое одеяние: ее вновь ровным слоем покрывала пудра, а губы и щеки были подкрашены. Они в коробке что ли были спрятаны, эти краски? Кайло ощутил странное раздражение, глядя на вновь превратившуюся в куклу серва.

Киры в комнате не было, и, подойдя к Рей, Кайло несколькими резкими сильными движениями стер пудру с ее плеч, стряхнул со спины, и, задумавшись на мгновение, потом решительно провел пятерней прямо по ее лицу, смазывая краску.

— Так лучше! — бросил он, и сам удивился, как едко это прозвучало? С чего бы ему беситься? Это же просто чертов серв! Элемент декора.

Все это время балерина не шевелилась, неподвижно глядя перед собой. Даже когда он стирал пудру с ее лица, она не моргнула, и Кайло запомнил ощущение ее ресниц, пощекотавших его ладонь.

Кайло перевел дух и вновь оглядел балерину, а потом посмотрел на свои руки, измазанные в пудре. Нужно было отмыть их.

Внезапное раздражение сменилось злостью на самого себя.

***

— Надо было заказать певицу, а не балерину, — заметила Фазма за завтраком. — Она бы пела или хотя бы стихи декламировала. Толку с этой балерины? Интересно, как часто их возвращают раньше срока?

Кайло пожал плечами.

Вчера собираясь в школу Кира, как обычно, забыла пенал — она часто оставляла что-то дома и перед выходом приходилось проверять ее сумку. Кайло, который тоже забыл дома документы, вернулся, оставив дочь в машине. Сначала зашел в кабинет, потом заглянул в детскую. Пенал лежал на столе, на самом видном месте. Кайло взял его, а потом его взгляд против воли упал на балерину, которая неподвижно стояла в уголке, возле софы, на которой она обычно спала. Сейчас софа была засыпана мягкими игрушками Киры, что значило, что балерина простояла так всю ночь. Или занималась чем-то другим: Кайло увидел, что пудра и краска вновь были на месте. Это обозлило его, настолько сильно, что он и сам не ожидал от себя такого: в два шага Рен пересек детскую и ударил балерину по щеке. Ее голова мотнулась, но тут же вернулась в исходное положение. Ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, несмотря на то, что на губах выступила кровь.

— Я же сказал тебе, — процедил Кайло. — Лучше было без пудры. Смой ее к чертовой матери и не наноси, пока не попросят.

Впрочем, какая-то часть его отметила, что ярко-красная кровь на белом фоне смотрелась очень эстетично. Красиво — а разве серв не декорация, которую берут ради красоты?

Пудра опять осталась на его руке, и Кайло пришлось зайти в ванную и вымыть руки. Машину он вел рассеянно, и они чуть не опоздали.

— Мам, не нужно сдавать Рей! — попросила Кира. — Мне нравится, как она танцует, если я попрошу.

— Пускай остается до конца срока, — добавил Кайло. — Или дольше, если Кира захочет.

— Мне это разумным не кажется, — заметила Фазма. — Но как хотите. Может она хоть канкан станцует, просто для развлечения? В субботу у нас будут гости, было бы забавно показать им ее.

— Да, — Кайло подумал о стертой им пудре.

Субботний вечер прошел неплохо: балерина станцевала по просьбе Киры, Кира, раздуваясь от гордости, рассказала, как называется то или иное движение и из какого балета этот танец, потом Киру увела няня, а балерина застыла украшением посреди гостиной, тускло блестящая от вновь нанесенной золотой пудры. Иногда гости подходили к ней, с любопытством рассматривая, но в большинстве своем обращали на нее внимания не больше, чем на новую картину или статуэтку. Но ее появление задало общий тон беседам, помимо прочего.

— У моего младшего сына инструктор по верховой езде — серв. Хорошо знает свое дело, его хозяин сказал, что он у него уже много лет.

— Неужели? Почему так?

— Какой-то феноменально огромный долг, семейный, мне кажется. Он обмолвился, что бедняга, скорее всего, до глубокой старости не расплатится.

— Действительно, бедняга. Социальные отчисления бывшим сервам минимальные.

— Ну, он может продлить контракт серва, и его будет содержать хозяин. Мне кажется, он согласен на такое. Серв действительно хороший.

— А правда, что если тебе грозит тюрьма, то ты можешь заделаться сервом?

— Нет, конечно. Мочь-то ты можешь, да только сервом и пойдешь в тюрьму. Хуже не придумаешь: свободные тебя не примут, а сервы будут знать, что ты и дня не прослужил и как бы не настоящий серв. А как выйдешь из тюрьмы — придется отрабатывать контракт. Нет, от тюрьмы это не спасает.

Кайло слушал эти разговоры вполуха, а его взгляд снова и снова возвращался к застывшей балерине. Алкоголь слегка ударил ему в голову, и Рен размышлял, как же все-таки красиво она выглядит в притушенном свете потолочных светильников. Возможно, он был неправ, не велев ей наносить пудру?.. В своем обычном виде она бы выглядела слишком просто…

…Нет, не просто. Ей бы не шел этот наряд, вот и все. Одеть бы ее иначе, и она могла бы служить отличным украшением и без своей пудры.

— О чем задумался? — Фазма тяжело уселась на диван рядом и вздохнула.

— Да так… Знаешь, — в порыве неожиданной откровенности заметил Кайло, — а я бы продлил контракт серва. Странное украшение, но что-то в них есть. Не зря люди это придумали.

— Она меня пугает, — сказала Фазма. — Эта неестественная неподвижность… Кажется, будто она сейчас схватит первого мимо проходящего человека да и свернет ему голову.

— Не свернет. Если только в целях самозащиты, и то — не факт.

— Мне не нравится, что она ночует в комнате Киры, — сказала жена. — Про блокаторы и пройденные психологические тесты пусть рассказывают кому-нибудь другому. С завтрашнего дня она стоит исключительно в гостиной.

***

Несмотря на сомнения Фазмы, вечер удался на славу. Кира воспользовалась возможностью лечь попозже и наесться всякой вредной еды, прежде чем няня успела ее увести. Кайло наконец расслабился и, как ему хотелось надеяться, слегка укрепил кое-какие свои связи и сумел договориться кое о чем с гостями, ради которых это все и затевалось. Сам он не слишком любил такого рода мероприятия, но положение, как известно, обязывает.

Когда последние гости наконец ушли, Фазма уже почти засыпала на диване. Уборка была целиком на экономке, и старуха предусмотрительно вызвала себе подмогу, но они все должны были прибыть лишь утром.

— Вставай, — позвал Кайло Фазму. — Гости ушли. Ты все пропустила — Митаку никак не могли усадить в такси. Все порывался вернуться и продолжить веселиться.

— Угу… Извини, но я все, — сонно пробормотала Фазма. Кайло помог ей дойти до кровати и укрыл одеялом. Когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, жена неразборчиво пробормотала, что нужно посмотреть, как там Кира.

— Спи, — сказал Кайло. — Я посмотрю.

В комнате Киры тоже царила сонная тишина. Кира сопела в кровати, сбросив одеяло и раскинув руки и ноги как морская звезда. Кайло укрыл и ее, ненадолго задержавшись, чтобы чмокнуть дочь в лоб.

И когда она уже уходил, его внимание привлекал балерина. Она стояла в своем углу, не шевелясь, как обычно. На фоне ночника был виден лишь ее четкий профиль, а на платье тускло вспыхивали золотые искры.

Кайло замедлил шаг и остановился возле балерины. Провел ладонью по ее щеке, просто и бездумно.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, — сказал он. — Рей.


	2. Chapter 2

Дождь, без преувеличения, лил стеной. С неба низвергались настоящие потоки, хлеставшие кожу крупными, тяжелыми, холодными каплями, а, если пройтись под водостоком, то возникало полное впечатление, что ты окунулся в реку.

Рей бежала, уже не глядя, куда наступает: в кроссовках чавкала холодная вода, куртка и джинсы промокли насквозь, а там, где вода не достала, все пропитал пот. Ее взгляд метался от одной вывески к другой: закрыто, закрыто, закрыто. Неоновый свет причудливо разливался в воде, отражался от мокрых поверхностей бликами, и казалось, что вся улица окутана странным призрачным ореолом.

Где-то позади, там, куда не доставал свет, послышался шум: громко задребезжал пустой опрокинутый мусорный бак, кто-то выругался и, тяжело топая, припустил вслед за Рей. А Рей ускорилась, не оглядываясь, хотя в боку кололо, а легкие жгло, а ноги, казалось, вот-вот начнут заплетаться, и она упадет.

Ни одной открытой двери, ни одного светящегося окна: только опущенные ставни и неоновые вывески. И черное, плоское, как крышка коробки, небо.

Рей замедлила бег, чувствуя, что не может вдохнуть. Перед глазами все расплывалось, цветные пятна смешивались друг с другом, туманя зрение. Тяжело выдохнув, Рей остановилась, уперевшись ладонями в колени.

Освещенная мягким желтым светом прозрачная дверь под желтой же вывеской, возникшая будто из ниоткуда, показалась ей настоящим чудом, и Рей устремилась туда, даже не прочитав, что на ней написано.

За дверью оказалась небольшая приемная: стены выкрашены в сине-серый цвет, на одной стене информационный стенд, под ним — стулья, напротив входа — ресепшен с миловидной девушкой, сидящей за компьютером с чашкой в руках, в одном углу — фикус, в другой — охранный робот с двумя автоматическими пушками и даже целым подствольным гранатометом… Рей замерла от неожиданности, но робот пока просто следил за ней.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросила девушка за ресепшеном, тут же отставив чашку в сторону и задвинув ее так, чтобы не было видно.

«Вызовите полицию», — подумала Рей, и снова посмотрела на робота.

Робот бы ей помог больше, чем полиция.

— Я… — начала Рей. Ее взгляд скользил по информационному табло, но почему-то она никак не могла понять, что тут написано. — Я… ищу работу.

— Как сотрудник компании? Или вы хотите заполнить контракт?

— Я… — Рей наконец смогла сфокусироваться на названии этой «компании». Ее занесло прямо в офис, где вербовали сервов. — Да.

— Да, — Решительно добавила она, оглянувшись. За стеклянной дверью ничего не было видно: лишь темнота, дождь и смутное сияние вывески. Но Рей знала, что ее там ждут.

— Хорошо, — сказала девушка. — Заполните, пожалуйста, бумаги. У вас с собой удостоверение личности?

Рей уселась на высокий стул перед стойкой, взяла предложенную ручку и начала заполнять документы, слыша, как с нее стекает и разбивается каплями об пол вода.

Она быстро заполнила бумаги, поставила необходимые галочки под словами, что ознакомлена и готова.

— Спасибо, мы вам позвоним….

— А можно!.. прямо сейчас… приступить? — спросила Рей. Она снова против воли обернулась на дверь, а потом повернулась к девушке:

— Пожалуйста!

— О, — растерянно сказала девушка. — Хорошо, — она просмотрела документы Рей. — Тут указано, что вы работали механиком. У вас есть документы, подтверждающие это? Диплом? Рекомендация работодателя?

Рей покачала головой.

— Извините, — сказала девушка. — Но, так как вы ничем не можете подтвердить уровень ваших технических навыков, я не могу рекомендовать вас к работе без проверки. А сейчас все закрыто. Нужно дождаться хотя бы утра.

— Что угодно, — взмолилась Рей.

Девушка нахмурилась.

— Я могу подготовить для вас контракт декоративного серва, — сказала она. — Мы находимся при их базе, поэтому вам просто нужно будет подняться на второй этаж. Но что вы умеете?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Не обязательно иметь диплом. Петь? Рисовать?

— Средне, — призналась Рей. — Я умею драться.

— Это не подходит, — девушка грустно улыбнулась. — Может быть художественная гимнастика? Танцы?

— Я занималась балетом в школе, — сказала Рей. — У меня хорошая растяжка, но я все забыла…

— Ничего, — сказала девушка с облечением. — Наша подготовка это исправит. Но, — она положила на стол перед Рей еще один лист, — вы должны ознакомиться со всеми рисками. Если у вас есть серьезные хронические заболевания, вам противопоказана такая работа.

— Я ознакомлюсь, — ответила Рей, точно зная, что согласится на все, что угодно.

— Контракты делятся по длительности — год, три и более. Как долго вы планируете проработать сервом?

— Год, — сказала Рей быстро.

— Вам заведут персональный счет. Как только вы поступите на работу, деньги переведут туда, но воспользоваться ими вы сможете только по истечении контракта. Также вас обследуют, но это бесплатно, — девушка внимательно посмотрела на Рей. — Ознакомились? Все это исключительно под вашу ответственность. Ни рекрутский центр, ни ваш будущий работодатель не несут ответственности за ваше здоровье и возможные проблемы, кроме тех, что будут связаны с прямыми нарушениями клиентами техники безопасности.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Где еще нужно расписаться?

— Тут, — девушка указала на пустое место под всеми пунктами контракта. Она внимательно посмотрела на Рей:

— Вы уверены?

— Да, — Рей аккуратно расписалась и отложила ручку. Все, дело сделано. — Скажите… — Рей замялась, понимая, что это глупый вопрос, но ей вдруг стало страшно, гораздо страшнее, чем там, на улице, или в Платтовском притоне, или среди его головорезов. — Как они себя чувствуют, декоративные сервы?

Девушка улыбнулась ей, но улыбка была слегка натянутой.

— Мне говорили, — сказала девушка, — что это как сон. Что ты просыпаешься ненадолго, а все остальное время спишь на ходу.

Рей улыбнулась ей в ответ так же натянуто:

— Думаю, мне подходит.


	3. Chapter 3

— Пап, мы очень быстро вернемся! Ты не успеешь соскучиться!

— Успею, милая. Я начну скучать, едва вы выйдете за порог, — Кайло чмокнул дочь в макушку. — Но я могу потерпеть.

— Почему бы тебе просто не поехать к бабушке с нами?

Кайло переглянулся с Фазмой, и она ответила, одергивая на Кире плащ:

— Кира, папа работает, ты же знаешь.

— А почему ты смогла взять выходной, а папа — нет? — спросила Кира. — Ведь бабушка даже не твоя мама.

— У нас с папой разные графики, — сказала Фазма. — Давай, целуй папу, говори ему «пока» и бегом в такси. Самолет нас ждать не будет.

— Пап! — Кира повернулась к Кайло. — А может можно взять Рей? Пожалуйста! Я хочу показать ее бабушке.

— Кира, я тебе говорила, для Рей нужен отдельный билет, — строго сказала Фазма. — И никакого толка в этом не будет.

— Бабушка не обрадуется, если ты привезешь к ней свою балерину, — сказал Кайло. — Она…

Он задумался, прикидывая, как бы объяснить дочери позицию своей матери. Мать была известной «левачкой», хоть и не самого радикального толка, но, в свое время, вдохновляла отпетых радикалов и железной хваткой вцеплялась в любую трибуну, с которой можно было вещать. Когда она узнает, что ее сын завел серва, она будет недовольна. Не возмущена — недовольна, ожидаемо так. Разве ее непутевый сын, чуждый гуманистических идей, мог поступить иначе?

— Бабушка не любит сервов, — сказал Кайло наконец.

— Почему? — просто спросила Кира.

— Спроси у бабушки, она тебе расскажет, — Фазма хмыкнула. — Кира! Либо ты прощаешься, либо мы остаемся дома.

— Пока, пап, — Кайло присел, и Кира крепко обняла его. — Я привезу тебе подарки! Мы будем присылать фотографии каждый день.

— Отдохните как следует, — напутствовал их Кайло.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Кайло ощутил в равной степени облегчение и беспокойство. И тоску немного. По опыту он знал, что беспокойство уйдет, а вот от тоски никуда не деться. Пока Кира была маленькой, они с Фазмой буквально вырывали кусочки свободного времени, разрываясь между дочерью и работой, а теперь Кайло все яснее понимал, что очень скоро Кира вырастет, и максимум, что он услышит от нее, будет «Перезвоню, если будет время». Она уже не будет прибегать к ним по любому поводу, будет беситься, если они будут проявлять к ней излишнее внимание, а тратить деньги придется не на балерин. Школа, потом колледж…

Кайло прекрасно понимал, что следует наслаждаться, пока она еще ребенок, но, право слово, иногда быть родителем очень утомительно.

К вечеру Кайло успокоился и окончательно расслабился. Можно было спокойно падать в кровать в одежде и обуви, слушать музыку сколь угодно громко и смотреть любые каналы на большом телевизоре в гостиной. Решив не отказывать себе в маленьких радостях, Кайло спустился вниз, налил себе виски и устроился перед телевизором, предвкушая спокойный отдых.

Балерина стояла внизу. Неподвижная, как обычно, без своей пудры — как он ей и сказал. Кайло не помнил, когда пудра исчезла.

Его охватило любопытство. Вместо канала с фильмами Кайло вывел на экран записи с камер, выбрав даты, когда у балерины были «выходные» и включил воспроизведение, поставив фоном один из сборников музыки, чтобы не так скучно было наблюдать.

На экране в ускоренной перемотке его семья и он сам покидали дом, а балерина оживала. Она умывалась, готовила свою странную смесь на кухне, спала, чистила и чинила одежду.

— Не очень-то разнообразная у тебя жизнь, — заметил Кайло, допивая виски. Подумав, налил себе еще. — А может мы тебя мало напрягаем…

На экране Рей замерла перед книжными полками, с любопытством осматривая их. Вот она осторожно взяла одну книгу, пролистнула ее. Вот вздрогнула и уставилась на свое запястье, украшенное каким-то то ли браслетом, то ли еще какой-то штукой, больше похожей на декоративный матерчатый наруч с вышивкой, потом аккуратно поставила книгу на место и поспешила прочь.

— Значит, интересуешься книгами, — заметил Кайло. — Похвально.

Он погрузился в задумчивость, слушая музыку. На экране Кира командовала Рей, что делать, иногда начиная показывать сама, таскала ее за руку по всей комнате. Это и навело Кайло на интересную мысль.

— Рей, — позвал он. — Подойди.

Балерина подошла, ступая легко и изящно, как эльф.

— Танцуй, — приказал Кайло, и сам удивился, как глупо это прозвучало. — Я имел в виду… Что-нибудь кроме балета ты можешь показать?

Балерина кивнула. Интересно, а она вообще умеет говорить?

— Тогда… — Кайло вздохнул. — Импровизируй. Станцуй что-нибудь… современное. Под эту музыку.

Балерина подчинилась. Она задумалась ненадолго, а потом задвигалась плавно и медленно. И хотя некоторые движения были довольно соблазняющими, она умудрялась выглядеть невинно и естественно.

— Остановись.

Балерина послушно замерла в неудобной позе.

— Стой так.

И она стояла, не шевелясь, как самая настоящая статуя. Да, чертов Мантис-Б работал как надо!

Кайло наблюдал за ней со все возрастающим интересом. Это было так странно, но в то же время приятно — балерина исполняла любые его приказы. Что бы он ни сказал — она бы все сделала.

Песня сменилась следующей, и Рен отставил в сторону бокал. Встав, он подошел к серву.

— Не возражаешь? — спросил Кайло и протянул руку Рей. — Один танец. Танцуй со мной, Рей.

Серв осторожно подала ему руки, и он сам уложил их себе на плечи.

Они медленно покачивались в такт музыке: Кайло разглядывал Рей, безучастно смотрящую куда-то в район его подбородка, отмечая, все: и остатки пудры на ушке, и слабый, еле заметный запах пота, лучше всего доказывающий, что серв — такой же живой человек. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Кайло прижал балерину к себе, еще крепче обхватив ее талию. Он почувствовал, как она легонько вздрогнула, но не отстранилась, продолжая сохранять идеально ровную осанку и глядя в пустоту.

Кайло это не устраивало, он пальцем подцепил ее за подбородок и заставил поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Так лучше, — сказал он. — Ты ведь должна делать то, что я велю, Рей.

Серв безмолвно и безучастно смотрела на него, но Кайло показалось, что какое-то выражение мелькнуло в глубине ее болотных глаз.

Песня закончилась, и Кайло отступил, отпуская Рей.

— Спасибо за танец, — сказал Рен. — Можешь занять свое место.

Остаток вечера он провел перед телевизором, изредка кидая взгляд на неподвижную балерину в углу.

***

— Я хочу ее сдать. Или убрать куда-нибудь — так ведь можно делать?

— Можно, — ответил Кайло, пожав плечами. — Но мне будет жаль денег.

— Как будто от них был какой-то толк! — сердито сказала Фазма. — Вот уж действительно, лучше бы мы торшер купили!

— Что тебе в ней не нравится? — спросил Кайло. — Она стоит. Она питается этой своей смесью. Не мешает.

— Скажем так, я в детстве перечитала историй про сбрендивших машин, убивавших собственных хозяев и создателей, — ответила Фазма. — А она вовсе не машина. Кто знает, что у нее на уме?

— Что бы оно ни было, пока ее имплант в порядке, она не сможет причинить никому вреда, — сказал Кайло. — Ты хоть раз слышала про сбрендившего серва?

— Нет, но все бывает в первый раз.

— Она останется до конца срока, — сказал Кайло. — Все. Захочу — устрою вечеринку для коллег и оставлю ее танцевать голышом.

— Только если ради этого, — буркнула Фазма.

Кира вернулась от бабушки с подарком: музыкальной шкатулкой с крошечной бело-розовой фарфоровой балериной на крышке. Когда заводили механизм, и начинала звучать музыка, балерина вращалась. Как и следовало ожидать, Кира заводила шкатулку гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы родителям, и мелодия шкатулки накрепко успела въесться им в головы: Кайло не раз ловил себя на том, что мычит ее под нос, пока стоит в пробке или бреется по утрам. И сейчас Кира проскользнула за стол, локтем подвинула тарелку, поставила шкатулку и принялась заводить.

— Нет, — сказала Фазма. — Слушай в своей комнате.

— Мам, а можно я ее в школу возьму?

— Нет.

— Пусть берет, — возразил Кайло. — Может, расколотит ее где-нибудь, — добавил он вполголоса.

— Не расколочу, — Кира надулась. — Я же не могу взять в школу Рей, хоть шкатулку покажу. Бабушка сказала, что ей сто лет.

— Это что за новости? — Фазма подняла бровь. — Я не про шкатулку. Зачем тебе серв в школе?

— За некоторыми приезжают сервы, — ответила Кира.

— Но это, наверное, не декоративные сервы, а слуги, — заметила Фазма. — Как ты себе представляешь Рей в школе? Она за тобой ходить будет? Или в классе сидеть?

— Я не знаю, — пробурчала Кира. Взяв со стола шкатулку, она прижала ее к груди.

— Сумку собрала?

— Собрала.

— Пенал?

— Взяла!

— Молодец, позавтракаешь, и мы поедем, — Фазма легонько дернула Киру за кончик косички.

— Мам!

Кира ожидаемо выскочила из-за стола первой, так ничего толком не съев, Фазма осталась, и, подняв глаза от планшета, Кайло заметил, что она испытующе глядит на него.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Ничего, — Фазма отвела взгляд. — Просто иногда мне хочется ее где-то запереть.

— Киру?

— Да, Кайло, Киру! Это ведь она такая пугающая, торчит неподвижно посреди дома в балетной пачке! — ехидно сказала Фазма.

— По-моему у тебя паранойя, — ответил Кайло.

— Может быть, — Фазма вздохнула, залпом допила кофе и тоже поднялась. — До вечера.

— Погоди, — Кайло поймал ее за руку и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

— Кайло, ну… на мне помада! — Фазма попыталась вывернуться, но не слишком активно. Когда Кайло отпустил ее, она взяла салфетку и принялась оттирать ярко-алую помаду с его губ.

— Я тебя люблю, — негромко заметил Кайло.

— А вот я иногда сомневаюсь в своих чувствах, — закончив с помадой, Фазма обхватила лицо Кайло ладонями и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Иногда тебе шею свернуть хочется, — и, наклонившись, она потерлась кончиком носа о нос Кайло.

— Пока! — сказала она, выпрямляясь. — Надеюсь, ваша с Кирой любимая игрушка не затеет к вечеру восстание машин.

Когда Фазма и Кира уехали, Кайло посидел еще немного за столом, а потом стал собираться. Он еще не ушел, когда из кухни послышалось негромкое хрипловатое пение.

Это была их экономка, эксцентричная старушка по имени Маз Каната. Кайло с ней сталкивался редко, в основном по утрам. Фазма и Кира, приходившая со школы раньше всех, виделись с ней чаще, и общались больше. Особенно Кира. Когда она пересказывала истории, услышанные от Канаты, Кайло начинал подозревать, что-либо у их экономки богатая фантазия, либо богатое прошлое.

Маз вошла, напевая, и прервалась, только чтобы поздороваться.

— И тебе доброе утро, — ответил Кайло, когда Каната принялась собирать тарелки.

— Что-то вы сегодня задержались, сэр, — заметила она.

— Уже ухожу, — ответил Кайло. — Все в порядке в наше отсутствие?

— Да, — откликнулась Каната. — Девочка мне не мешает.

Кайло нахмурился.

— Я имела в виду серва, — подсказала Маз. — С ней даже немного веселее.

— Ты разговаривала с ней? — спросил Кайло.

— Конечно, — ответила старушка невозмутимо. — Бедняга стоит целыми днями как в трансе. Любой, у кого сердце на месте, перемолвился бы с ней хоть одним словечком.

— И о чем вы говорили? — спросил Кайло, неприятно удивленный тем, что прислуга в их отсутствие воспринимает серва как человека.

Да она же и есть человек! Кайло поморщился, потер переносицу, уже не слушая, что говорит ему экономка.

— …И ей нравится музыка, — добавила Маз, вырвав его из задумчивости. — Ваша музыка, сэр.

— Предлагаешь мне включать ее почаще? — Кайло иронически поднял бровь.

— Я ничего не предлагаю, сэр, — ответила Маз. — Просто напоминаю, что она не статуя.

— Это ее работа — быть статуей, — отрезал Кайло.

— Конечно, — согласилась Маз. Собрав посуду, она двинулась на кухню. — Приятного дня, сэр.

***

Немного позже Фазма обмолвилась, что мать была абсолютно не в восторге от новости о серве. Она ничего не сказала, но чуть ли не лекцию устроила о правах человека при Кире. Рассказала ей про рабовладельческий строй и не преминула упомянуть, что это плохо, что это дикость и варварство.

Правда Кире, похоже, как в одно ухо влетело, так благополучно из другого и вылетело, но Кайло, узнав, взбесился не на шутку. Своим дружкам-левакам мать могла впаривать все, что ей заблагорассудится. Его дочь тут была ни при чем.

Да о чем мать вообще думала! Ей и в голову не пришло, что Кира, например, может рассказать об этом в школе — там, где у половины учащихся есть в семьях сервы.

Раздражение Кайло достигло такой степени, что он захотел нарушить данное много лет назад обещание и лично позвонить матери, чтобы высказать все, что он об этом думал. В ярости, он расхаживал по гостиной. Фазма попыталась было успокоить его, но поняв, что это бесполезно, ушла, оставив Кайло перегорать в одиночестве.

Не совсем в одиночестве — но серв уже давно слилась с интерьером.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что это дикость? — спросил Рен у серва, остановившись напротив нее. Серв не пошевелилась и не ответила.

— Отвечай мне! — рявкнул Кайло, обрушив кулак стену рядом с балериной. Она вздрогнула, но продолжила хранить молчание, глядя мимо Рена.

Кайло ухватил ее за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Рей, — сказал он внятно. — Ты думаешь, что сервы — это дикость?

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответила девушка. Кайло впервые услышал ее голос.

— Я запрещаю тебе говорить с Канатой, — сказал он сухо. — С нашей экономкой. Только если тебе что-то понадобится, и ты не сможешь справиться сама. Если я узнаю, что ты нарушаешь мой приказ, я накажу тебя. Ясно?

— Да.

— Отлично, — Кайло отпустил девушку и отступил от нее, придирчиво оглядывая, будто ища признаки неповиновения. — Очень хорошо.

***

Теперь у Кайло появилась новая привычка. По вечерам, перед тем, как пойти спать, он бегло просматривал записи с камер, чтобы убедиться, что балерина выполняет его приказ. И пока она действительно его выполняла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Собственно, песня, под которую Кайло вытанцовывал с Рей и дала название фику :D


	4. Chapter 4

За ужином Кира огорошила Кайло необычным вопросом. С присущей ей непосредственностью, она спросила:

— Пап, а когда у Рей будет своя комната?

От неожиданности Кайло чуть не подавился.

— Ты думаешь, она ей нужна? — спросил он.

Кира пожала плечами.

— У меня есть комната. И у вас с мамой. А она стоит в гостиной.

— Она же декоративный серв, детка. Это ее… работа — так стоять, — ответил Кайло.

— И танцевать, — добавила Кира. — Просто… Бабушка рассказывала мне про таких сервов. Пусть у нее будет своя комната.

От упоминания своей матери Кайло помрачнел. Но высказать ничего не успел, потому что эту идею неожиданно поддержала Фазма.

— Это было бы здорово, — а, обратившись к Кайло, добавила:

— Если бы она была обычным сервом, у нее все равно была бы комната.

— Мало мне головной боли, — фыркнул Рен. — И где будет эта комната? В подвале? На чердаке?

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — сказала Фазма.

В подвале на самом деле было не так много места. Свободные комнаты в доме были, но они были для гостей и для самих Ренов. Наконец, Фазма предложила «отдать» серву крошечную комнату под самой крышей. Она находилась в мансарде с декоративным витражным окном, и была единственной комнатой на последнем этаже — выше был только чердак. Так как на чердак лазить было лень, то там хранили вещи, которые уже не использовались, но которые было жаль выбрасывать или отвозить на переработку. Или, по какой-то причине нельзя было этого сделать.

Старый диванчик, ужасная картина, подаренная коллегами, дожидающийся реставрации комод, подшивка старинных журналов и коллекция виниловых пластинок, для которых не было проигрывателя, торшер без абажура — вот, что заполняло узкую маленькую комнату. Каната убралась там, и Кира торжественно привела туда Рей и объявила ей, что теперь это ее комната, и по ночам она может находиться здесь.

Кайло понимал, что Фазма согласилась только потому, что ее нервирует серв. Для Киры это была часть игры. Что же Кайло…

В конце концов, он решил, что пусть серв ночует там. Ее «гроб» заволокли наверх, воткнули на свободное место — и комната была обжита.

Когда Кира ушла вечером спать, Кайло поднялся к балерине и сказал ей:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорила с Кирой. И за этим я тоже буду следить.

***

Кайло был довольно вспыльчивым, и иногда даже самая малость могла привести его в ярость. Но сегодня он мог бы похвастать, что держался изо всех сил и вел себя идеально. Он был абсолютно спокоен на работе, зная, что сегодня будет прекрасный вечер. Все-таки десять лет брака — это серьезная дата. Няня останется на ночь, и эту ночь можно провести по своему разумению. Жаль, конечно, что не удалось уехать на несколько дней, как они когда-то планировали, но…

Как бы не так, мистер Рен.

Кайло вернулся домой раньше, по пути забрав посылку: к цветам Фазма, будучи аллергиком, относилась без энтузиазма, зато была большой фанаткой старинного оружия. Она могла несколько часов проторчать в антикварной лавке, частенько следила за электронными аукционами, и была подписана на несколько каталогов, но сама покупала что-то редко. И специально для нее Кайло аж из другой страны заказал ассегай, настоящий, прошедший экспертизу — ему было больше двухсот лет. Стоил он как крыло от самолета и, на взгляд Кайло, выглядел невзрачно, не то что какой-нибудь фламберг. Но Фазма оценит, это Кайло знал точно.

Время шло к вечеру, жена как раз должна была освободиться, и Кайло набрал ее номер.

— Привет, извини, что не позвонила, сегодня я опоздаю! — скороговоркой выпалила Фазма, едва взяла трубку.

Кайло показалось, что он ослышался.

— Опоздаешь? — переспросил он.

— О, — Фазма замолчала, и по этому молчанию Кайло понял, что о планах на вечер можно забыть. — Сегодня девятнадцатое, — она не спрашивала, а утверждала. — Еб… э-э… Черт! Прости, Кайло, я почему-то была уверена, что это завтра или послезавтра…

— Ничего, — ответил Рен. Собственный голос показался ему чересчур сухим. — Приезжай, я тебя жду.

— Черт! — тихо повторила Фазма. — Извини, пожалуйста.

— Ничего, — терпеливо сказал Кайло. — Все, отбой.

Он отменил бронь в «Канто-Байт», пытаясь уговорить себя, что их маленький праздник всегда можно перенести на другой день, и ему не обидно, что Фазма забыла об их годовщине. Он понимал ее: в этом году они оба выбивались из сил, но это вложение времени и нервов обещало окупить себя уже после Рождества. В конце концов, это девчачьи глупости — подсчитывать дни и года. Вон, даже Фазма особого внимания не обращает.

К несчастью, обида внутри него не поддавалась на уговоры

Потом Кайло сообщил няне, что на ночь ее услуги не требуются, и обнаружил, что не знает, чем себя занять, а давящее, колючее чувство внутри лишь крепло.

Он побродил по дому, чувствуя себя внезапно очень одиноким, а потом подхватил из бара бутылку и отправился в кабинет — напиваться. Он надеялся, что злоба насытится и уляжется, заснёт к приходу Фазмы. Ещё меньше ему в таком состоянии хотелось видеть Киру — хорошо, что с ней сегодня няня.

Но вместо этого раздражение росло, ввинчиваясь в душу, ища выход. Кайло следил, как сменяют друг друга цифры на часах, и чувствовал, что ему физически необходимо выпустить свою ярость. Иначе… Иначе бог знает, что он вытворит и что скажет.

Отставив бутылку — она опустела наполовину, но опьянения Рен словно не чувствовал — Кайло вышел из комнаты, сунув руки глубоко в карманы и сжав кулаки.

В коридоре он встретился с Джессикой, и она приветливо улыбнулась:

— Кира уже спит, мистер Рен. Я пойду?

— Да, конечно, — откликнулся Кайло. В другой раз он бы обязательно зашёл к Кире, просмотреть, как она спит, но сейчас он чувствовал, как вокруг него расстилается темная душащая аура. Даже Джессика, казалось, почувствовала это, что-то изменилось в ее лице, и она, попрощавшись:

— Приятного вечера! — торопливо зашагала к лестнице на первый этаж. А Кайло направился к лестнице, ведущей наверх — на чердак и мансарду.

Он сам не знал, что толкнуло его туда пойти. Кайло не знал, чего ему хотелось. Выговориться? Наорать на кого-то? Разбить что-нибудь? В студенческие годы он стравливал пар в зале, проводя там, иногда, пять дней в неделю. Позже — отрывался на работе. А теперь он был уважаемым человеком, и срывы ему были не к лицу.

Балерина, как ей и полагалось, была на своем месте. Она неподвижно сидела на диванчике, глядя в стену, погруженная в свой медикаментозный транс. В комнате было полутемно, единственным источником света был ночник, проецирующий на стены звезды, планеты и хвостатые кометы — должно быть его принесла Кира.

— Отдыхаешь, — Кайло окинул балерину взглядом. Из прически не выбивалось ни единого волоска, наряд выглядел безупречно. И это раздражало. Хотелось оторвать с корсета золотые галуны, разодрать шнуровку, распустить дурацкие пучки. — Встань.

Балерина поднялась. Она по-прежнему смотрела в стену.

Кайло приблизился, оглядывая ее. Его охватило злобное желание приказать ей выброситься в окно или разбить стекло и разрезать запястье, но Кайло подозревал, что инстинкт самосохранения не позволит балерине этого сделать. Каковы границы дозволенного? Когда серв очнется, чтобы подать голос? Кайло собирался проверить, что именно он может с ней сделать.

— Выходит, ты на сегодня моя единственная собеседница, — заметил он. — Но из тебя и слова не вытянуть. Что ж. Это даже неплохо.

Подойдя к балерине вплотную, Кайло приказал:

— Ложись на диван.

Глаза балерины расширились, но она подчинилась, смирно вытянувшись на коротком диванчике. Ее ноги свисали на пол, руки улеглись вдоль тела. Смотрела балерина в потолок, но в ее взгляде появилось напряжение.

Кайло присел рядом с ней, хозяйским жестом положил руку ей на колено и провел вверх по бедру. Достигнув промежности, он слегка надавил на нее пальцами, но под плотной тканью сложно было что-то ощутить. Кайло потер ей промежность, пристально наблюдая за лицом балерины, надеясь уловить хоть какую-нибудь реакцию — ничего. Балерина неподвижно пялилась в потолок. Тогда Рен оттянул ткань колготок и потянул ее вниз, стаскивая их. Некстати ему вспомнилось, как он переодевал Киру, когда она была маленькой и настолько крепко засыпала в машине после прогулки, что растолкать ее было невозможно. Она тоже была такой же безвольной.

Кайло отогнал эти мысли, сосредоточившись на девушке перед ним — красивой, но такой отстраненной, что хотелось ударить ее, лишь бы увидеть хоть какие-то эмоции на ее лице.

— Повернись на бок, — сухо приказал он. — Спиной ко мне.

Балерина подчинилась.

Стащив колготки до колен, Кайло вновь запустил руку балерине между ног. Теперь он легко мог нащупать и тонкую ткань белья, и складки промежности. Кайло провел по ним пальцем, чувствуя злое, волнующее предвкушение, убрал руку и шлепнул балерину по бедру. Торопливо приспустив штаны, он вытянулся рядом с балериной и грубо привлек одной рукой к себе, удерживая за бедра.

Балерина издала тихий жалобный возглас, и Кайло процедил:

— Молчать! — продолжая удерживать ее.

Он грубо ткнулся членом между ее бедер раз, другой, чувствуя, как возбуждается от ее окаменелой покорности, от трения о мягкую ткань и нежную кожу. Балерина не двигалась, напряженная, и не издавала ни звука.

Кайло выдохнул ей в затылок. Найдя нравящийся ему быстрый, рваный ритм, он надавил на бедро рукой, заставляя балерину плотнее свести колени. Второй рукой он обхватил балерину за шею, продолжая вбиваться между ее сомкнутых ляжек и тяжело дыша.

Балерина по-прежнему не шевелилась и молчала. Если бы не биение ее пульса, ощущавшееся под рукой, Кайло бы казалось, что он трахает куклу. Он потянул ее сильнее, прижимая шею предплечьем. Свободной рукой он залез под тонкую ткань белья, грубо растирая сухие складки промежности.

— Какая же ты бесполезная… — выдавил Рен, выдыхая ей в затылок. — Бессмысленная вещь!

Он кончил быстро, и тут же отпустил балерину, стараясь так же быстро отодвинуться, будто брезговал касаться ее.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — приказал Кайло, поднявшись на ноги. — И я запрещаю тебе рассказывать кому-либо об этом.

Он торопливо натянул брюки и вышел, не обернувшись на серва.

Спустившись на этаж ниже, он занырнул в ванную, сбросил одежду и долго, с наслаждением отмывался под душем. Вымывшись и вытершись насухо полотенцем, он переоделся в пижамные штаны, сходил проверить, как там Кира, и отправился в постель. Он не успел заснуть, когда услышал шум подъезжающей машины.

Спустя какое-то время в комнату зашла Фазма. Она скользнула к нему под одеяло, даже не раздеваясь, не спуская с него виноватого взгляда.

Но Кайло уже совершенно не сердился. Пододвинувшись к ней, он нежно погладил ее по щеке и мягко обнял.

— Прости, — тихо сказала жена.

— Ничего, — ответил Кайло. — Все в порядке.

Фазма покачала головой.

— Это все чертова работа, — сказала она. — Мы слишком много работаем. Нам нужно устроить себе маленький отпуск, всем вместе.

— Тш-ш, — сказал Кайло. — Давай спать.

— Хорошо, — Фазма приподнялась на локте. — Но у меня тоже есть подарок.

Она соскользнула с кровати, подошла к шкафу и выдвинула самый нижний ящик.

— Я знаю, о твоем отношении к биографиям, а еще я знаю, что за последние несколько лет ты дай бог прочел хотя бы одну, — заметила Фазма, копаясь там.

— Ты купила нашему торшеру апгрейд на выразительное чтение? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, — Фазма наконец достала из-под залежей вещей подарок. Он даже еще не был упакован в подарочную обертку — небольшая коробочка из серой бумаги, плоская и тоненькая.

Присев на кровать рядом с ним, Фазма протянула ему подарок.

— Можешь рассматривать их вместо книг, — Фазма фыркнула. — Может, сам созреешь написать?.. Это не так круто, как ассегай, — добавила она. — Но точно не подделка.

— Спаси… Так, что? — переспросил Кайло.

Фазма расхохоталась:

— Да шучу я! Ассегай настоящий.

Кайло вскрыл коробку и увидел, что в ней фотографии. Старинные, в специальных плоских футлярах, чтобы их не повредили. Часть пожелтела, большинство поистрепалось по краям и пестрело заломами — но это лишь добавляло им ценности. Они были настоящими.

— Когда сносили старое здание Совета, рабочие нашли в завалах старые документы. Кто-то твитнул об этом, а антиквар, на которого я подписана, перепостил, — сказала Фазма. — Я в тот день аж с работы сорвалась, как чувствовала, что там будет что-то стоящее. Там были фотографии Энакина Скайуокера, неопубликованные. Наверное, считалось, что они все погибли в пожаре. Я думаю, что до сих пор так считают, я успела выкупить их у прораба до того, как подоспели наследники. Он, поди, рвет волосы на себе, что продешевил.

— Или молчит, потому что наследники могут самого Господа Бога засудить, ведь фото, фактически, ему не принадлежали, — заметил Кайло. — Спасибо. Это невероятный подарок.

— Ерунда, — Фазма мягко улыбнулась в ответ. — Просто удачное стечение обстоятельств.

— Я люблю тебя, — добавил Рен, приподнялся и поцеловал ее.

***

Когда дом затих окончательно, Рей спустилась вниз в ванную, стараясь не шуметь. Благодаря смеси препаратов в ее крови, она чувствовала себя нормально — почти нормально — и очень спокойно. Если бы не имплант, она бы тряслась от пережитого ужаса, от отвращения и страха. Но имплант свёл ее эмоциональную активность к нулю: хозяин сказал ей привести себя в порядок, этим она и займется.

Ее белье было в сперме, нужно было побыстрее отстирать его и колготки, чтобы они высохли до утра, и Рей смогла бы вновь преобразиться в фарфоровую заводную игрушку. Платье, к счастью, не мялось, но на шее проступили синяки. Значит, придётся воспользоваться пудрой — она нарушит приказ. Подумав, Рей решила, что сможет замаскировать синяки с помощью того немногого, что у нее было, не покрывая себя пудрой с ног до головы.

Стоя под душем, Рей потихоньку начала оттаивать. Сказывался стресс, или то, что скоро должен был наступить очередной перерыв — она не знала. Просто в какой-то момент осознала, что стоит под душем, не двигаясь и обхватив себя руками.

Ей нужно было поторопиться, чтобы к утру выглядеть как обычно, но Рей и шевельнуться не могла, тупо глядя, как стекает вода в слив.

В этот момент в ее голове заговорила Маленькая Рей, назойливая Рей, самовольно выпестовавшаяся в отдельную личность от их нелегкой жизни.

«Ну, и чего стоишь? — спросила Маленькая Рей. — Не избил же он тебя? Не ножом полоснул. Пара синяков, подумаешь. Двигайся! Чем лучше ты будешь выполнять его приказы, тем целее будешь».

Похоже, что Маленькая Рей была в полном согласии с имплантом. Можно сказать, слилась с ним.

«Но это не просто пара синяков, — подумала Рей. — Он чуть не задушил меня. Он… Он…»

Она зажмурилась. То, что произошло, можно назвать изнасилованием или без проникновения не считается?

«Он твой хозяин, — заметила Маленькая Рей, но уже без прежней уверенности. — Он в своем праве».

— Нет, — сказала Рей, и ее слова поглотил шум воды. — Нет, это не так.

Допустим, она попробует заявить в полицию, когда у нее будет «перерыв», и она будет мыслить более ясно. Она уже смыла и отстирала все следы. Синяки к этому времени побледнеют. Рен душил ее локтем, это совсем не похоже на следы пальцев.

Поверят ли ей? В той комнате нет камер. А Рен — уважаемый человек. Его слово — против слова серва. Нет, нужно просто дождаться конца контракта. Осталось немного.

«Кто поручится, что дальше не будет хуже?» — пессимистично заметила Маленькая Рей. Она даже не старалась придерживаться какой-то одной точки зрения — просто критиковала все, что приходило Рей в голову.

Рей медленно протянула руку и выключила воду. Постояла немного в наполненной теплым паром душевой кабинке и вылезла, мелко дрожа от холодного воздуха снаружи. Подойдя к зеркалу, она внимательно осмотрела себя и свою шею.

«Все нет так плохо».

Рей обернулась и посмотрела на мокрый ком, который ей предстояло высушить за несколько часов.

«Так ведь?»


	5. Chapter 5

Девушка в офисе рекрутской фирмы ошиблась.

Это было мало похоже на сон — скорее на транс, в котором ты все осознаешь, но не можешь совладать со своим телом. Поначалу это немного пугало, потом перестало беспокоить. Но теперь Рей вновь чувствовала себя испуганной. Следовало бы сразу догадаться, что нормальным людям живые игрушки без надобности. Сразу понять, когда мистер Рен ударил ее ни за что, из-за нанесенной пудры.

Но даже если бы Рей сразу все поняла, что она смогла бы сделать?

Рей совсем не ожидала, что, встретит мистера Рена так рано днем. В последнее время она очень полюбила будни и тишину, наполнявшую дом с уходом семьи. В будни она чувствовала себя в безопасности, а вечеров ждала с беспокойством.

А сейчас, столкнувшись с Реном в самом уязвимом виде — с минимумом одежды, расслабленная и довольная после ванной — Рей почувствовала страх, липкий и противный. Она замерла, расширившимися глазами глядя на мистера Рена.

Он же в свою очередь скользнул по ней безразличным взглядом, как по предмету мебели.

— Сегодня у тебя выходной? — только и спросил он.

— Да, — ответила Рей, но, похоже, Рен не нуждался в ее ответе. Он прошел мимо Рей и направился к своему кабинету. А Рей ощутила сильное желание бегом отправиться в свою каморку и там облегченно перевести дух.

Она никогда никого не боялась, почему же присутствие этого человека просто обездвиживает ее?

«Все просто, — ответила Маленькая Рей как само собой разумеющееся. — Он же твой хозяин».

Если бы Рей могла, она бы задушила Маленькую Рей. Но выкурить из головы часть себя было не так-то просто.

Рей проследила, как закрывается за Реном дверь, бесшумно дошла до лестницы, торопливо поднялась на свой этаж и, зайдя в комнатку, прислонилась к двери спиной.

Проклятье!

В прошлый «перерыв» Рей набралась смелости и написала врачу, который осматривал ее после того, как она подписала контракт — адрес его почты был на сайте рекрутского центра. Врач этот казался немного рассеянным и немного печальным. Рей удалось его разговорить — не в последнюю очередь потому, что она сама волновалась и пыталась занять свою голову чем угодно, кроме предстоящего ей перевоплощения в декоративного серва, о которых она знала ровным счетом ничего.

Доктор Арнери рассказал ей, как будет работать ее тело после введения импланта, чего следует опасаться и на что нужно обращать внимание. Как вести себя и чего ждать. А еще он поделился — пожаловался, скорее — что если бы не необходимость, он бы никогда не стал работать в рекрутском центре. По его собственным словам, он был в душе естествоиспытателем, а не коновалом, а работа врача в центре напоминала работу на конвейере.

У Рей не было ни телефона, ни компьютера. Чтобы связаться с Арнери, она воспользовалась компьютером девочки, Киры, тщательно зачистив историю браузера после себя. Компьютер был не запаролен, но Рей опасалась, что родители просматривают историю удаленно. Сегодня она хотела посмотреть, не написал ли он ей ответ — и как назло Рен вернулся домой раньше. И чего ему было нужно?!

Рей принялась одеваться, против воли торопясь. Она не успела высушить волосы, и они неприятно холодили кожу спины и шеи, пока она натягивала многослойную одежду и глупый корсет. Надо же, а когда она была маленькой, ей казались такими красивыми костюмы балерин. Она тогда и понятия не имела, что ей придется ходить в таком сутки напролет.

Рей заглянула в потайное отделение ящика, в котором прибыла сюда, и достала расческу.

Хотя «ходить» — слишком громкое слово. Она же просто стоит или сидит целыми днями, пока про нее не вспомнят.

Эх, лучше бы не вспоминали и дальше. Не работа мечты, конечно, но получше, чем помогать распиливать и пересобирать угнанные тачки.

Из задумчивости Рей вывел легкий шорох открываемой двери, и она тут же вскочила на ноги.

На пороге стоял хозяин.

— Мистер Рен, — удивленно сказала Рей. — А что вы… Зачем… Я хотела сказать…

— Я просто хочу поговорить, — Рен слегка развел руками, как бы показывая, что дурных намерений не имеет.

— Поговорить? — Рей напряглась, вспомнив последний «разговор».

— Да. Просто… пообщаться, — Рен вздохнул. — Так я могу зайти?

— Конечно! — торопливо сказала Рей.

«Он уже зашел, вообще-то», — заметила Маленькая Рей.

Тем временем Рен шагнул вперед, и Рей подавила порыв отойти назад. В крохотной комнате было не развернуться, и поэтому Рей осталась стоять неподвижно, принужденно улыбаясь.

— Тебе нравится дом, Рей? — спросил Рен.

— Да, мистер Рен. Он очень милый. Уютный, — ответила Рей.

— Хорошо, — Рен кивнул. — Как тебе Кира?

— Милая девочка. Ну, я так думаю. Я не часто общалась с детьми, — Рей пожала плечами.

— Тебе и не придется, — сказал Рен. — Ты ведь ни с кем не разговаривала?

Рей сглотнула и ответила:

— Нет.

Ведь письмо — это не разговор.

— Нет, сэр, — поправил ее Рен.

— Нет, сэр, — быстро отозвалась Рей. Сэр — так сэр, если понадобится, будет Сыном Неба и Повелителем мира Желтой пыли его называть.

— Молодец, — Рен улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была на удивление приятная, располагающая. — Ты быстро усваиваешь информацию.

Рей вежливо улыбнулась в ответ:

— Спасибо.

— Тебе ничего не нужно?

— Нет, сэр.

— Если возникнут проблемы, пожалуйста, скажи мне.

— Да, сэр, конечно.

— И извини за то недоразумение. Похоже, мы не так друг друга поняли, — Рен снова очаровательно улыбнулся.

«Недоразумение. Он назвал это недоразумением», — прокомментировала Маленькая Рей, и если бы она была змеей, с нее можно было бы нацедить литр яда. Но Рей ухватилась за эту фразу как за спасательный круг.

— Недоразумение? — повторила она.

— Да, — ответил мистер Рен. — Я немного превратно понял… твои сигналы. Прости. Вечер был тяжелый, и мне показалось… — он пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, больше между нами не будет подобных недомолвок.

— Я не… — начала Рей, но заткнула себя. Это просто недоразумение. Недоразумение и ничего больше. — Хорошо, сэр. Вы позволите? Мне еще нужно привести себя в порядок и немного поспать.

— Да, конечно, — Рен кивнул. — Приятных снов, Рей. Увидимся завтра.

Когда за Реном закрылась дверь, Рей со вздохом опустилась на диванчик. Как же он пугал ее. Кто он там, бизнесмен? Или что-то вроде? Как от него деловые партнеры еще не разбежались. Мороз по коже от этого взгляда, и от того, как он иногда движется.

Рей тряхнула головой.

Рен сказал, что это было лишь недоразумение. Может, так оно и есть? Рей действительно не могла полностью контролировать себя под действием импланта, возможно, ее затуманенный разум решил выполнить один из отданных приказов с большим энтузиазмом? Вдруг что-то просто выпало из ее памяти?

«Он был затуманен не намного больше, чем обычно, и ты это знаешь».

А может в этой их тусовке — бизнесменов или кто они там — некоторые вещи трактуются иначе, считаются более фривольными что ли? Может, если бы она попросила его остановиться, он бы остановился? Но как же ей заговорить, если имплант подавляет любой протест? Рей вздохнула.

В конце концов, раз Рен понял, что это было недоразумение, значит можно надеяться, что такое больше не повторится, и больше он не вломится к ней.

«Надейся», — ввернула Маленькая Рей.

Рей мысленно приказала ей заткнуться и не лишать ее надежды на нормальное, мирное существование в семье Рен.

Жаль, что ответ на свое письмо она сегодня так и не прочтет. Если он был.


	6. Chapter 6

Кайло не любил назначать деловые встречи дома, но нынешний случай был особенным.

«Расслабься, — говорила ему Фазма. — Это всего лишь Хакс».

Всего лишь Хакс. Всего лишь главный исполнительный директор Старкиллер Корп. И правда, сущая ерунда.

Кайло нервничал не только потому, что беспокоился за исход их разговора. Он не признавался в этом самому себе, но больше всего он боялся быть униженным: что он откроет перед неприятным ему человеком двери, а Хакс с насмешкой бросит ему в лицо документы - фигурально выражаясь. Кайло спокойно бы отреагировал на любой исход — будь он обставлен по-другому. Если бы Фазма не настояла, и им не пришлось встречаться в доме.

Господи, жена, о чем ты думала в тот момент?

Войдя в гостиную, Хакс поприветствовал Рена кивком и со сдержанным любопытством огляделся. Его взгляд ненадолго задержался на замершей в углу балерине, а потом вернулся к Рену.

— У вас уютно, — резюмировал Хакс.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — отозвался Кайло. Он не мог заставить себя быть с Хаксом любезным и гостеприимным, воспринимая его как захватчика, который пробрался в его крепость под покровом ночи. — Мы вполне можем расположиться и здесь.

— Вы тут хозяин, Рен, — Хакс сухо улыбнулся, без приглашения уселся на диван и достал из портфеля планшет. — Приступим?

Они мало говорили, в основном просматривая документы. Появилась и исчезла экономка, поставив перед ними напитки, оставшиеся нетронутыми. Хакс листал документы на планшете лениво, не глядя — он уже изучил их миллион раз, как и Кайло.

— Совет директоров одобрил вашу кандидатуру, — сказал он, наконец. — Разумеется, главное решение оставалось за мистером Сноуком, но его с самого начала впечатлили ваши… данные.

— Рад слышать, — ответил Кайло ровным, выверенным тоном.

— Я полагаю, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным для всех, — заметил Хакс. — Ваши таланты оценили по достоинству. Лично я хотел бы, чтобы «Рыцари» стали частью Старкиллер Корп, но руководство видит их роль немного иначе. В любом случае, — Хакс сухо улыбнулся, — добро пожаловать в семью. Ваша подпись?

Кайло оставил оттиск большого пальца на планшете, а потом расписался. То же сделал и Хакс.

— Сделка с дьяволом заключена, — закончив, Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Теперь вы официально в свите сатаны.

— В налоговой декларации вы то же самое пишете?

— Почти, — Хакс отложил планшет, взял свой стакан и допил его медленными глубокими глотками. Кайло зачарованно следил, как движется его горло, ловя себя на желании сжать на этой бледной шее руки. — Спасибо за приглашение, Рен. Всегда приятно ненадолго вырваться из офиса.

— Благодарите Фазму, — ответил Кайло. — Я предпочитаю оставлять дела за порогом дома.

— Правильное решение, — Хакс встал. Его взгляд вернулся к балерине.

— Любопытно, — уронил Хакс. — Декоративный серв…

Он подошёл ближе, внимательно разглядывая Рей, неподвижно стоящую на своем месте.

— Всегда считал их абсолютно бесполезными, если они не составляют интерьер какого-нибудь тематического клуба.

— Дочери нравится балет, — пояснил Рен коротко. — Это был подарок.

— Понятно, — Хакс подошёл к Рей вплотную и провел указательным пальцем левой руки, затянутой в черную перчатку, по ее подбородку. Кайло ощутил прилив собственнической ревности и сжал кулаки, заставляя себя сконцентрироваться на том, как ногти впиваются в ладони, а не на том, с каким интересом поганец Армитаж рассматривает его собственность.

— Они действительно выполняют _любые_ приказы в этом своем трансе? — спросил Хакс.

— Мы не проверяли, — ответил Рен. — Используем ее по назначению.

— Может, и мне стоит приобрести такого, — Хакс обхватил балерину пальцами за подбородок и повернул ее голову из стороны в сторону, осматривая ее лицо.

— Может быть, — ответил Кайло. — Передавайте мои лучшие пожелания мистеру Сноуку.

Хакс посмотрел на Кайло и ухмыльнулся. Убрав руку от балерины, он сказал:

— Думаю, вы сами сможете ему их передать в скором времени. Всего хорошего, Рен. У вас чудесный дом, милые безделушки, — он покосился на серва. — Привет Фазме.

Кайло не стал провожать Хакса. Когда за ним закрылась входная дверь, Рен одним глотком осушил свой стакан и тяжело вздохнул.

***

Ее звали Рей. Странное имя, больше похожее на имя проститутки или порноактрисы. Кайло был почти уверен, что оно не настоящее.

Он не знал, с чего его вдруг так заинтересовал этот вопрос. Возможно потому, что он любил сложные задачи? Или не терпел, когда ему отказывают?

Как-то вечером, когда Кира уже легла, а они с Фазмой развалились на диване в гостиной, не слишком внимательно глядя, что происходит на экране телевизора, Кайло заметил:

— Интересно, а можно узнать фамилию серва?

— Нет, — ответила Фазма. А в ответ на удивленный взгляд Кайло добавила:

— Да, я проверяла. Должна же я знать, кто торчит по ночам в комнате моей дочери. Они ответили, что это конфиденциальная информация, и ни фирма, ни рекрутский центр не имеют права разглашать ее клиентам.

— Но должен же быть способ, — заметил Кайло.

— Наверняка он есть, — ответила Фазма. — Но, мне кажется, что если человек начинает подкупать кого-то, только чтобы узнать имя серва, это уже выходит за рамки простого беспокойства о семье.

— Возможно, — Кайло не стал делиться своими размышлениями по этому поводу. Может быть, ещё и потому, что слова Фазмы его слегка задели. Во-первых, она прямо сказала, что такая зацикленность ненормальна. А во-вторых, Кайло даже стало немного стыдно. Он хотел узнать имя серва из праздного интереса, а Фазма беспокоилась о безопасности Киры.

На следующий день он выяснил, что Фазма была права: на сайте "Фанточини" в разделе информации было написано, что они не разглашают личных данных сервов. Когда Кайло попытался выяснить у оператора, можно ли выяснить эту информацию другим путем: вдруг серва придется везти в больницу — то получил ответ, что все медицинское обслуживание сервы получают на базе фирм и рекрутских центров, и при любых признаках недомогания серва надлежит вести именно туда.

Тупик.

Но Кайло не собирался сдаваться. Взяв фотографию из портфолио Рей на сайте, он связался с одним из своим знакомых, который часто помогал деятельности «Рыцарей», обеспечивая им законную поддержку.

Детектив Дэмерон был на месте, хотя и выглядел усталым.

— Мистер Рен, — он потёр шею, и откинулся на спинку стула. Кайло заметил под расстёгнутой и порядком измятой рубашкой несвежую майку. — Вы, как солнце, освещаете мое утро.

— Много работы? — спросил Рен.

— Сами знаете. Расслабляться нам не дают.

— Как будет время, прогони кое-кого по своим базам, — сказал Кайло. — Есть только имя и фото. Фото я скинул.

— Вижу, — откликнулся Дэмерон. Он на секунду исчез из кадра, потянувшись к монитору. Потом хмыкнул. — А имя?

— Рей. Я думаю, оно не настоящее, но кто знает.

— И мне не обязательно знать, чем она перед вами провинилась? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Она ни в чем не провинилась, — ответил Рен ровно. По, видно, совсем ебанулся — по открытому каналу такое городить. — Просто хочу быть уверенным, что она хороший человек, который не сможет навредить детям.

— Вы же знаете, мистер Рен, — Дэмерон криво улыбнулся. — Хороших людей не бывает.

— Вот я и хочу выяснить, насколько она плохая, — ответил Кайло и отключился.

***

Теперь, когда «Рыцари» находились под эгидой Старкиллер Корп, Кайло приходилось чаще встречаться с Хаксом. Правда, в случае самого Кайло, кресло исполнительного директора не было по-настоящему ответственной должностью. Вся его работа по-прежнему была связана с «Рыцарями», но как исполнительный директор Кайло мог пользоваться всеми полномочиями, чтобы эту работу облегчить — и «Рыцарям» тоже. Про себя Кайло полагал, что мог бы обойтись и без официальной должности — оплата от нее не зависела, но «исполнительный директор» звучало представительно. По крайней мере, в тех кругах, где крутился Кайло, на это обращали внимание. И если раньше он был просто безвестным выскочкой (он никогда не афишировал свое происхождение), поймавшим удачу, то теперь медленно, но верно, становился уважаемым человеком, настоящий сэлф мэйд. Выплыви правда о его матери и отце, то все его заслуги наверняка приписали бы их влиянию, но пока никто не смог проследить связь между Леей Органой, известной за счет своих громких выступлений и не менее громкого замужества, и Кайло Реном.

Хакс любил поболтать, но его тон всегда был подчеркнуто пренебрежительным и снисходительным, будто он пытался указать, что место Кайло — за стенами Старкиллер Корп. Это было еще одной причиной, почему Кайло частенько показывался на рабочем месте — доказать рыжему ублюдку, что он тут надолго. Его кабинет был просторным, с огромными окнами, темной отделкой стен и черной мебелью, кабинет Хакса был похож на него и располагался в противоположном крыле здания, и обоих это вполне устраивало, потому что сводило к минимуму вероятность случайной встречи.

В этот раз Хакс сумел удивить. После недолгого обмена информацией и обсуждения новой стратегии для «Рыцарей», директор сказал:

— У меня кое-что есть для вас, Рен. Для вас и Фазмы.

Он достал из кармана визитку и пододвинул ее Кайло по гладкой поверхности черного стола.

Кайло взял визитку, рассматривая ее без особого интереса: код для сканирования, телефон и название — «Дворец». Больше ничего.

— Я думаю, вам понравится, Рен, — улыбка Хакса говорила о противоположном. Что бы он ни собирался предложить, Кайло это точно не понравится. — Это клуб.

— Что за клуб? — спросил Кайло.

— По интересам, скажем так. Приятная обстановка, отличные напитки в баре, каждую субботу представление — в программе все написано, — Хакс подпер голову рукой, не сводя взгляда с Кайло. — Часть мебели, предметов обстановки и, разумеется, выступающие — сервы. Большинство — «декорашки» — вроде вашей. Кстати, там считается вполне нормальным приходить со своей живой собственностью. Да, прогрессивная общественность, — Хакс хмыкнул, — этого не одобряет, но это как клуб владельцев породистых собак. Где вы еще можете похвастаться своим любимцем? Не в инстаграм же фотографии постить.

— У меня нет инстаграма, — отозвался Кайло.

Сказанное Хаксом не желало укладываться в его голове. Клуб, куда приходят с сервами? Дикость. Фазма на такое точно не согласится. И как это «хвастаться» своим сервом? А самое главное — зачем?

Кайло вдруг в подробностях представил картину: журналистов, толпящихся у клуба, чтобы заснять любителей такого необычного времяпрепровождения. Один из них делает фото, на которое попадают Кайло, Фазма и серв на шлейке, вроде тех, на которых водят маленьких собак. Следующая картина: его мать видит это фото в новостной ленте…

— Я вынужден отказаться от вашего предложения, — сказал Кайло. — Спасибо, но боюсь это слишком необычное развлечение. И я не представляю, как на это посмотрят некоторые мои деловые партнеры, если узнают.

— Бога ради, Рен, — Хакс расхохотался. — Это просто клуб. С совершенно обычными правилами приличия. Единственное отличие в том, что весь обслуживающий персонал, все выступающие — сервы, а не наемные работники. Не обращайте внимания на прилипал, которые будут предлагать проапгрейдить имплант вашему серву, сообщите о них охране — и дело с концом. И, скажу как ценитель, — Хакс наклонился вперед, — оперные исполнители у них отличные. Стесняетесь тащить своего серва — просто сходите посмотреть без него.

Вечером, когда Кайло пересказал этот разговор Фазме, она высказалась примерно так, как он и ожидал:

— Клуб, где выгуливают сервов? Что за хрень?

— Не только выгуливают, но еще и любуются, слушают, смотрят, — ответил Кайло.

Он отсканировал код и получил доступ к сайту клуба, где в подробностях выяснил и программу развлечений, и их стоимость. Владельцем клуба значился некий Дж. Д. Тиуре, и это имя было знакомо Рену — он был почти уверен, что слышал его от Дэмерона, но решил, что узнает об этом позже. На всякий случай. Не хотелось бы начать посещать какое-нибудь место, а потом выяснить, что его хозяина разыскивает ФБР, а посетителей — проверяют.

— У них своя театральная труппа из сервов, хор и еще черт знает что, под конец я уже бегло просматривал страницы.

— И ты хочешь пойти туда? — спросила Фазма.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Зато Хакс там, похоже, завсегдатай, — добавил он.

— Каждый сходит с ума по-своему, — Фазма покачала головой. — Интересно, а они не устраивают конкурсов на лучшего серва? Соревнования…

— Кто лучше выполнит команду? — Кайло улыбнулся.

— А что? Почему бы и такому не быть, — Фазма фыркнула. — Нет, я как представлю себе это…

Она замолчала, рассеянно накручивая прядь волос на палец, раскручивая и накручивая снова. Кайло притянул ее к себе поближе и сам сполз вниз, положив голову на ее плечо. Ему не хотелось думать о Хаксе, дурацком клубе и идиотских сервах. Хотелось просто спокойно…

Фазма резко выпрямилась, и Кайло чуть не соскользнул вниз.

— Знаешь, — заметила Фазма, — а давай. Сходим туда. Может быть, я хоть так пойму, что люди так ценят в этих сервах.

Кайло не нужно было смотреть на нее, чтобы догадаться, что в этот момент она покосилась на стоящую на своем месте балерину.

***

Клуб находился в Старом городе — там, где были под запретом современные огромные вывески, шумные громкоговорители, переливающиеся всеми огнями гигантские экраны и голо-проекторы. Аренда там тоже была недешевой — Кайло знал точно, потому что когда-то тут располагалась галерея, которую он некоторое время спонсировал. Похоже, что клуб любителей декоративных сервов вполне окупался.

«Дворец» затерялся в центре пешеходной зоны, так что Ренам предстояла небольшая прогулка от стоянки такси по первому холодку, но это их совершенно не расстроило. В Старом городе все будто дышало каким-то уютным духом ушедшей эпохи: кирпичные здания, мощеные тротуары, деревья в оградках и фонари под старину, освещающие все теплым желтым светом. Цветные гирлянды и вывески над многочисленными кафе, барами и магазинами кидали разноцветные блики на мостовую, а в арках, ведущих в темные дворы и проулки, лежала густая темнота, изредка разбавляемая светом из окон. Откуда-то доносилось приглушенное звучание саксофона, а из динамиков над входами в бары звучала современная музыка, сливаясь в шумную какофонию.

Кайло и Фазма шли, рука об руку, делясь предположениями о том, что увидят.

— Интересно, откуда Хакс узнал об этом месте. Почему оно вообще его заинтересовало, — заметил Кайло. — Ведь он не держит сервов.

— Декоративных, — напомнила Фазма. — Может, у него есть обычные… или от сервов с работы узнал.

Кайло хмыкнул. Второе здание Старкиллер Корп — и второе по величине в Даунтауне — выстроенное в форме пирамиды и напоминающее огромный муравейник, служило домом для корпоративных сервов: они жили, питались и лечились там. В Старкиллер давно отказались от наемной рабочей силы там, где это было возможно — у них было свое рекрутское агентство по вербовке сервов. Сервы часто выполняли низкоквалифицированную работу, весь штат обслуживающего персонала состояли из них и, как мог заметить Кайло, вряд ли они часто пересекались с корпоративными шишками, чтобы запросто поболтать.

За разговором они быстро дошли до места. Раньше это было жилое здание с магазином на первом этаже, с высокими арочными окнами и лестницей с коваными вычурными перилами. Теперь же вместо стекол были непрозрачные цветные витражи, над входом горела небольшая вывеска, а у дверей стоял швейцар в строгой ливрее с меховой оторочкой. Когда Кайло и Фазма поднялись по ступеням, он прошелестел:

— Мадам… Сэр… — и открыл перед ними двери. Если бы не пар, вырывавшийся из его рта, можно было подумать, что перед ними автомат — настолько невозмутимым было его лицо и отточенными движения.

Внутри другой швейцар принял у них одежду и вежливо осведомился, запланирована ли у мадам и сэра встреча, или они пришли сюда с другой целью.

— И то, и то, — весело ответила Фазма. — Нас должен встретить знакомый, мистер Армитаж Хакс.

Кайло вскинул брови:

— Ты позвала Хакса?

— Позвонила ему и сказала, что мы придем. Он сам вызвался быть нашим… проводником. Тем более, мы давно не виделись.

Кайло ничего не сказал, лишь недовольно нахмурился. Он и так видел Хакса достаточно часто, не хватало еще и вечер тратить на общение с ним, вместо того, чтобы провести его с Фазмой вдвоем.

Они вышли в просторный и высокий холл, отделанный малахитом. Звучало тихое пение, и Кайло не сразу понял, что поют колонны. Конечно, это были не настоящие колонны, а живые девушки, изображавшие кариатид. Их кожа была плотно затонирована каким-то составом, делающим ее похожей на камень. Глаза у кариатид были закрыты, а волосы спрятаны под «каменные» парики.

— Впечатляет, — заметила Фазма. — Гораздо больше, чем всякие батманы и плие.

— Не придирайся, — ответил Рен. — Была бы она тут всего одна, или, наоборот, у нас дома целая труппа…

— Ну, да, давай еще кабаре из нашего дома устроим, — пробормотала Фазма.

В этот момент в проходе в другом конце холла показался Хакс. Судя по всему, он тут находился уже давно: ворот его рубашки был расстегнут, рукава закатаны, а сам он явно был в приподнятом настроении.

Фазма помахала ему рукой и поспешила вперед, потянув за собой Кайло. Хакс ждал их. Стоило Фазме подойти, он с улыбкой подхватил ее за руку и прижал пальцы к губам:

— Фазма, — сказал Хакс, не отпуская ее руки. Кайло снова ощутил тяжёлую, удушающую хватку ревности. — Сколько лет, сколько зим. Говорил я тебе — оставайся в Старкиллер. Посещала бы это место хоть каждый день.

— Я не любитель подобного отдыха, — хмыкнула Фазма.

— Мое предложение все ещё в силе.

— Мое тоже: ты, я, зимний лес и бедные несчастные олени, которых нам предстоит пристрелить.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, я бы в жизни не тронул Бэмби, — Хакс криво ухмыльнулся.

— До тех пор, пока не нашел бы законный способ от него избавиться?

— Или нет.

Кайло почувствовал себя уязвленным. Это был разговор двух старых знакомых, обменивающихся им одним понятными шутками, а его тут словно не было.

— Добрый вечер, Хакс, — заметил он, надеясь, что это прозвучит не слишком злобно.

— Рен, — Хакс перевел взгляд на него. — Рад, что вы выбрались. Вижу, вашу «декорашку» вы решили оставить дома.

— У нее нет выходного костюма, — ответила Фазма. — Не охота позориться, знаешь ли.

— Поверь, отсутствие костюма иногда в плюс, — заметил Хакс. — Позволишь мне украсть Фазму ненадолго? — спросил он, обращаясь к Кайло.

— Конечно, — ответил Рен. — Только не уводи ее слишком далеко, чтобы я услышал, когда она начнет звать на помощь.

Хакс фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Боюсь, это мне понадобится помощь, если этой леди что-то не понравится. Не отставайте, Рен.

Они прошли под малахитовыми сводами под тихое пение и вышли к лестнице.

— Представление только через час, — сказал Хакс. — Можем освежиться, выпить что-нибудь. Заодно познакомитесь с местными нравами.

То, как он это сказал, Кайло не понравилось — будто Хакс держал их за недалеких родственников из глуши, которые впервые увидели большой город. Но Фазма согласилась, сказав, что уже давно мечтает промочить горло.

Они спустились на цокольный этаж, и тут же их оглушил шум: гомон, музыка, всплески ярких цветов, словно из сдержанной атмосферы коридоров клуба они попали прямиком в экзотическую оранжерею с громкоголосыми райскими птицами.

Помещение было заполнено народом: туда и сюда сновали официанты, за барной стойкой трудилось несколько барменов, большинство столиков было занято, а еще люди постоянно перемещались: кто-то здоровался с кем-то, где-то слышался смех, а кто-то просто прогуливался по залу без особой цели.

За одним столом расселась компания, больше похожая на сборище панков времен Сида Вишеса: кожаные куртки, блестящие заклепки и цепи, драные футболки и кислотные прически. Впрочем, куртки были из натуральной кожи, а футболки явно были пошиты не в стране третьего мира. За другим столиком расположилась немолодая леди в странной компании: юноши и девушки, облаченные в викторианские платья (один из юношей был именно в платье), сюртуки, жилеты и рубашки. Молодежь сидела прямо и неподвижно, лишь двое поддерживали с леди разговор.

Люди всех возрастов, включая седовласых мужчин с молодыми спутницами (большинство из которых были скупы на эмоции, лишь мило улыбались своим спутникам — но улыбка не достигала их глаз), почтенные леди, семейные пары, совсем юные парни и девушки — все здесь нашли себе место, все были заняты своими делами и, разумеется, у каждого был серв. Одних можно было отличить сразу, о том, что другие — сервы можно было догадаться лишь услышав, как им отдают приказы.

Мимо Ренов и Хакса лениво продефилировал мужчина, ведущий на поводке девушку, облаченную в настолько минимальную одежду, что это уже было неприличным. Судя по безразличному лицу девушки, она была сервом. Фазма, увидев его, хихикнула, как девчонка, и обратилась к Кайло:

— Я же говорила! Уверена, смотры у них тоже есть.

— Какие смотры? — переспросил Хакс. — Впрочем, мне плевать. Поверь, это не самое странное, что тут можно увидеть. Вот когда они устраивают театрализованные мистерии на праздники... Вот это зрелище.

— Скажи лучше, чего они тут _не_ делают, — хмыкнула Фазма.

— Не скучают, это точно, — ответил Хакс.

В этот момент мужчина, выгуливающий девушку на поводке, свистнул, и она легким, нечеловеческим движением запрыгнула на стол и там уселась. Это не произвело ни на кого особо впечатления, лишь кто-то из дальнего угла засвистел и зааплодировал.

— Я же говорил, тут будет на что посмотреть, — негромко заметил Хакс, наклонившись к самому уху Рена. — Идем, дорогая, - обратился он к Фазме. - Местные бармены могут показать целое представление, если попросишь. И обрати внимание на ножки барной стойки и полок с безделушками — некоторые развлекаются, пытаясь споить их и проверить, что сильнее: алкоголь или имплант.

Час пролетел незаметно — для болтавших, не переставая, Хакса и Фазмы. Кайло цедил свой напиток, вставляя редкие реплики, да поглядывал на часы. Настроение у него неуклонно стремилось вниз, а еще его дико нервировала собственно сама ножка стойки неподалеку от него — покрытая краской под лакированное дерево обнаженная девушка, подпиравшая плечами стойку.

Наконец присутствующие стали собираться на обещанное представление: викторианская компания разбилась на пары и последовала за немолодой леди, как школьники за учительницей, панки свистнули официанту, засунули в горлышко бутылки из-под шампанского свернутую в трубочку пачку хрустящих банкнот и тоже отчалили.

— Нам тоже пора, — сообщил Хакс. — К сожалению, за мной тут уже закреплено место — своя компания, отдельная ложа… вы понимаете.

— Конечно, — заметил Кайло. — Поторопись, а то вдруг тебя потеряют.

Хакс не обратил внимания на его слова, пожал Фазме пальцы, мило ей улыбаясь, и поспешил за всей толпой. Фазма собралась было пойти за ним, но Кайло ухватил ее за локоть и негромко сказал:

— Мне не нравится, как Хакс с тобой разговаривает.

— Он нормально разговаривает, — ответила Фазма. — Пойдем.

— Мне так не кажется, — гнул свое Рен.

— Кайло, я познакомилась с ним задолго до того, как встретила тебя. Расслабься. Мы просто друзья. Не все оставляют прошлое за спиной так же легко, как ты!

Фазма высвободила руку из его захвата и пошла вперёд, догоняя Хакса. Кайло остался стоять один, и люди обтекали его, как обтекает камень вода, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания.

***

Фазме понравился вечер. Она ехала домой с блестящими глазами и румяными щеками, потому что весь вечер без устали болтала и смеялась, комментируя короткую театральную постановку, и пила с Хаксом свой «адмиральский» кофе, забыв, что она приличная дама. 

Кайло не мог похвастаться тем же.

Его мрачный настрой в итоге задавил лёгкость и веселость, с которой Фазма покинула «Дворец» и домой они вернулись молча. Кайло сделал было попытку разрядить обстановку, обняв жену, когда помогал ей выпутаться из манто, но Фазма увернулась от его губ, когда он попытался поцеловать ее, и упёрлась рукой ему в грудь.

— Завтра мне рано вставать, — сказала она. — Я правда устала, Кайло.

Рен без лишних слов отпустил ее, и снова остался стоять, неподвижно, как «декорашка», наблюдая, как жена уходит наверх. Он даже не злился. Его наполняло какое-то новое чувство, странная горечь. Он посидел немного внизу, а потом направился на самый последний этаж, в мансарду. Ему казалось правильным поступить именно так. Не хотелось ложиться в постель к жене, чувствуя ее отстраненность. Кайло всегда старался вынести негативные эмоции за пределы семейного круга, не в последнюю очередь потому, что его собственные родители тащили в этот круг все подряд, от дрязг на работе до разборок между собой и своими приятелями. Чтобы не дать щупальцам своей ярости дотянуться до семьи, Кайло был готов пойти на многое.

Кто бы мог подумать, что глупая безделушка, купленная для дочери, так хорошо подходит для этих целей.

Зайдя в комнатку, Кайло проверил, плотно ли закрывается дверь, и повернулся к балерине. Торшер был выключен, но работал ночник, освещая комнату мягким слабым светом.

Балерина заметила его. Он вновь поймал отголосок странного, испуганного выражения в ее глазах, но в остальном ее лицо было бесстрастно.

— Привет, — негромко сказал Кайло. — У меня сегодня был ужасный вечер.

Балерина молчала. Кайло снова окинул ее взглядом с головы до ног: прямая, как деревце, стройная, с правильными чертами лица. Как кукла, самая настоящая.

— Повернись, — сказал он спокойно. — Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать. Будет лучше, если ты снимешь одежду сама.

Балерина механически повернулась, подсобрала все свои фатиновые юбки и плавным движением стянула колготки до середины бедер. Кайло на мгновение залюбовался ей, а потом сказал:

— Белье тоже. И освободи корсет.

Балерина спустила до колен трусики вместе с колготками, завела руки за спину и принялась ослаблять шнуровку. Кайло приблизился, мягко провел пальцем по торчащим лопаткам, проверяя — не вздрогнет ли? А потом наклонился к уху балерины и приказал:

— Нагнись. Ноги вместе.

В этот раз он трахал ее между бедер медленно, удерживая за волосы, жёсткие от лака.

— Больше, — начал он, выдыхая в перерывы между толчками, — никакого лака, никакой пудры, кроме особенных случаев.

Второй рукой он сжал маленькую грудь, надеясь — что делает балерине достаточно больно, что она кривится от боли, и маска безразличия на ее лице наконец-то трескается от эмоций, жалея — что не может укусить ее или оставить другие следы.

Заставив балерину нагнуться ниже, он потерся членом об ложбинку между ее ягодиц, испытывая сильный соблазн присунуть ей прямо так, вдолбиться в нее, сухую и узкую.

Отпустив ее волосы, Кайло облизал два пальца и медленно ввел их в тесное, жаркое, сжатое влагалище.

— Как ты думаешь, я могу приказать тебе потечь для меня? — спросил он.

Балерина не ответила. Разумеется.

Кайло отпустил ее и приказал:

— Садись на диван. С раздвинутыми ногами.

Балерина подчинилась, но в ее движениях, до этого плавных, появилась какая-то дерганность. Она сбросила на пол мешающее ей белье и уселась на диван, прямо, как кукла, широко и бесстыдно разведя ноги.

— Ласкай себя, — приказал Рен. — Так, как ты обычно это делаешь, чтобы удовлетворить себя. Ты ведь занималась этим раньше?

Балерина кивнула. Медленно поднеся руку ко рту, она смочила пальцы слюной и опустила ладонь вниз, поглаживая клитор.

Кайло начал дрочить, не отводя взгляда от ее спокойного лица.

— Старайся лучше, — приказал он, чувствуя, как срывается дыхание. — Я хочу, чтобы ты текла. Хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь — тут, на моих глазах, с пальцами в своей ебанной дырке.

Балерина начала работать пальцами интенсивнее. Ее щеки порозовели, но лицо по-прежнему было лишено всякого выражения.

Кайло тяжело дышал, не сводя с нее глаз, неосозанно стараясь попасть с ней в один ритм. Его удовольствие нарастало одновременно с тем, как резче и дерганнее становились движения балерины. В слабом свете ночника было видно, что теперь ее пальцы легко скользят по влажно поблескивающим складкам

— Давай, — приказал он смело, чувствуя, что сам балансирует на краю оргазма. — Кончай!

Балерина вздрогнула всем телом, яростно растирая промежность, ее колени конвульсивно дернулись в попытке сжаться, и Кайло кончил с тяжёлым полувздохом-полустоном, оперевшись спиной о стену.

— Молодец, — сказал он, сглотнув вязкую слюну. Посмотрел на испачканную в сперме руку и перевел взгляд на балерину.

Когда она подняла на него глаза, Кайло сделал шаг к ней и провел пятерней по ее щеке, вытирая ладонь.

— Можешь привести себя в порядок. Если я узнаю, что ты болтаешь об этом… Если я вообще узнаю, что ты с кем-то болтаешь, придется наказать тебя. Храни молчание… Рей.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Кайло почувствовал, что его настроение возвращается в норму. Принимая душ, он насвистывал.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Кайло успел подзабыть о своей просьбе, когда Дэмерон сбросил ему сообщение, что работа сделана.

Решив, что раз есть повод, можно было бы и встретиться лично, Кайло написал, чтобы Дэмерон подъезжал к ресторану вечером. Это был его "официальный" способ заработка - небольшой ресторан экзотической кухни, приносящий достаточный доход. Это был необычный выбор, ведь эту нишу давно и прочно заняли этнические диаспоры, но Кайло провел всю юность на Востоке со своим дядей, так что это было неудивительно, и в вопросе он разбирался. Помимо прочего, это всегда объясняло его интерес к зарубежным поставкам.

Дэмерон явился чуть раньше, и, когда Кайло приехал, перед детективом уже стояли два пустых стакана с пивом и один полный. Дэмерон меланхолично грыз каких-то жареных перченых кузнечиков, которых здесь подавали бесплатно в виде закуски, экзотики ради. Судя по всему, кузнечики под пиво шли хорошо, но Кайло проверять не хотел.

Он уселся напротив, и Дэмерон кивнул ему:

— Мистер Рен.

— Что выяснил? — спросил Кайло, не здороваясь.

— Это ее настоящее имя, — ответил Дэмерон. — Рей Ниима, полных девятнадцать лет, образования нет, есть приводы в полицию в подростковом возрасте из-за мелких магазинных краж. Осиротела в раннем возрасте, находилась под опекой дальних родственников, официально нигде не работала. После смерти опекунов пять лет находилась в детском доме, по крайней мере по документам. В той дыре, где она жила, не особо заморачиваются ведением отчетности. На этом все, — Дэмерон взял стакан и залпом выпил чуть ли не половину. — Мне по-прежнему не стоит знать, кто она?

— Серв, — ответил Рен. Он помолчал немного, глядя, как оседает пена в стакане Дэмерона. — Еще такой вопрос. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Дж. Д Тиуре?

— О Тиуре и вы знаете, мистер Рен, — отозвался Дэмерон. — Это же гребанный Джабба Хатт. Все управление ходит, мечтая в один прекрасный день доказать его причастность к торговле людьми — нелегальной, я имею в виду, а уж ФБР спит и видит однажды подловить его, — По издал скрежещущий смешок. — Знаете, как говорят? Практически все дерьмо, что толкают на улицах, приходит сюда по его каналам.

«Понятно, отчего имя мне показалось знакомым», — подумал Кайло.

— Надеюсь, вы с ним не связались? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Нет. Только не с ним, — ответил Кайло. — Беспокоишься обо мне?

— А вы как думаете?

— А что насчет Старкиллер Корп? Думаешь, они могут с ним связаться?

— Может быть. Я не тот человек, который мог бы об этом рассказать. Вы и сами могли бы разузнать.

— Иногда лучше не выражать свою заинтересованность, — уронил Кайло.

— Что верно, то верно, — По подхватил стакан и отпил хороший глоток

Кайло вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт и пододвинул его по столу Дэмерону.

— Спасибо за работу. Тут немного. На поправку здоровья.

— Что бы я без вас делал, — По ухмыльнулся. — Может, возьмете на зарплату?

— А чем тебе управление не угодило?

— Уже слышали, может? — По отхлебнул ещё пива. — Очередной больной ублюдок избил до смерти своих сына и жену, а когда к нему пришли, заявил, что был не в себе и не имел намерения их убивать, — По вздохнул, отставил стакан в сторону и рубанул ребром ладони себе по горлу:

— Вот тут уже у меня это все. Вся эта грязь, это мудачье… И не знаешь, что хуже.

— Знаешь, детектив, — ответил Кайло. — Поэтому и сидишь на своем месте.

По хохотнул, но невесело. Покрутил стакан в ладонях, глядя, как плещется пиво, и стекает по стеклу пена.

— Он своей жене лицо в мясо расхерачил, — добавил Дэмерон. — Бил ее лицом об угол стола, долго бил. Но не имел, знаете ли, намерения.

Кайло не считал себя хорошим человеком, отнюдь, но он бы в жизни никогда не поднял руку на Киру или на Фазму — неважно, что могли они сделать или сказать, это было непреложное правило. Во всем этом больном безумном мире они были неприкосновенны. Да, иногда он перегибал палку с другими, но учинить такое с самыми близкими…

— И правда — больной ублюдок, — бросил Рен. — Надеюсь, ему вкатят пожизненное.

***

То, чем она занималась, было отвратительно.

На какой-то период после этого, Рей просто выпала из реальности, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли. В себя она пришла только, когда подсохшая сперма стянула кожу пленкой. Только тогда Рей на негнущихся ногах добралась до ванной и отмылась.

Стук сердца отдавался у нее в ушах, горло сдавливало, когда она пыталась снова прокрутить в памяти их встречи с Реном. То, как он больно сжимал ее, как приказал мастурбировать — и как ее тело подчинилось ему, будто не существовало обстоятельств, не существовало ее паникующего «Я», похороненного под невозмутимостью, которую ей дарил имплант. Хозяин сказал — и тело спешило вперед сознания. Возможно, скоро вообще научатся отключать его, делать из людей идеальных сервов? Возможно, это даже гуманнее, чем терпеть такое, чувствовать, что твое тело подчиняется тебе выборочно.

Рей начало казаться, что все происходящее — затянувшийся кошмар, от которого не получается проснуться, нелогичный, нелинейный, изобилующий провалами. Стоило ей лишь подумать, что все нормально, он подкидывал ей новый ужасный поворот.

В следующий свой выходной у нее получилось снова выйти в сеть и проверить почту. К ее радости, Рей увидела, что Арнери написал ответ. Торопливо кликнув по письму, она принялась читать, и тут же почувствовала, что ее воодушевление уходит, как вода в сток.

Арнери высказывал свое беспокойство о ней, но при этом интересовался — точно ли произошло «недоразумение» между Рей и хозяином? У некоторых реципиентов, писал Арнери, возникает нетипичная реакция на сыворотку. Они будто галлюцинируют наяву, их мысли преображаются в зрительные видения.

Арнери писал так убедительно, что Рей ненадолго приостановила чтение, задумавшись. Вдруг все это лишь ее выдумка? Отголоски страхов?

«Отголоски оставили тебе синяки на шее? — ехидно спросила Маленькая Рей. — А может ты выдумала его мерзкую кончу на своем лице?»

Рей продолжила читать, все больше мрачнея.

В том случае, писал Арнери, если между вами действительно происходит нежелательное взаимодействие (он именно так и написал — «нежелательное взаимодействие»), то Рей ничего не сможет с этим сделать до истечения срока контракта с семьёй. Пока она физически здорова, то, никто не станет начинать расследование. В случае же нанесения вреда серв может покинуть дом в один из перерывов.

«Но что делать, — подумала Рей, — если вред не физический? Или если серва удерживают?»

Она задала эти вопросы Арнери и отправила письмо, напряжённо сгорбившись над столом.

Клик — и письмо ушло адресату. Рей немного посидела, бездумно прокручивая колесико мышки, и уже хотела закрыть вкладку и выйти, когда динамик мелодично тренькнул, а на экране высветилась надпись «1 новое письмо». Рей быстро открыла его — оно было от Арнери.

«Мне очень жаль, — писал он, — но без доказательств физического вреда ничего нельзя сделать. Даже чтобы инициировать проверку содержания серва, необходима жалоба от постороннего. Я попытаюсь узнать, возможно ли как-то повлиять на это. Держитесь. Не давайте повода».

Рей уставилась на экран, снова и снова перечитывая строки.

«Все не так плохо, — сказала она себе. — Арнери сказал, что проверит — и он сделает это. Он сам сказал, что обеспокоен».

«Свежо предание», — возразила Маленькая Рей.

Рей рассеянно закрыла вкладку, вновь обдумывая прочитанное, и в этот момент услышала приближающиеся шаги. Она торопливо закрыла браузер, захлопнула ноутбук и отодвинулась от столика — в комнату заглянула хозяйка дома. Когда она увидела Рей, выражение ее лица стало каким-то неприятно жестким, неживым, как маска. Рей же почувствовала себя преступником, застигнутым в разгар преступления.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Фазма.

— Я… — Рей осеклась. Внутренности будто стянуло тугой петлей. Рен запретил ей с кем-либо говорить. Если она это сделает, то нарушит приказ.

— Я жду ответа, — сухо сказала Фазма.

— Я не могу найти свою пудру, — выдавила Рей. — Я думала, вдруг забыла ее где-то здесь.

— Если ее найдут, то сразу отнесут тебе, — ответила Фазма. — И, пожалуйста, не заходи в комнату Киры, пока она тебя не позовет. Это приказ.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказала Рей.

Фазма не сводила с нее мрачного взгляда.

— Что-то ещё?

— Нет, мэм, — Рей торопливо поднялась со стула, больше всего желая убраться подальше с глаз хозяйки. — Извините.

И уже уходя Рей вспомнила, что так и не очистила за собой историю. Черт, да она кажется даже не разлогинилась! Что же теперь делать? Нужно снова залезть в компьютер, и сделать это прежде, чем историю проверят и снова включится имплант — иначе она просто не сможет туда зайти.

***

Вернувшись домой, Кайло заметил, что Фазма чем-то раздражена, но молчит. Впрочем, долго хранить молчание у нее не получилось, и причина вскрылась перед самым сном, когда они поднялись в спальню.

— Мне это не нравится, — Фазма сердито вздохнула.

— А именно? — Кайло вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Сегодня я наш торшер в балетной пачке застала в комнате Киры. Что ей там было нужно, пока Киры нет дома?

— Ты спросила у нее? — полюбопытствовал Кайло.

— Да, она сказала, что потеряла свою пудру. Я запретила ей туда заходить без приглашения, — Фазма в раздражении уселась перед туалетным столиком и уставилась на своё отражение с таким видом, будто оно было виновато во всем, включая повышение цен на электроэнергию и плохую экологию.

— Этим «декорашкам» мозги сворачивают подчистую, — буркнула она. — Кто знает, что у них в голове творится.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить у Хакса. Он вроде разбирается в них, — заметил Кайло, и это прозвучало более едко, чем он рассчитывал.

— Да причем тут Хакс! — раздраженно воскликнула Фазма. — Если дело в…

— В чем? — спросил Кайло.

— Ни в чем, — ответила Фазма негромко. — Забудь.

Она принялась стирать косметику с лица, резко, сердито.

— Извини, — Кайло подошел к ней и положил руки на плечи. — Я не очень люблю Хакса.

— Дело не в Хаксе, — ответила Фазма, глядя на него в отражении зеркала. — Я говорила, меня нервируют эти сервы.

— В клубе мне так не показалось, — заметил Кайло и прикусил язык.

— Там они… часть обстановки. Они не стоят у тебя над душой круглые сутки. Ты не видишь их все остальное время. Не думаешь о них. Чувствуешь разницу?

— Не очень, — ответил Кайло. — Но и ты меня пойми: Хакс, он… — Рен замолчал. — Он квинтэссенция того, что бесит меня на работе.

Фазма обернулась, глядя на него:

— Только поэтому?

Вместо ответа Рен наклонился вперед и осторожно поцеловал Фазму в шею, одновременно стягивая с ее крепких молочно-белых плеч пеньюар. Его рука спустилась ниже, накрывая ее грудь под скользкой тонкой тканью сорочки. Жена тихо и мягко вздохнула, выгибаясь ему навстречу, и Кайло сжал пальцами ее сосок.

— Дома я не хочу о нем слушать, — пробормотал он в перерывах между поцелуями. — О чем угодно, кроме того, что связано с работой.

***

По расчетам Кайло, сегодня у Рей должен был быть «выходной». Дом сегодня был тих и спокоен: Кира еще не вернулась со школы, Фазма была на работе. Он же специально решил прийти домой пораньше, надеясь застать балерину… нет, конечно же не врасплох. Но Кайло нравилось думать о том, каким будет ее выражение лица, когда он войдет в ее каморку.

Сегодня солнце светило ярко, его лучи, падая сквозь витраж, окрашивали вещи во все цвета радуги. Рей сидела на диванчике, сосредоточенно подшивая одну из фатиновых юбок. Когда дверь открылась, Рей повернулась к нему резко, иголка застыла в ее пальцах. Она окинула взглядом Кайло с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на руках — Кайло держал их за спиной.

— Сэр? — спросила она. Ее голос прозвучал почти жалобно.

— Я не помешал? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, сэр, — Рей отложила шитье и положила скрещенные руки на колени. На ней была тонкая длинная белая майка — наверное, единственная ее смена одежды. — Вы что-то хотели?

— Да, — Кайло убрал руки из-за спины. — У меня для тебя подарок.

— Подарок? — переспросила Рей неуверенно. Она посмотрела на то, что Кайло держал в руках, а потом снова перевела взгляд на него.

— Встань, — сказал Кайло с улыбкой. — Я хочу поглядеть, как он будет смотреться.

Рей подчинилась, но в ее движениях сквозила неуверенность.

— Повернись ко мне спиной, — попросил Кайло. Рей повернулась, и он увидел, что ее спина покрылась мурашками.

Кайло расправил и осторожно накинул ей на шею широкий кружевной чокер на завязках, подобранный в тон к узорам на платье.

— Насчет прошлого вечера, — мягко сказал он, расправляя кружева и не упуская случая провести пальцами по тонким ключицам. — Ты должна понимать, что у всех есть… потребности. У меня очень тяжелая работа, я не всегда могу проконтролировать себя, напряжение просто берет надо мной верх — и все, — Кайло наклонился к уху балерины и успокаивающе добавил:

— Но я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю. Просто… иногда я бываю раздражительным, но это всегда заканчивается.

Кайло наклонился еще немного и позвал:

— Рей?

— Да? — Рей повернула голову, чуть отстранившись. Ее глаза были расширены, блестели, как стеклянные шарики.

— У нас ведь все в порядке?

— Д-да, все в порядке, — подтвердила Рей.

— Отлично, — Кайло быстро выпрямился и стал завязывать узел. — Ну как, неплохо смотрится?

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо, — Кайло затянул узел посильнее и сказал негромко:

— Я знаю, что ты нарушила мой приказ. Я понимаю. Поэтому отложу наказание на потом. Ты можешь отвечать на вопросы Рей. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты говорила с кем-то, начинала разговоры и рассказывала о чем-то, кроме твоих основных нужд. Хорошо?

— Н-но…

Кайло затянул узел туже.

— Хорошо?

— Да, сэр, — ответила Рей, и Кайло почувствовал, как ее горло дернулось под туго натянутой тканью.

Кайло ослабил узел и завязал бантик.

— Вот и все, — сказал он. — По-моему очень мило. Можешь носить его.

— Спасибо, сэр, — балерина не поворачивалась, но Кайло видел, как она напряжена: дотронься — вздрогнет.

— Пожалуйста. Как я говорил, если возникнут проблемы — обращайся ко мне. Не пытайся решить их сама.

С этими словами Рен вышел. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он почувствовал, как его губы растягивает довольная улыбка.

Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Он чувствовал себя… удовлетворенным.

***

«Потом» наступило скоро — всего лишь на второй день после их разговора, когда балерина вновь стала послушной и индифферентной.

Вечер Кайло провел с Кирой — они валяли дурака, играли в какие-то глупые видеоигры, вместо более полезных занятий, а когда часы пробили десять — проследил, чтобы дочь умылась перед сном и легла спать вовремя. Пожелав ей спокойной ночи, Кайло заглянул в супружескую спальню. Фазма ложиться не собиралась, уткнувшись в монитор компьютера, изредка принималась что-то сосредоточенно печатать, тихо ругаясь, и Рен, пожелав спокойной ночи и ей, загодя, ушел на кухню. Сделав себе чаю покрепче, Кайло неслышно поднялся наверх, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к тишине. Перед дверью в комнату балерины он остановился ненадолго: отхлебнул чаю, пригладил волосы и, наконец, вошел.

Балерина сидела на диванчике, неподвижная, как всеми забытая статуя. Только что пыли не хватало.

— Я долго думал о том, какое должно быть наказание, — сказал Кайло. Ногой он закрыл дверь поплотнее, а кружку поставил на край старого комода. — И, в конце концов, решил остановиться на классике.

Он подошёл к балерине и присел рядом с ней на диванчик.

— Я провел юные годы с дядей, а у него был своеобразный подход к воспитанию, — продолжил Кайло, рассеянно поглаживая балерину по колену — так треплют по холке кота или собаку. — Старомодный. Кто жалеет розги, тот портит ребенка. Я не хочу тебя испортить, Рей.

Кайло сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда полотняный мешочек. Открыв его, он высыпал на ладонь сухой горох.

— Позаимствовал у нашей общей знакомой Маз, — пояснил он.

Наклонившись, Кайло аккуратно рассыпал горох по половицам и приказал:

— Становись на колени. Прямо сюда.

Балерина выполнила его приказ. Она не поморщилась, но восхитительный эффект от стояния на крупе проявлялся не сразу. Да что там говорить, Кайло даже спустя годы не забыл о полученных впечатлениях.

Сам же Кайло встал с диванчика прямо перед ней, расстегивая ширинку.

— Пожалуйста, — мягко сказал он. — Развлеки себя. Тебе так стоять целую ночь.

Балерина послушно механически открыла рот, и стоило ей обхватить головку его члена губами, как по телу Рена пробежала сладкая дрожь. Положив руку балерине на затылок, он направил ее, задавая ритм.

— Ты… слишком хорошая девочка, чтобы тебя портить, — выдохнул Кайло. — Но ты должна стараться лучше.

Он чуть потянул ее за волосы, пропуская их между пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые дарил ему рот серва. Она старательно работала языком над головкой, глубоко вбирала в себя его ствол, почти до самого корня, подчинялась даже легчайшему нажиму пальцев, механически выдерживая ритм.

Абсолютное послушание.

Почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, Кайло начал двигать бедрами резче, удерживая балерину за затылок. Она не протестовала, смирно подставляя рот, и, сжав ее волосы в кулаке, Кайло кончил, наполнив ее глотку спермой.

Выдохнув, Рен медленно вытащил член у нее изо рта и приказал:

— Глотай.

Балерина проглотила, с безразличным выражением на лице. В уголках ее глаз блестели слезы, щеки покраснели.

— Не забудь очистить его, — добавил Кайло, и балерина послушно облизала его член.

— Молодец, — Кайло потрепал ее по волосам, рывком подтянул трусы и джинсы и застегнулся. — Стой так, пока я не отменю приказ.

***

Склонившись над унитазом, Рей засунула два пальца в рот. Желудок скрутило, и ее вырвало. Это ее не успокоило, и Рей продолжала пихать пальцы в глотку, пока пищевод не стал конвульсивно сжиматься, потому что желудок был полностью пуст. Только тогда Рей, наконец, выпрямилась, и принялась умываться и полоскать рот, стараясь избавиться от мерзкого вкуса на языке.

«Сукин сын!» — подумала Рей. Эта мысль была ясной и яркой, наполненной эмоциями, несмотря на то, что имплант подавлял большую их часть. Но внутри у Рей все клокотало, как лава в вулкане. Ее потряхивало от желания сделать что-то — Рену, с Реном, чтобы он перестал обращаться с ней так!

«Осторожнее, — заметила Маленькая Рей. — Он все ещё твой хозяин. Единственное, что ты можешь сделать — дождаться конца контракта».

Так и следовало поступить: сесть, сложив руки в первую позицию, потупить глаза, и ждать, ждать, и терпеть — а разве Рей не умеет ни того, ни другого?

«Я выберусь отсюда, — подумала Рей. — Контракт закончится, и я уеду, и пусть чёртов мистер Рен, сэр, остаётся со своими заебами».

Но днем ее решимость куда-то испарилась. Колени до сих пор болели — она простояла так почти всю ночь, и если бы не имплант, наверняка бы с ума сошла от боли. Когда утром Рен заглянул к ней и сказал, что она молодец и может вставать, Рей чуть не расплакалась от облегчения. А еще она задалась вопросом, может ли Рен следить за ней удаленно? И где расположены камеры? Похоже, пока никто не узнал, что она пользовалась компьютером девочки, но это было дело времени. Рей предполагала, что единственное место, где не было камер — это ее комната. Там они были ни к чему.

Единственным вариантом для нее оставалось как можно чаще быть на виду камер. Когда ей выделили комнату, то разрешили уходить туда на ночь. Теперь Рей решила, что будет отстаивать все сутки между перерывами в гостиной. У всякой монеты есть вторая сторона — вряд ли миссис Рен обрадуется, увидев развлечения своего мужа в записи.

В конце концов, это же ее работа, служить украшением.

Погруженная в спокойное, полу-трансовое состояние, в котором ей так хорошо думалось, Рей не сразу обратила внимание на смех. Такой веселый и такой… несвойственный этому месту, с его вечно угрюмыми и занятыми хозяевами, с девочкой, пропадающей в школе.

Смех доносился из сада.

Воровато оглядевшись, Рей подошла к окну и замерла возле него.

Это были садовник и горничная, которая раз в неделю помогала экономке с уборкой всего дома. Они душевно смеялись над чем-то, облаченные в простую, удобную одежду. Даже форменное платье и фартук горничной казались Рей милее, чем ненавистный корсет и пачка. Рей полагала, что ее не будет видно с улицы, но она ошибалась.

— Смотри, — горничная указала на нее сквозь стекло. — Это декоративный серв!

Садовник присвистнул.

— Вот это круто! А зачем он им? Раз они из тех, кто покупает сервов, почему бы не нанять их вместо меня и тебя?

— Да кто их знает, — горничная пожала плечами. — Идем. Хочешь посмотреть на нее?

— Ну… Давай, — садовник почесал затылок. — А можно?

— Только разуйся, чтобы не наследить, я задолбалась паркет натирать, — горничная потянула садовника в сторону, и они скрылись из виду.

Рей застыла.

Очень скоро, садовник и горничная — Роуз, кажется, так ее зовут — заглянули в гостиную.

— Роуз, тут же камеры, — пробубнил садовник. — Это нормально, что мы тут…

— Финн, нет никаких правил, запрещающих садовнику заходить в дом!

— Я боюсь, что Рену это может не понравиться. Ты его не знаешь. Просто ебнутый, — Финн понизил голос. — Сейчас еще ничего, а вот в прошлом году, помню, бывали у него те еще закидоны. Лучше бы он торчал или бухал, так нет же, трезвенник.

«Ага, конечно», — подумала Рей. Когда Рен приходил к ней — не с подарками и сухими извинениями, а собираясь демонстративно обкончать — от него явно пахло алкоголем.

Тем временем горничная подтащила садовника к Рей.

— Жуть, да? — сказала она. — Эй! Привет! — до Рей дошло, что Роуз обращается к ней. — Я не знаю, как тебя зовут. Ты как тут, нормально?

Рей кивнула — ей было нельзя разговаривать. Она могла отвечать на вопросы, но боялась даже открыть рот — слишком жива была память о наказании. Ведь если Рен просмотрит записи с камер, и увидит, как она говорит, он может захотеть повторить свой урок.

— Чего она молчит? — спросил Финн.

— Не знаю. Раньше она говорила с Маз, — Роуз пожала плечами. — Тебе ничего не нужно?..

Рей покачала головой, а Роуз продолжила:

— …помощь?

Рей замерла. Горло снова стиснула петля. Она очень, очень хотела кивнуть, и сказать «Да», но не могла.

— У нее точно все нормально? — подозрительно спросил Финн. — Взгляд такой странный…

— У всех декоративных сервов взгляд странный, они же под транками, — отмахнулась Роуз. — Если что-то нужно, или захочешь поговорить, зови нас, окей? Я тут редко бываю, но Финн любит поболтать. Если что — выходи к нему.

Рей очень хотела кивнуть. Она очень хотела поговорить с кем-то, кроме Рена, выдать что-то кроме односложных реплик — и не могла. Глаза защипало.

Роуз, видя, что никакой реакции на ее слова нет, пожала плечами.

— Ладно, идем.

Они с садовником ушли.

— А мы можем отдать ей приказ? — донеслось до Рей.

— Финн, ты дурак? Только хозяева могут. Это как зомбирование.

— Может, ее зазомбировали, что она говорить разучилась?..

Рей тихо всхлипнула. Слезы не текли, но дышать было тяжело.

_Кто-нибудь._

_Пожалуйста._

_Задайте мне правильный вопрос._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Кайло ждал, замерев за дверью. Тень надежно укрывала его, и он вжимался в стену, прислушиваясь к легким шагам. Ближе, еще ближе… Кайло почувствовал, как улыбка растягивает его губы и сделал незаметный шаг в сторону. Дверь открылась и…

— Попалась!

Дочь взвизгнула от неожиданности, когда он схватил ее за плечи, но, увидев, что Рен смеется, воскликнула:

— Это не смешно!

— That girl’s so sweet just like her name!.. — пропел Кайло, подхватывая Киру на руки.

— Папа! — возмутилась Кира и попыталась закрыть ему рот рукой. — Молчи!

— Да ладно тебе, я никому не скажу, что ты смотришь «Шарлотту Земляничку».

— Она для малышей! — Кира подхватила от кого-то в школе, что «Земляничку» смотрят только самые маленькие, и теперь, несмотря на то, что она любила этот мультик, она всячески открещивалась от того, что смотрела его.

— Нет, я сам с интересом смотрел, честно. И ты смотрела.

— Папа!

— Ладно, ладно, не скажу, — Кайло поцеловал Киру в макушку. — Тебя донести до комнаты?

— Не надо меня никуда нести, я дойду сама! — Кира завертелась в его руках, и Кайло поставил ее на пол.

— Как в школе дела?

Кира вздохнула:

— Нужно готовиться к выставке научных достижений, а я не знаю, что придумать.

— Поищи в интернете, — предложил Кайло.

Кира посмотрела на него, как на идиота:

— Все будут искать в интернете, пап. Я хочу сделать что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем вулкан из колы и ментоса.

— Можешь использовать турбину, вращаемую направленной струей колы, и зарядить батарейку, пока она крутится, — сказал Кайло. — И не смотри на меня так. Там, где я учился, не было никаких выставок. Только горы, и необходимость тащиться пешком по три километра утром и вечером.

Кира вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Посмотрю в интернете, — рассудила она. — Может, мы с Аней попробуем сделать что-нибудь вместе. Она всегда что-то придумывает.

Кира поднялась в свою комнату, а Кайло — в спальню. Фазма была уже там, судя по одежде — поднялась туда сразу, как вошла в дом, и сосредоточенно серфила историю браузера Киры. Она методично занималась этим раз в неделю, справедливо полагая, что должна знать, чем интересуется ее ребенок, даже если не хочет говорить об этом с родителями.

— Что там у Киры? — спросил Кайло, обнимая Фазму за плечи и устраивая свой подбородок у нее на макушке. — Не заказывает ещё наркотики через интернет?

— Пока ещё нет, — буднично ответила Фазма. — Но мне совсем не нравится, как они выражаются в этой онлайн-игре. Вот вроде пиздюки, а уже такие слова знают.

Кайло хмыкнул.

— Нет, ну ты погляди, это ее одноклассник. Мальчик из хорошей семьи. Скажи честно, в его возрасте ты уже имел понятие о том, что такое «отсосать»?

— Не помню, — честно ответил Рен. — Но подозреваю, что слово он может знать, а вот полного представления ещё не иметь.

— С Кирой я поговорю насчёт допустимого лексикона, — пообещала Фазма, лениво проматывая список посещённых сайтов. — Вроде ничего криминального. О, похоже, она завела себе вторую почту.

— Эта? — Кайло ткнул пальцем в строчку.

Фазма кивнула.

— Посмотрю на работе, — сказала она. — Неохота сейчас голову забивать.

Свернув вкладку, она откинулась назад, опираясь на Кайло.

— Докатишь меня до ванной?

— Я даже могу тебя туда кинуть. Вместе с ноутбуком

— Воды налить не забудь, — Фазма хмыкнула. — Я уже согласна на 110. Зачем мы в это все ввязались, Кайло? Нам раньше плохо жилось?

— Мы в это ввязались, чтобы нам жилось ещё лучше. И чтобы больше не нужно было рвать жилы, — ответил Кайло. — Ну так что, я несу тебя в ванную с ноутбуком?

— Нет, пожалуй доберусь сама. Не переживай за ноутбук, если понадобится, я воспользуюсь феном, — Фазма со вздохом выпрямилась, потерла глаза и чертыхнулась, вспомнив, что накрашена.

***

На дороге возникла пробка из-за аварии, и на работу Фазма опоздала. К тому моменту, когда она вошла в офис, на телефон пришло с десяток голосовых сообщений, и в работу пришлось включаться без обязательного утреннего кофе и медитации на затянутый серо-серебристым смогом город. Будь оно все проклято, иногда Фазма жалела, что выбрала офисную работу. Порой хотелось опять облачиться в полевую униформу — и гори оно все огнем. Она все еще могла дать фору любому командиру «Первого Ордена» по физподготовке, а уж по стрессоустойчивости и подавно.

Однако всегда наступает момент, когда ты передаешь право марать руки кому-то другому, а ответственность за происходящее по-прежнему лежит на тебе — впрочем, Фазме мастерски удавалось ее избегать.

Поэтому, едва войдя в офис, она села за стол, включила компьютер, который тут же законнектился с ее виртуальным рабочим столом: что бы ни говорили, а целый облачный стол — это удобно, хоть и рискованно с точки зрения информационной безопасности. Фазме нравилось, что, открывая ноутбук дома или включая монитор на работе, она видит одну и ту же картинку и может кликнуть любой документ.

И первое, что выскочило перед ней — история браузера Киры. Вот же проклятье, разговор насчет допустимой лексики опять откладывался… Внизу высветился список пропущенных вызовов, и Фазма с удивлением заметила, что часть голосовых сообщений, пришедших ей, принадлежала Хаксу. Не похоже было, что он звонил просто справиться о ее здоровье.

В списке приоритетов Армитаж Хакс по-прежнему оставался в первой десятке, и Фазма, не раздумывая, набрала его номер. Долго ждать ответа не пришлось.

— Доброе утро, Арми, — поприветствовала товарища Фазма.

— Кому как, — от выражения лица Хакса скисло бы даже искусственное молоко. — Не просветишь меня, какого хера твой муженек пытается со всеми нами поссориться?

— То есть? — нахмурилась Фазма. — Погоди, я, наверное, сменю канал.

Она переключилась на зашифрованный канал, и уж там Хакс дал волю своим эмоциям.

— Некий По Дэмерон начал выяснять, с какими именно деловыми партнерами у «Старкиллера» дела — и какие именно. Радует, что только в официальном списке их сотни, но его подозрительная активность меня настораживает, тем более, что заходит он с правильного конца.

— Я об этом ничего не знаю, — озадаченно сказала Фазма.

— Руководство тоже, — ответил Хакс. — Пока не знает. Был бы Рен один, я бы джигу сплясал, когда его отсюда вышибли бы, но ему же семью кормить. Вразуми своего муженька и выясни, нахера он это творит.

— Хорошо, — Фазма нахмурилась. — Обязательно.

Хакс отключился, не прощаясь.

Фазма некоторое время машинально прокручивала список ссылок из браузера Киры, а потом остановилась на ее второй почте. Зачем мужу рыть под собственных партнеров? Зачем школьнице вторая почта? И как со всем этим разобраться, учитывая, что саму Фазму вот-вот с потрохами сожрут на работе?

***

Неспешное течение утра прервалось неурочным звонком от Фазмы. Кайло как раз был в офисе — это место называли «офисом», но оно больше походило на старый склад — «Рыцарей» и инструктировал Кассандру. Велев ей ждать, Кайло нажал на кнопку и прижал телефон к уху:

— Да?

— Ты нормальный?!

Судя по голосу, Фазма была очень сердита.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Кайло.

— Да, Кайло, случилось! Что ты, блядь, себе позволяешь? Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь?

Кайло почувствовал неприятное трепыхание в районе желудка.

— О чем ты? — спросил он, а мысленно уже придумывал, что можно сказать… и что он сделает с чертовым сервом, если она проговорилась.

— Скажи своему шнырю Дэмерону, чтобы не смел лезть в дела Хакса! — отчеканила Фазма. — Какого хрена, Кайло?

— Что? — повторил Рен, чувствуя, что его айкью падает прямо-таки на глазах. Пока он навоображал себе, что жена выяснила, как именно он снимает напряжение, оказалось, что все дело в Дэмероне. И Хаксе. Причем тут, блядь, Дэмерон, Хакс, Фазма?.. — Давай по порядку, я и впрямь никак не соображу, о чем ты говоришь.

— Твой детективчик на зарплате сует нос куда не следует, — сухо пояснила Фазма, а ее тон буквально кричал «Я же говорила!». Кайло чертыхнулся, отнял телефон от уха — трафик не был зашифрован.

— Так, вот с этого момента нам лучше поговорить с глазу на глаз, — сказал Кайло. — Я понял. Следи за словами, пожалуйста.

— А, может, ты последишь?! — взорвалась Фазма.

— С глазу на глаз, — коротко сказал Кайло и повесил трубку. Да, жена будет в бешенстве. Она уже в бешенстве, вероятно, поэтому и начала говорить прямо по телефону. Теперь они увидятся только вечером, Фазма к этому моменту перекипит, а Кайло, даст бог, сообразит, что там с Дэмероном и Хаксом. Ничего такого он Дэмерону не велел. Вряд ли тот сам стал проявлять инициативу из-за того их разговора.

Кайло устало потер лоб. Вот же…

Кассандра кашлянула, отвлекая его от невеселых мыслей, и спросила:

— Так, что насчёт маршрутных листов от СК?

— Да, — Кайло кивнул и достал планшет. — Все тут…

Промахнувшись мимо нужного значка, он ткнул в приложение, отслеживающее браузер Киры. Кайло уже хотел свернуть его, но что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, он выбрал необходимую вкладку и щелкнул по ссылке на вторую почту.

— Погоди минуту, — сказал Рен Кассандре. — Кое-что нужно уладить…

Ему не зря показался подозрительным адрес. У Sunlight1111122222, похоже, совсем туго с фантазией. Впрочем, видимо она не предполагала, что ее почту будет просматривать кто-то другой. Писем было мало — Кайло пропустил спам и сразу перешёл к переписке с неким доктором Арнери.

И пока он просматривал ее, шея у него покрылась мурашками. Он ходил по блядски тонкому льду. Его спасало только то, что бучу с сервами раздувать никто не хотел, ведь вскрыться могло немного больше, чем хозяева, зажимающие своих слуг. Да и дьявол с ними — важно, что это могла увидеть Фазма. То, что она еще не увидела, лишь чистая удача.

Кайло открыл удаленный доступ к ноутбуку, который, к счастью, был сейчас включен — заставить Киру выключать за собой свет и приборы было едва ли не сложнее, чем обучиться китайскому с нуля и без репетиторов. Удалив письма, Кайло почистил историю и вышел. Пускай мисс Ниима остаётся залогиненной. Знать о том, что серв без спроса может залезть в твой комп, будет полезно для всех.

А Кайло предстояло придумать ей наказание.

Мысли об этом успокоили его звенящие от напряжения нервы. Кайло вполне мог дотерпеть до момента, когда они останутся дома вдвоем.

Если он переживет гнев Фазмы, конечно.

***

Фазма вернулась раньше, несмотря на все старания Кайло успеть приехать домой до нее. Она ожидала Рена в гостиной, сидя на диване, скрестив руки на груди и перекинув ногу на ногу. На столике перед ней стояла початая бутылка виски и пустой стакан, на дне которого сиротливо поблескивали стаявшие кубики льда.

— Итак, — сказала Фазма, — я жду твоих объяснений. А Армитаж — извинений.

— Для начала, — Кайло поднял руки в примирительном жесте, — я понятия не имею, о чем ты. У нас с Дэмероном был разговор, но я не приказывал ему рыть на Хакса. Мы вообще говорили о другом, он сказал, что этот клуб с сервами — собственность Джаббы Хатта. Ты знаешь, кто это.

Фазма кивнула, не сводя с него выжидающего взгляда.

— Это все. Я лишь подумал вслух, откуда Хакс мог узнать о клубе — и знает ли о том, кто его хозяин, — продолжил Кайло. — Если Дэмерон решил выслужиться перед своими, посчитав, что может использовать мои слова, как наводку, я здесь ни при чем.

— Еще как при чем, — сказала Фазма. — Твой детектив — заносчивый говнюк. Ты давно мог подружиться с начальником полицейского управления, его старшая дочь ходит в ту же школу, что и Кира, а жена — в попечительском совете. Но нет, тебе милее какой-то оборванец, который только и ищет повод побренчать яйцами и продемонстрировать свою отвагу. Сам с ним разбирайся, как хочешь.

— Хакс — параноик, — сказал Кайло мягко. — Чего такого мог нарыть Дэмерон?

— Понятия не имею, это не входило в тему нашего разговора. Хочешь — спроси сам. У Дэмерона.

Кайло тяжело вздохнул. Мало того, что эта история никак не желала укладываться в голове, так и Фазма теперь недовольна. А ее гнев — это не его привычка разносить все здесь и сейчас. Фазма из тех людей, что отлично знают, какой температуры должна быть месть при сервировке, и она не преминет ткнуть Кайло носом в его же ошибки, при случае.

Или обмолвится Хаксу.

При мысли об этом, у Кайло похолодела спина.

А если Хакс прав? Если Дэмерон действительно… Да нет же! Такого не может быть! С другой стороны, разве жизнь не приучила Кайло к тому, что если дерьмо может случиться, то оно случится? Дэмерон не его друг — кто знает, может в другом месте «на поправку здоровья» давали больше?

Кайло зажмурился и потер пальцами глаза — под веки будто песка насыпали. Господи, ему жизненно необходимо было сбросить напряжение!

***

Сегодня о мирном почивании в супружеской спальне можно было забыть. Фазма была как наэлектризованная — ткнешь пальцем и получишь разряд. То, что Кайло решил переночевать в другой комнате, воспринялось как само собой разумеющееся — Фазма ни вопросов не задавала, ни в постель не позвала.

И это было как нельзя кстати.

Балерины на месте не было — точнее, наоборот, она была на своем месте в гостиной, а не в комнатушке, в которую раньше отправлялась на ночь. Отчего же перестала? Или она полагала, что Кайло смутят камеры?

Глупенькая.

Спустившись в гостиную, Кайло подошел к балерине и негромко сказал:

— Через пятнадцать минут отправишься в свою комнату, — и поправил чокер на шее серва. — И не опаздывай.

Сам же он пошел на кухню. Зеленый чай — это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Выпьет чашку, взбодрится и сделает все, как надо.

Верхний свет Кайло зажигать не стал, включил лампу над мойкой и сидел в полутьме, наблюдая, как вскипает чайник, а потом неспешно заваривал чай в маленьком керамическом чайничке, который когда-то привез с Ач-То. Эти механические действия тоже успокаивали, хотя когда-то Рен ненавидел Ач-Тойские церемонии, не из-за их затянутости, но потому, что дядя практиковал их регулярно, ища какой-то ему одному понятный смысл в простых действиях.

Почти час прошел, когда Кайло поднялся наверх. В спальне уже не горел свет, в комнате Киры тоже было тихо — в целом доме бодрствовали только они вдвоем с балериной.

Плотно закрыв дверь, Кайло прибавил света в ночнике и критически осмотрел балерину.

— Ты была ужасным сервом, — сказал Кайло. — Я тоже виноват: я не накладывал запрет на общение через компьютер. Но отвратительно лазить в чужие вещи, в детские вещи. Ты не думала об этом?

Балерина не отвечала. Кайло подошел ближе, наклонился к ней и сказал с выражением:

— Это очевидно, что я должен наказать тебя. Мне не хочется этого, но ты сама вынуждаешь меня.

Всмотревшись в ее глаза, Кайло снова уловил там еле заметный отблеск страха. Это его порадовало. Он сунул руку в карман, достал туго свернутый ремень и принялся медленно его раскручивать.

— Повернись спиной, — приказал Рен. — Сними одежду.

Балерина развернулась и принялась расстегивать корсет спереди. Кайло огляделся: в комнате было тесновато. Следовало действовать осторожно, чтобы не своротить что-нибудь в запале. Плюс руки и верх спины у балерины должны остаться нетронутыми. Сложив ремень пополам, Кайло сделал несколько пробных замахов, чтобы примериться, делая каждый следующий шире и сильнее. Ремень со свистом рассекал воздух, и кожа у балерины покрылась мурашками. Серв аккуратно стащила с себя корсет и кружевные нарукавники, сняла верхнюю юбку, а потом одним движением стащила нижние юбки вместе с колготками и обувью, и осталась в тонких белых трусиках и чокере.

— Белье тоже.

Балерина подчинилась. Кайло погладил ее по спине, наблюдая, как покрывается мурашками кожа, а потом сказал:

— Ты не должна издавать ни звука во время наказания, понятно?

Балерина кивнула. Достав из кармана телефон, Кайло выбрал один из любимых плейлистов и сказал:

— Каната говорила, что тебе нравится музыка. Надеюсь, с ней тебе будет полегче.

Кайло нажал на «play», убавил громкость, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и повернулся к балерине, наматывая часть ремня на руку, чтобы оставить короткую петлю для ударов. Он с тайным восхищением рассматривал ее прямую спину, покрытую россыпями веснушек, волосяной пушок, золотящийся в свете ночника. Настоящее украшение.

Размахнувшись, он ударил.

Балерина дернулась от неожиданности. Но уже на втором ударе возобладала ее сила воли — или Мантис-Б, позволявший ей замирать, как богомолу. Балерина стояла, пока Кайло наносил короткие, размеренные удары, стараясь не подниматься выше лопаток и не задевать руки.

— Ты. Больше. Никогда. Не. Полезешь. В компьютер. Без. Спроса, — отпечатывал Кайло между ударами, наблюдая, как краснеет кожа под прикосновениями ремня и набухают рубцы. Не до крови, конечно, но такое наказание балерина не забудет. — Ты. Поняла?

Он опустил ремень и повторил:

— Ты поняла меня? Отвечай, если поняла.

— Да, сэр, — донесся до него слабый голос.

— Хорошо, — тихо выдохнул Кайло. Уронив ремень, он шагнул к балерине, сжал ее за плечи и начал покрывать спину поцелуями там, где кожа была нетронута. — Если ты будешь слушаться, то все будет в порядке.

Он опустил руку на грудь балерины — такую крохотную, по-девичьи упругую, наслаждаясь этим ощущение так же, как наслаждаются вкусом дорого вина или сном на качественном текстиле. Ее соски сжались, и Кайло с тихим стоном зарылся в волосы серва носом. Он прижался к ней бедрами, и балерина ощутимо вздрогнула от боли.

— Я постараюсь быть осторожным, — невнятно пообещал Кайло. Коленом он раздвинул балерине ноги, но потом резко отстранился.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не так.

Обойдя балерину, Кайло сел на диванчик и приказал:

— Садись сверху.

Балерина осторожно опустилась на него, руками опираясь о спинку. Она старалась не шевелиться лишний раз, но Кайло это совершенно не устраивало. Он расстегнул ширинку и приспустил джинсы, освобождая стоящий член, тут же уперевшийся ему в живот.

— Ближе, — сказал Кайло. — Пододвинься.

Балерина продвинулась вперед ровно на сантиметр. Какое возмутительное непослушание.

Кайло осторожно положил руки ей на бедра и взглянул балерине в лицо

Балерина вздрогнула, когда он сжал их. Ее глаза заблестели. Прижав балерину к себе, Рен дернул ее за бедра, вынуждая тереться промежностью о его возбуждённую плоть.

— Вот так, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Продолжай сама.

Балерина послушно продолжила двигаться, а Кайло наклонился вперёд и обхватил губами сжавшийся сосок, лаская его языком. Рукой он обхватил балерину за задницу, заставляя ее прижиматься плотнее, чувствуя воспаленную горячую кожу под ладонью. Балерина вздрогнула, и с тихим влажным звуком Кайло оторвался от ее груди. На языке остался солоноватый привкус.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Кайло, крепко сжимая ее задницу. — Это правильно. Должно быть больно, иначе наказание не будет наказанием.

Балерина замерла, слушая его, и Кайло шлепнул ее рукой.

Хоть бы что! Кайло был готов на все: гнев, страх, ненависть — но выражение лица балерины было бесстрастным, и эта отстраненность лишь сильнее возбуждала.

Тяжело дыша, он начал ритмично вжимать бедра в ее промежность, тиская руками ее задницу.

— Продолжай! — прорычал он глухо. — Продолжай двигаться.

Он снова ласкал языком ее соски, присасывался, покрывал легкими поцелуями. Его член теперь скользил по ее складкам легко и мягко, но Кайло было мало этого, слишком мало давления, недостаточно ощущения жара. Он наклонился и прикусил кожу на ее груди, с рычание продолжая тереться об нее все чаще и сильнее. И когда разрядка подкатила, он стиснул ее бедра до синяков, и балерина не удержалась от тихого болезненного стона.

Кайло кончил, запачкав край домашней футболки, с тяжелым фырканьем выдохнув в ложбинку между сисек балерины. По его телу разлилось удовлетворение, прижимающее его к диванчику, так и манящее прикрыть глаза и полежать немного. Но Кайло взглянул на балерину, надеясь увидеть на ее лице хоть что-нибудь.

Он был вознагражден слезами, поблескивающими в уголках глаз и испариной, покрывающей ее лоб. На груди багровел кровоподтек, плечи мелко вздрагивали. Кайло хотел столкнуть балерину с себя, но сдержался.

— Встань, — мягко сказал он.

Балерина встала.

Кайло вздохнул, достал из кармана салфетки и стал оттираться. Закончив, он поднялся, поддернул и застегнул джинсы и снова посмотрел на пялящуюся в стену балерину.

— Можешь отдохнуть, — сказал Кайло. — Полежать немного. Когда приедешь в себя… — он задумался. — Можешь нанести пудру на плечи грудь и лицо. Скрой укус. Ты все поняла?

— Да, сэр, — прошептала балерина.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧВК - частная военная компания.
> 
> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Дэмерон не отвечал на звонки. Одно это заставляло волосы на шее встать дыбом. Кайло настолько рассвирепел — и испугался, пусть и самую малость, но будем же честны с собой, мистер Рен — что позвонил ему на работу.

Удивительно, но Дэмерон ответил. Выглядел он как обычно — потрепанный, уставший и всем своим видом показывающий, что нормально не спал уже давно.

— Привет, срочное дело, — невозмутимо сказал Кайло.

— Мистер Рен, я сейчас тоже загружен по самые уши, — отозвался Дэмерон. — Насколько срочное?

— Как пару лет назад, если ты помнишь, о чем я говорю. Ты мне еще с пропажей помогал.

— А! — По картинно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Точно. Ладно, я буду. Как обычно, да?

«Да, сука, — подумал Кайло. — Как обычно».

Он усилием загнал злость туда, где ей было место — в подкорке, сжал кулаки и заставил себя дышать медленно и размеренно. Всего-то нужно дождаться вечера.

Они с Фазмой познакомились, когда работали по контракту в «Первом Ордене» — на тот момент еще не являвшемся дочерней ЧВК «Старкиллер Корп». В «Ордене» Кайло и собрал своих «рыцарей», там он начал впервые зарабатывать нормальные деньги, пользуясь знанием реалий Среднего и Дальнего Востока. Позже он ушел из компании, а Фазма осталась. «Рыцари» по-прежнему работали вместе с силами «Первого Ордена», но подчинялись ему — он находил каналы сбыта, он договаривался о встречах. Все то, за что в свое время СМИ полоскали «Первый орден»: контрабанда, убийство гражданских, провокации — относилось и к «Рыцарям». Сейчас они почти в полном составе вернулись на «гражданку», но занимались примерно тем же самым — уже без нашивок «Первого Ордена» на полевой форме. Теперь их сфера интересов сузилась до одной лишь контрабанды. Отец, если бы был жив, мог бы гордиться Кайло.

С Дэмероном Кайло познакомился еще когда «рыцари» бывали в Корусанте лишь наездами. Уставший от жизни циничный полицейский, влипший в серьезные проблемы — при его попустительстве из вещдоков «ушла» немаленькая партия конфискованных наркотиков и растворилась на улицах. Вопреки сложившемуся мнению, деньги осели не в карманах Дэмерона, а в чьих-то других, и Кайло тогда пришлось задействовать начавшие складываться связи, чтобы детектив вышел из этой истории чистым — и должным ему.

Или Кайло хотелось думать, что Дэмерон ему должен. Ведь По и сам в этом всем завяз, и, всплыви дела Кайло, чистеньким бы тоже не вышел.

Так в чем же дело?

В этот раз Кайло приехал раньше. В зал он спускаться не стал, остался в тесном офисе управляющего, через мониторы наблюдения следя за теми, кто входит. Ему бы сообщили, но Кайло сам хотел увидеть Дэмерона, проследить за его лицом, за его выражением, за движениями.

Дэмерон явился ко времени. Он выглядел как обычно - усталый, растрепанный, хоть и с мальчишески легкой походкой - но Кайло приказал себе не воспринимать это, как хороший знак. Лучше вообще было не надеяться ни на что.

Выйдя из офиса, он спустился в зал и направился к столику По, где он сидел, рассеянно глядя на свежий стакан пива перед ним. Увидев Кайло, По расплылся в улыбке:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Рен!

— Хотелось бы, — сказал Кайло. — Меня тут обрадовали очень интересными новостями, поэтому пока наши дела придется отложить.

Дэмерон вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Какой у тебя интерес к Старкиллер Корп? — спросил Кайло.

— Деловой, — ответил Дэмерон. — Вы сами сказали, что они могли быть связаны с Тиуре. Я попробовал отработать эту версию.

— Дэмерон, ты не думал, что при таком явном интересе отработать могут уже тебя? — мягко спросил Кайло.

— Я осторожен, мистер Рен, — ответил По. Кайло заметил, как он быстро стрельнул взглядом по сторонам — проверял, не было ли с Кайло еще кого-то. — И я гарантирую, что это дерьмо вас не коснется.

— По, — негромко сказал Рен. — Лучше завязывай.

— Как скажете, мистер Рен, — Дэмерон пожал плечами.

Кайло почувствовал, будто что-то сдавливает сердце, дурное предчувствие, накатившее на него, когда Дэмерон посмотрел на него своим спокойным честным взглядом.

***

На инструктаже их учили, что серв не должен отказывать. Только, если речь идет о сохранении жизни — своей или чьей-то. Рей не понимала, почему они не провели расширенную лекцию, включив в список вопросов такие, как «Можно ли позволять себя бить?» «Что делать, если твой хозяин занимается фроттингом, используя твое безвольное тело?» Кто-то же должен следить за такими вещами! Это ведь… незаконно?

Когда хозяин ушел, Рей улеглась на диванчик, лицом вниз, вдыхая запах пыли от вытертой обивки. Казалось, даже дыхание причиняет боль, спина горела, иссеченная кожа будто пульсировала в такт сердцебиению. Рей закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на дыхании — и это помогло. Она все глубже погружалась в транс, и внешние раздражители отступали, боль уходила на второй план. Время в таком состоянии пролетало незаметно.

Очнулась Рей, когда дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Боль ударила по нервам, когда Рей попыталась сесть.

— Можешь лежать, — раздался над ней голос Рена. — Вот. Это тебе. Смажешь спину.

Рей медленно опустилась на диванчик, не оборачиваясь. Дверь снова скрипнула.

И только убедившись, что она в комнате одна, Рей повернула голову. На комоде стоял флакон с прозрачной жидкостью. Рей нахмурилась.

Осторожно поднявшись на четвереньки, она спустила ноги на пол, медленно выпрямилась, встала и подошла к комоду. Взяла пузырек в руки и повертела в пальцах. Жидкость вязко бултыхалась внутри. Надписей на флаконе было немного: «не употреблять пищу, антисептик, асептик, заживляющее». И название — бакта. Рей слышала, что использовали во время военных кампаний, и в обычной больнице ее было не достать, только в специализированных. Один этот флакон стоил три зарплаты Рей из прошлой жизни. И мистер Рен так запросто отдал его ей… А вдруг он потребует его обратно?

Рей решила, что не будет тратить слишком много, чтобы не нарваться на очередное наказание. Она выдавила немного бакты на ладонь — кожу приятно закололо — а потом, морщась, стала размазывать бакту по пояснице. Бакта действовала почти сразу: боль стала уходить, и Рей выдавила на ладонь еще, с энтузиазмом размазывая ее всюду, где могла достать. Теперь нужно было полежать еще немного, чтобы бакта подействовала.

Но вдруг кто-то войдет?

Рей кое-как натянула на себя трусы и колготки и снова улеглась на диван. Ее вновь сморил полусон.

Сейчас день. Хозяин на работе, миссис Рен тоже, девочка в школе. У нее есть время до обеда. Она отлежится, покроет себя пудрой и вновь станет хорошим красивым сервом. А сейчас немного отдохнет.

***

От Фазмы пахло сигаретами, и это было еще одним раздражающим фактором, но Кайло приказал себе не думать об этом.

— Я, конечно, не Шерлок Холмс, но у меня есть друзья, которые могут помочь сложить два и два, — Фазма протянула Кайло планшет. — Помнишь ту пизду, накатавшую про «Первый Орден» разоблачительную книжонку, до того, как его перекупил «Старкиллер»?

— Еще бы, — буркнул Кайло. Еще бы он не помнил, если эта пизда, помимо всего прочего, пользовалась любовью и уважением его собственной матери, о чем та писала в своем блоге. «Настоящая журналистка. Умная и бесстрашная», еби их обеих конем!

— Угадай, у кого есть совместные фотографии.

Кайло пролистал фото на планшете: так и есть. Пизда Конникс и детектив Дэмерон в явно неформальной обстановке. Судя по дате, фото было сделано пару лет назад.

— Ты проебался, Кайло, — тихо, но твердо сказала Фазма. — Ты должен был проверить, с кем имеешь дело.

— Я проверял! — раздраженно откликнулся Рен. — Обычный детектив, его дела были плохи. Я оказал ему услугу — он оказал услугу мне…

— Ты уверен, что действительно оказывал ему услугу, а не попался на крючок? — спросила Фазма.

— Да, — отрезал Рен. — И это было больше двух лет назад. Он…

— Вполне мог проникнуться идеями Конникс и за время работы, — закончила Фазма.

В холле хлопнула дверь. Кайло и Фазма переглянулись, и Кайло убрал планшет.

— Поговорим позже, — сказал он. — Дэмерон божится, что меня это не коснется, но я ему не верю.

— Мам, пап, я пришла! — донесся до них голос Киры. — Вы дома?

— Да, милая! — крикнула в ответ Фазма.

Стуча каблуками по полу, Кира влетела в гостиную.

— Нам устроят экскурсию в Музей Алдераанской Истории! — провозгласила она. — На целый день! И уроков не будет.

— Ух ты! — Кайло попытался добавить воодушевления в свой голос.

— Я уже всем рассказала, что моя бабушка — алдераанка! — Кира нахмурилась. — Только Кейд не поверил. Сказал, что я вру.

— И что ты сделала? — спросил Кайло.

— Толкнула этого ублюдка!

— Кира! Следи за языком! — строго сказала Фазма. — Чему мы тебя учили? Драка — это не выход. Это последнее дело, последнее!

— Мам, он тоже обзывается! Он начал первым!

— Потому что он маленький придурок, — Фазма вздохнула. — Кира, нам с папой нужно кое-что обсудить. Давай поговорим об экскурсии за ужином, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — мрачно откликнулась Кира и направилась к лестнице, назло им шаркая ногами.

Кайло покачал головой.

— И в кого она такая?

— Действительно, в кого же. Кстати… Ты в курсе, что вторая почта — не Киры? — спросила Фазма.

— А чья тогда? — притворно удивился Кайло.

— Нашего серва, — ответила Фазма. — Не знаю, с кем она переписывалась, и зачем… Я уже ей сказала, чтобы к компьютеру не подходила, — добавила она. — Я все понимаю, конечно, — Фазма вздохнула. — Но если бы этой кукле ходячей пришло в голову _спросить разрешения_ , все могло бы быть иначе. Я бы ей лично свой старый планшет презентовала.

Честно говоря, Кайло тоже не приходило в голову, что балерина могла спросить разрешения. Она настолько вжилась в роль бессловесной мебели, что Кайло ее иначе и не воспринимал. Должно быть, она и сама себя так воспринимала.

Так или иначе, хорошо, что она не сообразила договориться с кем-то прежде, чем Кайло запретил ей говорить. Стоило проверить, как она исполняет его приказ, но сейчас Кайло было совершенно не до этого. Ужин был готов, но ни ему, ни Фазме есть не хотелось. Они высидели его, слушая как болтает Кира, вставляя редкие реплики и кидая друг на друга мрачные взгляды. Больше всего Кайло хотел вымыться и выспаться, чтобы хоть немного разгрузить голову.

Поспать ему не дали. Телефонный звонок настиг его прямо в душе. Канал был зашифрованный. Кайло поднял трубку, мысленно готовя себя к не самым лучшим новостям. Но он даже примерно не мог представить, что услышит.

— Кайло, это я, — Кассандра не представлялась. — У нас в «офисе» полиция, всех, кто попадается ей на глаза, отводит к стеночке и конфискует все средства связи. Шандор заперся на складе, Аккра пытается не дать им зайти ко мне. Я пытаюсь разобраться с нашей документацией и дисками, но, боюсь, мне просто придется устроить локальный пожар.

— Жги нахер! — быстро сказал Кайло, и Кассандра бросила трубку

Кайло закрыл лицо рукой и зажмурился, глубоко и медленно дыша: вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох. Копы. В «офисе». Сразу, блядь, после клятвенных заверений ебучего Дэмерона в лояльности. Охуенное совпадение.

На самом деле Кайло подозревал, как это называется на самом деле, но надеялся, что это лишь его опасения. Что никто в здравом уме, без прикрытия и новых документов не полезет в качестве подсадной утки, рискуя вместо медали получить срок. Да и кто мог предположить, что «Рыцари» заведут дружбу со Старкиллер Корп? Кайло и его команда — слишком мелкая добыча.

С другой стороны: лес рубят — щепки летят, а у скромняги Кайло Рена жена — лучшая подружка исполнительного директора СК, и союз был вопросом времени.

Ебаный Дэмерон.

Кайло убрал телефон и уставился прямо перед собой, в пустоту, продумывая план дальнейших действий. В груди нещадно саднило, потому что он должен был уведомить обо всем Хакса — и потому, что он знал, что «Старкиллер» — это ящерица о тысяче хвостов, и любой из них она отбросит без промедления, если ее жизни будут угрожать. Неприятно быть биомусором, который бросят на потеху собакам.

«Нет уж», — подумал Рен.

Официально «Рыцари» и Старкиллер Корп никак не связаны. Кайло был устроен как директор лишь за счет «личных заслуг» во время работы на «Первый орден» и будучи одним из акционеров — ничего подозрительного. Счета «Рыцарей» старательно шифровались. Все, что могли им предъявить — это телефонные разговоры и показания лично Дэмерона. По крайней мере, Кайло предполагал, но всегда стоило ожидать худшего.

Он вышел из душа, рассеянно растираясь полотенцем, медленно оделся, спустился к Фазме и коротко обрисовал ситуацию с офисом «Рыцарей». Фазма долго и со вкусом выругалась — к счастью Кира была в своей комнате, а не то она бы много нового почерпнуло о недопустимом лексиконе. Кайло же принялся ждать звонка. Официального — или нет.

И дождался.

Дэмерон позвонил лично — Кайло не знал, удача это или знак того, что он уже не выкарабкается — и предложил встретиться.

Первой мыслью, конечно, было прийти на эту встречу не в одиночестве, но Кайло быстро ее отогнал — так демонстративно прессанув копа он ничего хорошего не добьется. А там, может, узнает, что Дэмерону нужно.

Поэтому Кайло оделся, попрощался с Фазмой и поехал на встречу — по традиции в его ресторан. И правильно, зачем нарушать традиции.

Дэмерон опять опаздывал, и Кайло злился — потому что волновался. Он поговорил с проверенными людям из охраны, на всякий случай, ловя себя на мысли, что любой из них, может быть таким же, как Дэмерон. Это сводило с ума, поэтому, когда Дэмерон явился и прошел за свой стол, Кайло был почти рад его видеть.

В этот раз от приветствий воздержались оба.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Кайло.

— На мне нет микрофона, — Дэмерон улыбнулся. — Камеры тоже.

— А это должно меня волновать?

— Полагаю что да. Дело-то вот в чем. Многие подозревают Хатта в сотрудничестве со Старкиллер Корп, — мягко заметил Дэмерон. — И если бы ты не обмолвился об этом…

— Это были просто слова, — заметил Кайло. — Я не знаю всего, что там происходит. Отвечаю только за свое подразделение.

— За какое именно? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Связь с общественностью, — ответил Кайло ядовито.

— В любом случае, если бы у нас был кто-то, что мог бы засвидетельствовать это, возможно, мы смогли бы договориться с этим человеком, — продолжил Дэмерон. — Ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь, что иногда приходится довериться другим, чтобы решить свои проблемы.

Скулы Кайло свело судорогой, как от оскомины.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал он.

— А что насчет твоих друзей из «Первого Ордена»? — спросил Дэмерон.

— У них своя жизнь, у меня своя, — ответил Кайло. — Иногда встречаемся. Помогаем друг другу. Вот и тебя я просил помочь им…

Дэмерон продолжил улыбаться — мягко и понимающе.

— Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, — сказал он. — Но между неуловимым Хаттом и мелким контрабандистом проще выбрать контрабандиста. Для отчетности. Кстати, — Дэмерон сунул руку в карман, и Кайло напрягся. Охранники были предупреждены, но этот жест был чересчур внезапным. Однако Дэмерон вытащил всего лишь голопроектор, крошечный, с плохим разрешением. Нажал на кнопку, и над столом возникло дрожащее изображение — судя по декору бар клуба серволюбов. — Говорят, твой деловой партнер, Армитаж Хакс, часто посещает некий «Дворец». Ты уверен, что их с Хаттом ничего не связывает?

— Я понятия не имею, с кем он связан, а с кем нет, — сухо ответил Кайло. — Мы с Хаксом не друзья. Это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить? Или еще что-то есть? Потому что я ничего не знаю ни о Хатте, ни о Хаксе. Мое дело — мое подразделение, больше меня ничего не волнует.

— Жаль, — детектив вздохнул и встал из-за стола. Кайло сидел неподвижно, не отводя от Дэмерона взгляда.

— Подумай о своей дочери, — добавил Дэмерон.

Кайло почувствовал свой гнев, как нечто материальное, ледяное, медленно захватывающее тело. Собственный голос будто донесся до него откуда-то издалека:

— Это угроза?

— Предупреждение, — ответил Дэмерон. — Каково ей будет узнать, чем на самом деле занимался ее отец?

— Не лезь к моей семье, — процедил Рен.

— Мне и не придется, — ответил Дэмерон. — Если ты поступишь разумно. Если будешь сотрудничать.

— Я подумаю, — глухо сказал Кайло.

— Только не думай слишком долго, — заметил Дэмерон. — Упустишь свой шанс. Полиция согласна договориться в обмен на твою поддержку и информацию.

— Я подумаю, — повторил Кайло. — В конце концов, у меня есть твой номер.

***

Сев в машину, Кайло несколько раз в ярости ударил по рулю, а потом сжал его, словно хотел раздавить. Дэмерон так сочувстувенно глядел на него — ну просто-таки Святой По из Корусантского гетто, спасающий души падших. Помоги нам — а мы поможем тебе, конечно.

Неужели это все — из-за случайно оброненной фразы? Или Дэмерон изначально копал под него? Или Кайло действительно стал удобным поводом закрыть отчетность?

Кайло снова стукнул по рулю, потом выдохнул, медленно, чтобы руки не тряслись, вставил ключ в замок и завел мотор.

Выехав со стоянки, он ткнул на панели в номер Фазмы, на всякий случай выбрав зашифрованный канал.

— Как все прошло? — сухо спросила жена, не здороваясь.

— Полный пиздец, — коротко ответил Кайло. — Карманный детектив уверен, что я могу им подсобить поймать Джаббу Хатта. Потому что, по их мнению Старкиллер сотрудничает с ним.

— Даже если сотрудничает, — заметила Фазма. — Почему он решил, что через тебя?

— Не через меня, через твоего дорогого Армитажа. Это домыслы, или это правда — меня это уже не ебет. Потому что Дэмерон прямо дал понять: или я помогаю, или меня начинают разрабатывать всерьез.

— Ты думаешь? — спросила Фазма.

Кайло помолчал. Могли ли они?.. Было бы желание. Он, все-таки, не Хатт.

— Дома поговорим, — сказал он наконец. Но воспоминания о разговоре с Дэмероном все еще жгли его, как тлеющие угли, и он не удержался от злобного замечания:

— Этот мудак даже Киру вспомнил! — выплюнул Кайло.

— Киру? — голос Фазмы будто потерял всякое выражение.

— Да. «Подумайте о дочери, каково ей будет". Ублюдок! И как у него язык повернулся!

— Приезжай скорее, — негромко сказала Фазма. — Нужно подумать, что делать

С этими словами она отключилась. Кайло остался наедине с собой в тесном пространстве машины, едущей сквозь мутно-оранжевую мглу затянутого туманом города, изредка разрезаемую фарами едущих по встречной полосе автомобилей. Будто ничего не существовало, кроме полупустой дороги и конусов света от фонарей, отмечающих его путь.

Когда он, наконец, добрался до дома, заехал на подъездную дорожку и заглушил мотор, Кайло понял, что руки у него дрожат. Он поднял глаза на дом: окно спальни слабо светилось, должно быть Фазма сейчас там, сидит за компьютером, курит, не обращая внимания на то, что этот чертов запах пропитывает все вокруг, и думает.

Ему бы тоже следовало подумать, но Кайло не мог сосредоточиться. Его колотило от злобы.

Вынув ключи, он вышел из машины, осторожно закрыл дверцу, чтобы не шуметь, и направился к дому. Он шел медленно и вошел тихо, чтобы не расплескать злость, и направился прямо в гостиную. Ему было плевать на камеры — хрен с ними, информацию всегда можно стереть. Все, что он хотел — вытащить из себя это снедающее чувство, этого гадкого червя, пожирающего его и грозящего дотянуться до близких.

Он сразу направился к балерине — она заметила его и явно испугалась: Кайло видел это в ее глазах. Он не утруждал себя приветствиями, он вообще не сказал ни слова, просто подошел и ударил ее. Балерина стукнулась о стену, отлетела обратно, и Кайло ударил ее снова. Он бил, не глядя, куда попадает, практически не видя, что бьет. Краем сознания он отмечал, что балерина сжалась в комочек, стараясь прикрыться, а Рен продолжал работать кулаками, пока не кончился запал.

И только тогда он услышал тяжелое свистящее дыхание — свое собственное, и судорожные частые всхлипы серва.

— Иди к себе, — сказал Рен. — Стой, нет. Сначала умойся внизу. Потом иди к себе, намажь синяки бактой и можешь отдыхать до завтра.

«Надеюсь, я ей ничего не сломал», — запоздало подумал он. Не хотелось бы платить штраф.

Мысли о серве тут же улетучились из его головы. Кайло направился в спальню, чувствуя, что им с Фазмой предстоит тяжелая ночка.

***

Ночью Фазма ушла куда-то. Кайло проснулся, когда она выходила, и даже, кажется, спросил у нее что-то бессвязно, но сон снова сморил его. Во сне Кайло искал адвоката, и никак не мог найти — его личный куда-то пропал, а прочие не желали браться за заведомо безнадежное дело. Но Кайло-то знал, что выход есть, просто нужно искать…

Он проснулся с тяжелой головой и, не глядя, запустил пищащий будильник в стену. Постель рядом с ним была холодной.

Умывшись и одевшись, он спустился вниз, и нашел жену на кухне. Она пила крепкий кофе, но, к счастью, не курила. Судя по запаху, в кофе щедро плеснули виски, но Кайло уже был рад, что это не поганый запах табака. Он опустился на стул рядом с женой и пытливо посмотрел на нее.

— Доброе утро.

— Тебе повезло, — заметила Фазма, не ответив на приветствие. — Наш бравый детектив сегодня под утро попал в серьезную аварию, предположительно заснул за рулем после смены.

— Какая… жалость? — вопросительно заметил Кайло. — Неужели ничего не указывало на то, что детективу помогли?

— Нет, — Фазма покачала головой. — Просто заснул. Несчастный случай. Бывает. Если выкарабкается, впредь будет поумнее.

Кайло кивнул, но глаз не сводил с Фазмы, ожидая продолжения.

— Это немного притормозит начатое расследование, — добавила Фазма. — И если ты так и не созрел подружиться с начальником управления, пора задуматься.

— У них ничего нет кроме наших с ним разговоров, — ответил Кайло. — Документы сгорели, компьютеры тоже, моим ребятам они почти ничего не могут предъявить, они оформлены как складские рабочие и в один голос говорят, что понятия не имеют, что именно загружали-разгружали. Сумеем справиться, не заводя новых знакомств. Так что с Дэмероном?

— Арми всегда был хорош в ядах, — сказала Фазма. — А я — в том, чтобы подобраться поближе. Мы же с ним друзья, помнишь?

— Я теперь трижды подумаю, прежде чем ссориться с ним, — Кайло хмыкнул.

— Лучше трижды думай перед тем, как тащить к себе под крылышко всякую шваль, — холодно заметила Фазма. — Они не успокоятся.

— Я знаю, — Кайло вздохнул. — Придется ненадолго залечь на дно… Господи, что бы я без тебя делал, — Рен положил свою ладонь поверх ее и осторожно сжал.

— Сел бы уже, — с легкой ехидцей в голосе ответила жена.

— Спасибо.

— Мы же семья. Это нормально.

— Не в каждой семье, — Кайло хмыкнул.

Они помолчали. Темнота за окнами медленно отступала, уже погасили фонари на дороге. Фазма одним глотком допила кофе и встала, чтобы поставить чашку в мойку.

— Я заметила, что внешность нашего торшера слегка изменилась, — уронила она. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Я разнервничался, — признался Кайло. — Не знал, как стравить пар.

— Бедный, бедный Кайло, — Фазма подошла к нему сзади и крепко обняла. — Так бы и сказал, что груша в подвале тебя уже не устраивает, и вместе торшера мы бы заказали спарринг-партнера.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — Кайло мотнул головой.

— Уже. Лишь бы в фирме не узнали, — ответила Фазма.

— Тебе ее не жаль? — осторожно спросил Кайло.

— Как сказать. Это последствия ее выбора. Только идиот будет считать, что декоративных сервов берут исключительно ради постоять, — Фазма пожала плечами и уложила свой подбородок на плечо Кайло. — Ей с нами еще повезло.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО

_«Закрой глаза, Рей»._

Остатки бакты Рей пустила на то, чтобы залечить синяки, оставленные Реном. Она удивилась сама себе, но ее обрадовало, что он больше не пытался дрочить ею. Даже эти бессмысленные удары были не так страшны, как извращенный интерес к ее безвольности.

Бакта помогла, но следы кровоподтеков все еще были видны. Приказа нанести пудру не поступало, и Рей оставила все как есть. Она не знала, заметил ли кто-нибудь это, обратил ли внимание. В последнее время дом Ренов был тих. Что-то явно происходило, но Рей это могло коснуться лишь в одном случае — если мистер Рен опять решит сорвать на ней гнев.

_«Закрой глаза, Рей, — сказала ей Маленькая Рей. — Так будет легче»._

У Рей не было календаря, и она стала выцарапывать шпилькой черточки на внутренней стороне ящика, в котором она сюда прибыла — по одной на каждый день. Черточек было уже много, но не так много, как ей хотелось бы. До конца контракта оставался еще месяц — но вдруг они решат продлить его?

«Больше чем на год все равно не получится», — попыталась успокоить себя Рей.

«Но что может произойти за год?»

Дом молчал. Даже экономка, обычно распевавшая по утрам песни, теперь просто быстро делала свою работу, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. Миссис Рен вернулась гораздо раньше обычного, но мыслями была где-то далеко. Идя через гостиную, она остановилась, будто впервые поняла, что Рей тут, и приказала ей:

— Иди в свою комнату, и находись там, пока тебя не позовут.

Рей выполнила приказ. Ее разрывало от противоречий: комната была ее убежищем, но, в то же время, это было то место, где Рен мог делать с ней все, что заблагорассудится. Она могла прятаться тут от чужих взглядов, пока хозяин на работе, но стоило ему приехать домой, больше всего Рей хотелось оказаться под бдительным оком камер в безопасности.

Жаль, что в окно не было видно подъездной дорожки. Тогда бы Рей могла узнавать, когда Рен прибывает домой.

И когда дверь открылась, пропуская хозяина внутрь, Рей почувствовала, что странное онемение растекается внутри, блокируя эмоциональные центры. Она превращалась во что-то неживое, что-то, что могло легко пережить боль, удары и унижения.

— Привет, — мягко сказал Рен. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — ответила Рей.

— Дай мне посмотреть на тебя, — Рен подошел и подцепил пальцем ее подбородок, внимательно осматривая следы синяков. — Нехорошо…

Он мягко провел по тому месту, где был самый крупный кровоподтек.

— Если будет нужна еще бакта, скажи мне.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей.

Рен погладил ее по щеке.

— Вечером, когда все уснут, будь тут. Жди меня.

Наклонившись, Рен мягко поцеловал ее в лоб и вышел, оставив Рей в состоянии заторможенной растерянности. Страх вновь накатил на нее, ослабленный действием сыворотки, далекий, но реальный. Рей посмотрела в окно: солнце уже склонялось к закату. Осень, темнеет быстро. До вечера осталось совсем немного.

Постепенно разноцветное сияние окна угасло, и снаружи начала сочиться вечерняя темнота. Автоматически зажегся ночник. Рей стояла, не шевелясь, прислушиваясь ко звукам внизу: приглушенный шум дома, смех ребенка, шаги. Постепенно этот шум начал стихать, а темноту снаружи слегка рассеяли включившиеся фонари.

Наконец дом затих. Страх стиснул Рей сильнее, мешая ей дышать. Мысли двигались по кругу: сейчас он придет, и снова начнется. Он будет ее бить или заставлять делать что-нибудь отвратительное. Сейчас он придет, и снова начнется.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и Рей посмотрела на вошедшего. Рен выглядел расслабленным, как после сеансов «наказаний». Это дало Рей робкую надежду, что сегодня все будет иначе. Что он просто зашел пожелать ей спокойной ночи.

— Хороший сегодня вечер, — заметил мистер Рен. Он подошел к Рей, любовно провел рукой по ее плечу и поправил чокер. — Ложись на диван, лицом вверх. Шевелиться тебе не обязательно.

Рей почувствовала тошноту — слабую, ее можно было игнорировать, как можно было игнорировать все, что происходило с ней в этом доме, но это не значило, что происходящего не было. Она легла на диван, чувствуя, как сердце, несмотря на сыворотку в крови, начинает биться чаще, как сдавливает грудь и не хватает воздуха.

— Расслабься, — мягко сказал Рен. Он присел рядом с Рей — вдвоем они умещались на диванчике с трудом, но Рена это не смущало. Он, любуясь, провел рукой по украшениям корсета, и остановил ее на животе, глядя, как вздымается и опускается грудь.

— Я хочу снять это с тебя, — сообщил Рен, и принялся расстегивать застежки корсета, оголяя покрывшуюся мурашками грудь и плавные линии ребер. Расстегнув корсет полностью, раскрыв его, как раскрывают скорлупу раковины, Рен прижался губами к подреберной впадине и глубоко вдохнул, будто пытался втянуть запах кожи Рей, запомнить его.

— Ты очень хрупкая, ты знаешь об этом? — спросил Рен, в паузы между словами покрывая кожу Рей поцелуями, от чего ее соски сжались. — Как фарфор.

Он спустился к животу, выпрямился, нашел застежки верхней юбки и расстегнул ее. Потом потянул вниз фатиновые юбки, наблюдая, как они скользят по изгибам бедер Рей, оставив ее в колготках. Рей смотрела в потолок, стараясь абстрагироваться от ощущений. 

— Зачем они вас делают? — негромко и не слишком внятно спросил Рен. Он явно обращался не к Рей, говорил сам с собой. — Зачем создавать такое искушение?

Его рука опустилась Рей на промежность, поглаживая, и эти прикосновения ощущались еле-еле, легкими и дразнящими сквозь слои оставшейся ткани.

С ужасом Рей почувствовала, как ее тело отвечает. Кровь прилила к внутренним мышцам, низ живота отяжелел.

Рен снова поцеловал ее живот, а потом стянул и колготки, и белье, отшвырнув их в сторону. Он развел ее ноги в разные стороны и опустился на колени на полу, так, чтобы находиться между ними. Его рука продолжала щекотать складки Рей, изредка его палец погружался внутрь ее, лишь чуть-чуть, и внутри все сжималось от этого ощущения. Рей хотела бы, чтобы он прекратил. Чтобы оставил ее одну. Чтобы ее тело перестало гореть, чтобы все это закончилось.

— Ты хорошо вела себя, — сказал Рен. — Хорошее поведение должно поощряться.

И он нагнулся вперед, подтягивая Рей за бедра ближе к себе. Когда она почувствовала его губы на внутренней стороне бедра, ей захотелось выгнуться и закричать. Оттолкнуть его. Вжать в себя.

Теперь его язык скользил между ее складок, лаская клитор, а пальцы медленно погружались в горячее лоно, скользкое от смазки.

«Закрой глаза, Рей, — посоветовала ей Маленькая Рей, и в ее голосе Рей померещилось сочувствие. — Так будет легче».

_Откуда она это знала?_

И Рей зажмурилась так крепко, что вместо темноты под веками увидела сияющую белизну. Ее тело вздрагивало, словно от ударов тока, мышцы ныли, не желая сохранять неподвижность. Кажется, она застонала, и в этот момент Рен остановился.

— Ты не должна издавать звуков.

Как во сне, Рей поднесла запястье ко рту и вцепилась в нарукавник зубами. А Рен вновь начал вылизывать ее, медленно, дразнящее, доводя почти до боли, но не давая кончить. Его руки крепко удерживали Рей за бедра, не позволяя ей дергаться. И когда Рей казалось, что она все-таки сможет достичь пика, когда ее внутренние мышцы сжались, он остановился снова.

— Скажи мне, — вкрадчиво спросил Рен, — ты хочешь кончить? Честно.

Рей кивнула.

— Вслух.

— Да, — голос Рей был хриплым, приглушенным ее рукой.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет», — повторял голос внутри ее головы. Кажется, он принадлежал самой Рей. Но ее желания сейчас не имели значения, и трактовались так, как того хотелось хозяину.

— Раздвинь ноги шире, — приказал Рен. Он завозился с ремнем и молнией на джинсах, неторопливо спустил их и выпрямился, разглядывая Рей, широко открытую перед ним. Ее грудь вздымалась часто, а из-под зажмуренных век текли слезы. — Я дам тебе кончить только на моем члене.

Он навис над ней, и Рей почувствовала прикосновение ко входу во влагалище. И через мгновение Рен вошел в нее, резко, и принялся трахать, дергая за бедра на себя. А она стискивала его изнутри, и пыталась сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны напополам со слезами — и у нее неплохо получалось, потому что Рей как будто наблюдала за собой со стороны. Будто она раздвоилась: часть ее поскуливала, пока Рен вбивался в нее с такой силой, будто хотел порвать напополам, не заботясь о ее комфорте. Часть — или все-таки части, если считать Маленькую Рей? — хранили отстраненное спокойствие, наблюдая за происходящим.

Сейчас все закончится.

Оргазм был почти болезненным: Рей выгнулась, сжимая ногами бедра Рена, и он, несколько раз толкнувшись в нее, кончил тоже.

В этот момент она снова стала единым целым и открыла глаза.

Рен медленно поднялся над ней, опираясь на руки.

— Молодец, — похвалил он Рей. — Позже можешь привести себя в порядок, только чтобы никто не видел.

Он натянул одежду, погладил Рей по бедру и ушел. А Рей осталась лежать, глядя в потолок. Ее лицо было мокрым от слез и красным. Между ног было влажно. А в груди болело, но не так сильно, как могло бы. И Рей порадовалась, что существует имплант. Он не даст ей измучить себя гневом и горем, не даст ей забеременеть. Все будет хорошо.

«Он может быть добрым, — заметила Маленькая Рей. — Если захочет».

«Он не хочет», — подумала Рей.

«Он может, — настаивала Маленькая Рей. — Просто ты не должна его разочаровывать. Он просто…»

«Устает на работе», — мысленно закончила Рей и криво улыбнулась. Если бы она сейчас увидела себя в зеркало, то ужаснулась бы тому, как выражение ее лица походило на выражение лица хозяина. Но никто не мог увидеть ее — и она сама в том числе.

***

Кайло подозревал, что Фазма считает дни до того момента, когда серв покинет дом. Хотя сейчас она, кажется, относилась к балерине спокойнее. Что же до Киры, то Кайло казалось, что она совсем забыла об своей игрушке. И он не мог сказать, огорчало его это или нет. Порой ему приходили в голову мысли, что привяжись Кира к балерине, она могла бы попросить продлить контракт с ней. А может это ему самому хотелось продлить этот контракт — обладание невероятно воодушевляло, знание того, что серв выполнит любой приказ, заводило. Рен не знал, с чем сравнить это ощущение — наивысшая точка морального удовлетворения

Но насчет Киры Кайло ошибался.

— Я хочу, чтобы Рей ночевала в моей комнате, — сказала Кира, когда они в выходной собирались поехать в Такоданский парк — ехать было далеко, и собираться начали с утра пораньше. — Мне скучно одной.

— Вообще-то это ты предложила, чтобы у нее была своя комната, — сказала Фазма. — Помнишь?

— Да, — Кира пожала плечами. — Но получается, что подарили ее мне, а я ее почти не вижу. Пусть она стоит у меня.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло.

— У меня есть диван, — сказала Кира. — Она может спать на нем. Я уберу игрушки.

— Нет, — повторил Кайло. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Фазмы и добавил:

— Если ты хочешь устроить себе персональное представление — устраивай. Но у серва должна быть своя комната, ты сама так сказала. Свои слова назад не берут.

— Но это моя балерина, — сказала Кира капризно. — Я могу делать с ней все, что захочу.

— Не все, детка, — сказала Фазма. — С чего вдруг такое желание?

— Когда она стояла в моей комнате, я спросила, чем она занималась. Она сказала, что помогала собирать машины, — ответила Кира. — Вдруг она поможет что-то придумать с этой дурацкой выставкой… Вы-то ничего не посоветовать не можете.

— Нет! — резко сказал Кайло. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы говорили об этом.

«Я вообще не хочу, чтобы вы говорили», — подумал он, и стиснул зубы.

— Почему? — обиженно сказала Кира.

— Вы с Аней собирались этим заниматься? Вот и занимайтесь!

— Но она может дать совет!

— Спроси у учителя.

— А я не хочу! — резко ответила Кира, упрямо глядя ему в лицо. — Почему?

— Потому что я так сказал, — ответил Кайло. — Будешь пререкаться — балерина отправится назад. Тем более, что срок почти вышел.

— Не надо.

— Не вынуждай меня — и балерина останется там, где была.

— Пап!

— Мне надоело слушать эту херню, — сухо сказал Кайло, но его эмоции все равно прорвались в голос. — Я купил эту балерину. Мне решать.

Кира резко вскочила, одним движением, полным злости, смахнула все, что лежало на кофейном столике на пол — планшет, какие-то книги, телефон — и пулей вылетела из гостиной.

— Ты рехнулся? — негромко спросила Фазма. Встав, она поспешила за Кирой.

Кайло потер лоб, а потом раздосадовано пнул диванный пуфик, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть злость. Что на него нашло такое? Неужели он испугался? Это все Дэмерон виноват, и вся эта история, нервы ни к черту!

Кайло не мог позволить Кире держать балерину у себя. По множеству причин, и, разумеется, то, что он не смог бы приходить к серву, было не на первом месте. Фазма была права — кто их знает, этих сервов. Но еще его рассердило то, что Кира знала что-то, чего не знал он сам: она спросила у серва — и серв ей ответила. Пусть это было давно, но Кайло все равно приходил в бешенство от мысли, что балерина могла говорить с кем-то, кроме него.

Она вообще не должна была говорить. Украшения не разговаривают.

***

Сегодняшний день был на редкость сонным — даром, что выходной, хоть и не у нее. Окна занавесило туманной хмарью, свет был серый и слабый, и ночник в комнате Рей моргал, то включаясь, то выключаясь. Она подумала, что можно вытащить его из розетки, но ей тоже не хотелось шевелиться. Она прислушивалась к шуму дома: приказа пойти в гостиную она не получала, а в прошлый уик-энд хозяйка недвусмысленно дала ей понять, что совершенно не против, если в выходные Рей будет оставаться у себя, пока не позовут.

Дом издавал привычные звуки: гул фена с утра, приглушенные ковром шаги, разговоры экономки и Роуз, низкий голос мистера Рена совсем рядом — Рей замерла, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет бег, уговаривая себя, что сейчас день и его заметят, если он решит сюда подняться — а потом тишина, иногда нарушаемая гулом труб или шагами.

Вот заскрипели половицы — кто-то торопливо поднимался по лестнице. Рей снова напряглась, ожидая, что дверь сейчас откроется, и кто-то войдет.

Лишь бы не мистер Рен.

Шаги затихли перед дверью. Рей выжидающе смотрела на нее, и, наконец, дверь скрипнула, впуская гостя.

Это была девочка. Она выглядела взволнованной и обиженной. Закрыв за собой дверь, она прижалась к ней спиной и посмотрела на Рей.

— Привет, — сказала Кира негромко. — А почему ты тут сейчас?

Рей пожала плечами. Она могла отвечать на прямые вопросы, но боялась это делать. Однако, это сыграло ей на руку.

— Они запретили тебе говорить? — догадалась Кира. Рей кивнула.

Кира всхлипнула, но ее глаза зажглись злостью, что делало ее очень похожей на мистера Рена.

— Это нечестно! Тебя дарили мне! — поглядев на Рей, Кира зло добавила:

— Я разрешаю тебе говорить. С кем угодно! О чем угодно!

Ошарашенная Рей смогла выдавить только:

— Спасибо.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в каморку ворвалась Фазма Рен.

— Кира, милая!

Присев на колени, Фазма прижала к себе Киру, и та всхлипнула.

— Родная, он не нарочно.

— Это нечестно, — пробубнила Кира матери в плечо.

— Идём, — Фазма поднялась, кинула косой взгляд на Рей и увела Киру.

А Рей до сих пор не могла поверить в свою чёртову удачу.

***

— Это жест вежливости, — сказала Фазма, поправляя воротник рубашки Кайло. Кайло же хотелось раздраженно мотнуть головой, как в детстве, и ускользнуть из ее рук. — Всего лишь.

— Я предпочел бы жестикулировать вне дома, — сказал он.

— И это очень заметно, — сказала Фазма. — Поверь, он оценит, что ты… пересилил себя.

— Что я пресмыкаюсь.

— Нет. Хотя тебе стоило. Ведь Дэмерон был твоим выкормышем.

— Моим… что? Фаз! — Кайло перехватил ее руки. — Мне казалось, мы договорились.

— Со мной — да, — ответила Фазма. — Я готовлю тебя ко всему тому яду, в котором Арми попытается тебя утопить.

Она улыбнулась.

— Взбодрись, Кайло. Всего лишь один вечер.

Очень некстати Рен отметил, что она тщательно накрасилась к приходу Хакса, и его настроение испортилось еще больше.

Кайло спустился в гостиную, хмурясь и поминутно то застегивая, то расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Дом сиял чистотой, с кухни просачивались заманчивые запахи — похоже, что сегодня Маз превзошла саму себя. Кира должна была вернуться позже с няней.

Кайло ничего из этого не радовало.

Стоило ожидать, что Фазма предложит что-то вроде этого. Ужин в качестве извинения за принесенные неудобства. И повод обсудить кое-какие планы. Полиция не предъявляла обвинений, но и спускать с Кайло глаз тоже не спешила. И, как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, Хакс вполне мог подкинуть дельную мысль насчет того, как вести себя.

Балерина стояла на своем месте, покрытая золотой пудрой. Проходя мимо Кайло не удержался и щелкнул ее по носу — просто из вредности. Как и ожидалось, никакой реакции. Пусть стоит.

В прошлый ее выходной она сама явилась к Кайло: он работал в кабинете. Серв проскользнула в комнату, тихо постучав, и, когда Кайло поднял на нее вопросительный взгляд, нервно стиснула край своей длинной мешкообразной футболки, оголив колени. Кайло стоило большого усердия не прикипеть к ним взглядом.

— Ты что-то хотела, Рей? — вежливо спросил Кайло.

— Мистер Рен… — серв замолчала. Кайло подождал немного и спросил:

— Да?

— Мистер Рен. Пожалуйста, — Рей всхлипнула. — Не надо. Не делайте этого больше.

— Не надо чего? — спросил Рен, подняв бровь. — Разве мы… Делали что-то? Ты не выдумала это? Я слышал, что от сыворотки случаются галлюцинации.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Рен, не трогайте меня, — взмолилась Рей. — Я прошу вас!

— Хорошо. Хотя я понятия не имею, о чем ты просишь, — Кайло притворно задумался. — Извини за тот случай в гостиной. Мне не стоило этого делать. Если тебе понадобится еще бакта, только скажи.

— М-мистер Рен…

— И не мешай мне работать, — Кайло указал на дверь. — У тебя выходной, пользуйся им. Отоспись как следует. Ты должна выглядеть хорошо, это твоя работа.

Серв ушла, тихо всхлипывая. А Кайло вновь уставился в монитор компьютера, но его мысли были далеко. Когда серв была не под сывороткой, она вполне могла проболтаться. Нужно было придумать что-то, чтобы ограничить ее свободу и в это время. Тан, один из «Рыцарей», отсутствовал во время полицейской облавы, его не задержали, и он разумно держался тише воды и ниже травы. Возможно, стоило «нанять» его как охранника. Заодно Кайло мог быть уверен, что в свой выходной, когда его не будет дома, серв не решит прогуляться за дверь.

***

У Ренов был гость — тот рыжий худощавый мужчина, однажды уже приходивший сюда. Рей запомнила его потому, что он проявил к ней интерес. Да, ей было не очень приятно, когда ее хватают за лицо. С другой стороны, теперь ей было с чем сравнить.

Мистер и миссис Рен с гостем долго сидели в столовой, а потом переместились в гостиную к бару. Рей обратила внимание, что Рен был мрачен, и ее позвоночник закололи иголочки страха. Если он чересчур расстроится, это напрямую отразится на ней.

Что до миссис Рен, Рей давно не видела ее такой расслабленной. Должно быть они с этим рыжим были в приятельских отношениях — так Рей показалось.

Она вполуха прислушивалась к разговору — не потому, что считала, что может услышать что-то полезное для себя, а потому, что скучала без общества других людей. Они говорили о чем-то, связанном с полицией и каком-то расследовании, но тема была явно неприятной для всех.

— Скоро Кира приедет из школы, — заметила миссис Рен. — Давайте переместился обратно в столовую. Я скажу Маз подать напитки туда.

— Я принесу планшет, — торопливо добавил мистер Рен, и последовал за женой, стоило ей сделать шаг к выходу.

Так получилось, что Рей и рыжий остались вдвоем. Он поставил свой стакан с недопитым коктейлем на стол, подошёл к Рей и принялся рассматривать ее, придирчиво — будто собирался купить.

«Возможно, присматривает такую же, — заметила Маленькая Рей. — Возможно, это у них спорт такой: кто выебет больше сервов».

Рей не слушала свою меньшую половину. Ее губы беззвучно шевельнулись. Сейчас, пока хозяев нет… Вдруг это ее шанс?

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказала Рей, обращаясь к рыжему. Ей было страшно повысить голос, но она справилась с собой и повторила громче:

— Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Умоляю.

Рыжий посмотрел на нее с легким удивлением и любопытством.

— Простите? — спросил он.

— Мистер Рен. Он избивает меня и насилует. Он приносил бакту, чтобы побои сошли быстрее. Я не лгу. Позовите любого из семьи, пусть мне прикажут говорить правду, и я повторю это, — под конец своей речи Рей начала запинаться и торопиться. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

— Как… интересно, — удивленно сказал рыжий. Он рассматривал Рей то хмурясь, то удивленно вскидывая брови вверх. — Почему ты просишь меня?

— Мне не поверят, — ответила Рей. — Только кто-то со стороны может инициировать расследование. Пожалуйста!..

Рыжий долго смотрел на нее, и Рей не могла понять по его лицу, о чем он думает.

— Никто не видел? — спросил он наконец.

Рей покачала головой.

Ее с головой накрыли досада и страх, как волна. Рыжий не верит ей. Наверняка. Он же деловой партнер Рена, а она дура! Как она могла подумать, что он захочет ей поверить, и теперь ее ждет очередное наказание! Снова ремень, или горох, или он снова изобьет ее и заставит отсасывать…

— Хорошо, — сказал рыжий. — Я сообщу, кому надо. Но не могу гарантировать, что мои слова воспримут всерьез. Ты собственность, пока не истечет твой контракт. Стулья не жалуются на то, что на них раскачиваются и ломают ножки.

Рей моргнула. Она, не отрываясь, глядела на рыжего, а он, похоже, потерял к ней интерес. Подхватив стакан со столика, он ушел из гостиной. Рей осталась одна.


	11. Chapter 11

Кайло пристально смотрел на Фазму — а она отвечала ему таким же пристальным взглядом, в котором совершенно не было тепла, лишь холод и отстраненность. Примерно с таким же выражением лица она заглядывала в оптический прицел. Возле двери стояли два чемодана — ее и Киры, те самые, с которыми они ездили к его матери. На подъездной дорожке уже ждало такси — жёлтое пятно посреди серой, затянутой туманом улицы.

— Что это значит? — спросил Кайло. — Что происходит?

— Ты мне ответь, — сказала Фазма, скрестив руки на груди. — Что с тобой происходит, Кайло? Наша сексуальная жизнь стала настолько скучной, что ты решил разнообразить ее необычным способом?

— Что ты… — начал Кайло, но замолчал под пристальным взглядом жены.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Что бы тебе ни пришло в голову — это не то, что ты думаешь.

— А что же это? — спросила Фазма. В глубине ее глаз мелькнуло раздражение, губы сжались в тонкую полоску. — Ты совсем выжил из ума, Кайло? Тебе не хватило проблем с Дэмероном — ты решил проверить гибкость нашего законодательства относительно сервов. Потрясающе взрослое поведение, даже если забыть, что ты женат и у тебя есть дочь. Ты о ней подумал? Что она могла узнать?

— Нет, — глухо ответил Кайло. — Она не могла.

***

Армитаж позвонил в первой половине дня и предложил встретиться. С учетом последних событий, это было подозрительно, и Фазма прямо спросила, деловая ли будет встреча.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Просто небольшой дружеский разговор. Я же все-таки беспокоюсь за тебя. А недавно я узнал нечто, что заставило меня всерьез задуматься о моральном облике твоего супруга.

Фазма фыркнула: кто бы говорил.

— Я знаю, что он убивал людей. Я там тоже была, — сказала она. — По твоему приказу, кстати, и это официально были боевые действия.

— Нет, я не об этом. А еще я просто хотел бы увидеть тебя вживую, — сказал Хакс. — Ты не против пообедать со мной?

— Сегодня?

— А ты можешь сегодня?

— Нет, — призналась Фазма.

— Значит завтра, — ответил Хакс. — Долгий обстоятельный обед на свежем воздухе, как тебе?

Фазма посмотрела в окно: туман все еще держался, но стремительно холодало.

— Возьму одежду потеплее, — сказала она.

— Не переживай насчет этого, — бросил Хакс.

Старкиллер Корп принадлежало несколько крупных комплексов в центре, и для встречи Армитаж выбрал один из них. Он лично встретил Фазму, довел до лифта, и они отправились в долгий путь наверх.

— Это и это — тебе, — Хакс протянул ей термокружку и теплый длинный пыльник, чтобы набросить поверх одежды. Подмышкой у него был зажат второй пыльник для себя и такая же термокружка.

— Куда мы собираемся?

— На крышу.

— Я горю в предвкушении, — хмыкнула Фазма, натягивая пыльник и забирая кружку. В кружке оказался ароматный горячий кофе, в самый раз для такой промозглой погоды. — Мне всегда казалось, что романтика безлюдных крыш остается где-то в районе шестнадцати лет.

— Зависит от крыши, — ответил Хакс.

Глядя, как сменяются цифры в окошке, Фазма предприняла еще одну попытку узнать, что же ждет ее наверху:

— Мы там будем костер в железной бочке разжигать или что?

— Если тебе обязательно нужен открытый огонь, можешь попытаться, — ответил Хакс.

Наконец, створки лифта открылись, и они вышли в небольшое помещение, нечто вроде крытой полупрозрачным пластиком веранды. Хакс толкнул тяжелую дверь и с ухмылкой уступил Фазме путь.

За дверями был лес.

На самом деле, это был не настоящий лес, а разбитый на крыше, заросший парк, но туманная холодная морось, занавесившая небо, скрывала очертания соседних зданий и размывала перспективу. Воздух тут бы свежий, пахнущий озоном. Создавалось полное впечатление, что они находились в лесу.

— Прости, но сегодня без стрельбы по оленям, — сказал Хакс.

— Так еще и не зима, — ухмыльнулась Фазма.

Ей было приятно. Они с Кайло уже сто лет никуда не выбирались, как в старые добрые времена. Работа, семья, обязанности — все это приковывало к одному месту. А тут такая неожиданная перемена декораций, не выезжая из города.

— Еду можно заказать прямо сюда, и я решил не загадывать наперед, — Хакс указал на панель на стене.

Фазма покачала головой:

— Я еще даже проголодаться не успела. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Как у вас дома сейчас, после всех этих событий? — спросил Хакс. — Дочка не переживает?

— Переживает, — ответила Фазма. — Правда не… не так, как я представляла.

— Это никогда не бывает так, как представляешь.

— Что я слышу! Неужели со мной дипломированный специалист по семейным отношениям?

Хакс рассмеялся.

— Я просто наблюдательный. А как Рен? Мы с ним сейчас не видимся.

— Лучше, — ответила Фазма. — Когда Дэмерон разбился, он успокоился. Да и я тоже.

— Все хорошо?

— Насколько может быть в нашей ситуации. Что за вопросы?

— У меня недавно было очень интересный разговор с одним человеком, — заметил Хакс, отхлебывая из своей кружки — судя по терпкому душистому запаху, это был глинтвейн. — Признаться, у меня мало поводов ему не верить, но и верить на слово я не приучен. Поэтому спрашивал.

Фазма вскинула брови.

— И?

— Я поболтал с вашим сервом, — продолжил Хакс. — Она начала разговор. Попросила сообщить в… я не знаю, где вы ее взяли, в фирму, чтобы они инициировали расследование.

— Какое расследование? — напряглась Фазма.

— По словам серва, твой муж… — Хакс замолчал, подбирая слова. Он мог бы этого и не делать, но его расчет оправдался.

— Он избил ее, когда был не в духе, — призналась Фазма. — Но, вроде бы, она в порядке. Я бы заметила серьезные травмы.

— Ты плохо знаешь «декорашек», — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Однажды одна из танцовщиц «Дворца» сломала ногу во время представления. Она не просто дотанцевала — проходила с переломом все дни до перерыва в приеме сыворотки. С тех пор они опрашивают сервов до и после выступлений, но это не гарантия. Иногда сервы сами не чувствуют всего масштаба повреждений, — Хакс вздохнул. — Извини, отвлекся. Просто меня восхищает, насколько выносливым может быть человеческое тело при правильной стимуляции… Ваша «декорашка» говорила не только о побоях.

Тон его голоса заставил Фазму напрячься снова.

— Она сказала, что он изнасиловал ее, и была готова повторить свои слова после прямого приказа говорить правду. Врать под сывороткой могут единицы, те, кто уже долго ходит с имплантом и развил толерантность к ней. Поэтому я хотел узнать, все ли нормально, — Хакс внимательно взглянул ей в глаза. — Всегда есть возможность, что она врет. Или что галлюцинирует, это тоже не редкость. Как и возможность, что она говорит правду.

Фазма хмурилась, не отвечая.

— И как же узнать, правда ли это? — спросила она, наконец.

— Найти другие доказательства, — ответил Хакс, — прямые или косвенные. Физические следы.

— Предлагаешь мне начать следить за Кайло, чтобы застукать его на серве? — Фазма криво ухмыльнулась.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс осторожно. — Возможно, ты что-то вспомнишь?

— Нет, — резко ответила Фазма, но тут же сменила тон:

— Это для меня… полная неожиданность. Я приглядывала за ней, за сервом. Мне она не нравилась, — призналась Фазма. Она покачала головой. — Я, в отличие от тебя, не могу увидеть в сервах ничего восхитительного.

Хакс вздохнул, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить это, но все-таки заметил:

— Возможно, ты просто смотрела не в ту сторону.

Фазма не ответила. Линия ее рта истончилась, на переносице между бровей образовалась складка.

— Она сможет сказать тебе, когда это случалось? — спросила Фазма.

— Мне? — удивился Хакс.

— Я не хочу с ней говорить, — ответила Фазма. — Честно, мне сейчас даже думать об этом не хочется. Ни о чем этом.

Она огляделась, а потом с отвращением посмотрела на кружку в своей руке.

— Спасибо, Арми, за то, что испортил мне очарование подступающей зимы.

***

На несколько дней жизнь словно вернулась в норму, словно Рей только-только прибыла в этот дом. Она послушно стояла в гостиной, выполняла приказы девочки, а хозяева почти не обращали на нее внимания. Рей была рада этому — но и напугана тоже. Ничто не гарантировало, что Рен не захочет _обратить на нее внимание_ позже.

А как-то днем хозяйка приехала раньше, но не одна, а с гостем. Тем самым, рыжим. Холодный взгляд миссис Рен ничего не выражал, а вот лицо рыжего светилось любопытством.

— Это Армитаж, — сухо сказала хозяйка. — Ты ответишь ему правдиво на все вопросы, какие он задаст. Не вздумай лгать.

Рей почувствовала, как внутри все сжалось.

«Не вздумай, иначе тебя накажут».

— Да, — тихо сказала она.

Хозяйка кивнула рыжему и вышла. Рей непонимающе проследила за ней, а потом перевела взгляд на рыжего.

— Рей, — мягко обратился к ней Армитаж. — Твой хозяин Кайло Рен причинял тебе вред?

— Да, — ответила Рей.

— Уточни.

— Он ударял меня несколько раз. Избил. Изнасиловал, — ей тяжело было говорить это, даже несмотря на имплант.

Рей очень боялась, что ей не поверят.

— Ты помнишь, в какие дни это случалось? Когда он насиловал тебя? Даты?

— Да, — числа восстанавливались в памяти охотно. Помогало и то, что Рей теперь вела им счёт.

Армитаж покивал, выслушав ее, и сказал:

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Он повернулся чтобы уйти.

— Вы… — вырвалось у Рей, и рыжий остановился.

— Вы поможете мне? — спросила она.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Армитаж.

***

— Раз узнала я — могла узнать и она, — с тяжёлым вздохом Фазма прикрыла лицо рукой. — Мне сообщил об этом Хакс, Кайло. Мой лучший друг подошёл ко мне и сказал, что, кажется, мой муж трахает нашего серва. Восхитительно! Лучшая новость в моей жизни!

Хакс. Снова чертов Хакс лезет не в свое дело, рыжий ублюдок.

Кайло вздохнул, чувствуя подступающее раздражение.

— Она же просто серв! — сказал он в сердцах. — Это как… ревновать к резиновой кукле.

— Это не ревность, — сказала Фазма. — И если бы я выяснила, что мой муж втихую потрахивает резиновую куклу, я бы тоже чувствовала себя неуютно. Но это… это что-то за гранью. Это как мастурбировать мягкой игрушкой твоей дочери.

— Что? — рявкнул Кайло, пораженный.

— Ты слышал. — Фазма холодно взглянула на него. — Мы дадим тебе шанс разобраться с этим в наше отсутствие.

— Где Кира?

— Собирается наверху.

— Куда вы поедете? В отель?

— Вот только по отелям я ещё не жила, — Фазма фыркнула. — К счастью, у меня есть друг, который предложил немного пожить у него.

— Друг… — у Кайло потемнело в глазах от нахлынувшей ненависти. Друг.

Хакс.

Мало того, что он лезет не в свое дело, так он ещё и любезно согласился предоставить его жене крышу над головой — будто она не в состоянии найти ее сама.

— В отдельно квартире, — холодно сказала Фазма, уловив перемену в его настроении. — Прямо напротив Такоданы. Кире там понравится. Нам всем нужно немного проветрить голову.

Переведя дух, Кайло собрал все свое самообладание в кулак и взмолился, надеясь переубедить жену:

— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я клянусь, это было просто помрачение. Я в мыслях такого не имел…

— Я не умею читать мысли. Могу судить только по делам, — Фазма снова тяжело вздохнула.

— Я люблю тебя, — искренне сказал Кайло.

— Я знаю, — ответила Фазма. — Но мне нужно время. Мы с Кирой немного поживем отдельно, может быть, ещё погостим у твоей матери. И, я надеюсь, когда мы вернемся, балерины здесь уже не будет.

— Что? Нет, мам! — спускавшаяся по лестнице Кира услышала последнюю фразу и бурно запротестовала:

— Мне она нравится! Не нужно ее отдавать!

— Кира, это не обсуждается! — отрезала Фазма. — Прощайся с папой и иди в машину.

Кира надулась, демонстративно не глядя на мать, подошла к Кайло, и он присел, чтобы ей удобнее было обнять его.

— Пап, я тебя люблю, — прошептала Кира ему на ухо. — Ты только не отдавай мою балерину. Мы быстро вернёмся, обещаю!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, детка, — от слов Киры у Кайло болезненно сжалось сердце, а мрачный взгляд Фазмы сделал все ещё хуже. И когда за ними закрылась дверь, Кайло захотелось завыть. Вместо этого он развернулся и зашагал к гостиной.

Серв была на своем месте. Проклятая вещь.

— Это все из-за тебя! — Рен ударил ее наотмашь, и балерина качнулась, с трудом удержав равновесие. — Это ты виновата!

Новый удар, по другой щеке. Кайло с удовлетворением отметил, что между губ серва показалась кровь.

— Чертова ты безделушка!

Еще удар — серв отлетела к стене и медленно сползла вниз, глядя на него полными ужаса глазами.

— Как ты смела нарушить приказ! Как ты смела заговорить с Хаксом?!

«С Хаксом!»

От мысли об этом, у Кайло внутри все будто воспламенялось, глаза застлала пелена. Он начал наносить беспорядочные удары, швыряя балерину из стороны в сторону как куклу.

— Я…

Рен услышал ее смутное лепетание, рывком поставил на ноги и, удерживая за плечо, с рычанием приказал ей говорить громче.

— Я не нарушала приказа, — выдавила серв. — Кира разрешила мне говорить с кем я захочу и о чем я захочу. В тот день, когда вы с ней поссорились.

Кира.

Кайло разжал руку, и балерина рухнула на пол, мелко трясясь и глядя на него расширенными глазами. Она не пошевелилась, не предприняла попытки закрыться или принять более удобную позу.

Кира.

Кайло пнул серва в бедро, перешагнул через ее длинные ноги и направился к себе.

Ему необходимо было выпить.

***

Когда Рей просила помощи, она ожидала совсем другого. Что приедет человек, который допросит ее, который увезет ее обратно в «Фанточини». Что Рена — нет, конечно, не засудят, в это Рей не верила. Но хотя бы заставят возместить ущерб.

Это была маленькая, лелеемая ею фантазия, о которой она позволяла себе думать лишь иногда, чтобы не слишком надеяться.

Вместо этого, она оказалась запертой в доме вместе со своим мучителем. Жена оставила его, забрав дочь, и теперь он мог вымещать свою злость на Рей так, как ему захочется.

В первый день Рен был похож на зверя, бродящего по клетке. Он ходил по комнатам, обрушивая свою ярость на то, что попадалось ему под руку. Потом ушел в кабинет — Рей знала, что он станет там пить. И то, что он не трогал ее все это время, кроме того срыва сразу после ухода миссис Рен, пугало ее, заставляя чувствовать почти физическую боль от страха. Она боялась представить, что он может с ней сделать, не хотела представлять, но все ее мысли крутились вокруг того момента, когда Рен придет к ней. А то, что он сделает это, Рей не сомневалась.

Но ночь прошла тихо.

На следующее утро Рей чувствовала себя ужасно уставшей — через несколько часов должен был наступить перерыв, и она обрела бы свободу действий.

«Может сбежать?» — подумала Рей. Со сбежавшими сервами не церемонились: их объявляли в розыск, а, когда находили, серв должен был отрабатывать неустойку, размер которой определял суд. Существовали даже целые команды, посвятившие себя охоте на сервов. 

Нет, броситься в бега Рей ещё была не готова.

В конце концов, если правда вскрылась, то будет ли Рен рисковать?

Чем меньше была концентрация сыворотки в крови, тем сильнее на нее наваливалась усталость. Голова гудела, руки и ноги дрожали. Когда, наконец, часы пробили девять, Рей сошла со своего места, чувствуя, как тянет спину, как болят ноги и ноют синяки, и, покачиваясь, направилась к лестнице. Странно, что экономка ещё не пришла — обычно в это время она уже была на месте, убирала посуду после завтрака.

Дом молчал. Рей старалась шагать неслышно, но ноги у нее подгибались. С трудом дохромав до верха лестницы, Рей тяжело перевела дух — она будто рассыпалась на глазах. Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось вымыться, а потом спрятаться.

Возможно, Рен ещё спит?

Рей воровато огляделась и прислушалась. Тишина.

Ей нужно всего пятнадцать минут, она закроется в ванной на замок, а потом сразу же пойдет в свою комнату, закроет дверь, подопрет ее комодом и заснёт — подтащит этот проклятый комод к дверям, даже если это будет ей стоить остатков здоровья.

Зайдя в ванную, Рей как можно тише повернула защелку и принялась торопливо стаскивать с себя одежду. Все тело ныло, и Рей морщилась, с омерзением сбрасывая надоевшие тряпки. В животе у нее протяжно заурчало, и Рей потерла его, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у нее вода в ее комнатушке. Спуститься на кухню и набрать? Или она сможет перетерпеть ещё несколько дней без своего концентрата?

Она напилась горькой воды прямо из-под крана, включила в душевой кабине воду погорячее и нырнула под душ, зажмурившись. Прозрачные стенки быстро запотели, кожу жалили горячие струи. Ушибы горели огнем. Рей на ощупь схватила первый попавшийся флакон, выдавила на руку гель и торопливо начала намыливаться, не открывая глаз.

Она спешила. Передвижение по дому теперь было сродни передвижению по минному полю. Она словно попала в видеоигру, где тебе нужно пройти из точки А до точки Б, чтобы тебя не заметили.

Смыв пену, Рей выключила воду, вылезла, оставляя на полу мокрые следы, и осторожно вытянула из шкафчика свежее полотенце. Вытеревшись, она закуталась в него, подхватила ком своих вещей на руки и подкралась к двери, прислушиваясь.

Тихо.

Рей повернула замок и осторожно потянула дверь на себя.

Он материализовался словно из ниоткуда. Только его не было — и вот он возник прямо перед дверью, заполнив собой узкий проход.

— Привет! — сказал Рен и недобро улыбнулся. Рей в одну секунду переменилась в лице и шагнула назад, пытаясь захлопнуть дверь, но Рен навалился на нее с другой стороны всем своим весом, ударил в нее с силой, как таран, буквально втолкнув Рей в ванную комнату.

Она рухнула на пол и попыталась отползти, но Рен подхватил и взвалил на себя, прижав спиной к своей груди. Рей заорала во весь голос, брыкаясь, а Рен потащил ее прочь из ванной, не обращая внимания на все ее попытки вырваться. Она била его кулаками, а когда попыталась укусить, он остановился и с силой приложил ее о стену в коридоре. В голове помутилось, и Рей беспомощно обвисла в его руках.

— Вот так и веди себя, — бросил ей Рен.

Он втащил ее в одну из комнат, которую Рей опознала, как спальню, швырнул поперек кровати, вернулся к двери и запер ее на ключ.

Рей с трудом упёрлась дрожащими руками в мягкий прогибающийся матрас и попыталась отползти, но Рен поймал ее за щиколотку и подтянул к себе.

— Лежать! — приказал он

— Отвали! — Рей пнула его и, к своему удивлению, попала прямо в солнечное сплетение. Рен согнулся в кашле, а она скользнула по простыням, надеясь перебраться на пол и закатиться под кровать.

Ей это почти удалось, но проклятый Рен оклемался и поймал ее за ноги, вновь подтягивая к себе, подминая под себя. Когда Рей вывернулась, он наотмашь ударил ее ладонью по лицу: сначала по одной щеке, потом по другой, и Рей, сжавшись, попыталась закрыться руками.

Удары прекратились.

Рен оседлал ее бедра, удерживая за руки. Рей дернулась ещё раз, пытаясь вырваться, но Рен держал крепко.

— Наконец-то я вижу твое лицо, — процедил он.

«Да что ты несешь?» — подумала Рей.

Одной рукой прижимая ее руки к постели за головой, второй Рен обхватил ее за лицо, чтобы она не могла отвернуться, и наклонился к ней:

— Если бы я знал, какая ты злобная сука, я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем давать согласие на покупку.

— Отвали! — провыла Рей.

Рен потерся об ее пах и сказал:

— Ты забыла добавить «сэр».

От следующей затрещины у Рей потемнело в глазах, и она обмякла, с трудом осознавая, что Рен делает с ней. Ее одежда осталась на полу в ванной, полотенце спало, пока они боролись. Она лежала под Реном абсолютно обнаженная.

Давящий на бедра вес исчез, и Рей почувствовала, как Рен раздвигает ее ноги.

— Нет, — пробормотала она, — нет, нет, нет, нет…

— Заткнись! — пропыхтел Рен.

Рей почувствовала, как он прижимается своим членом ко входу во влагалище и вздрогнула.

_«Закрой глаза, Рей, и постарайся расслабиться, чтобы не было так больно»._

«Да пошла ты!» — подумала Рей. Она вновь попыталась вырваться, но Рен навалился на нее всем телом, елозя тазом и пытаясь вдолбиться в нее максимально жёстко.

— Отпусти меня! — крикнула Рей. — Отпусти, ты больной урод, на всю голову долбанутый…

Рен отпустил ее руки и вцепился ей в горло, всем своим весом вдавливая ее в мягкий матрас. Рей утопала в нем, как в болоте, безуспешно царапая ногтями руку хозяина в попытках оторвать ее от себя. Тщетно! Пульс стучал в ее горле, в глазах темнело, а виски сдавило, будто она целиком попала в тиски. Боль между ног, когда Рен все-таки протолкнулся в нее, была лишь своим собственным отголоском, потому что паникующее сознание медленно начало оставлять Рей.

Рей хрипела, пытаясь вырваться, а Рен освирепело трахал ее, насухую, что-то бормоча. Только когда ее глаза закатились, он отпустил ее горло, и Рей закашляла, судорожно вдыхая, не делая больше попыток вырваться.

— Ебаная дрянь! — выдавил Рен, буравя ее членом, и саднящая боль расплескивалась внутри с каждым его движением. Кровать поскрипывала под ними, и Рей повернула голову, чтобы не видеть человека под ней, пытаясь спрятать лицо в пышных складках простыней.

— Смотри на меня! — Рен рывком вернул ее голову на место, но Рей зажмурилась. Ее покрасневшее лицо расчертили дорожки слез, волосы прилипали к взмокшему лицу. Лоб Рена тоже покрывала испарина, пот стекал по его лицу и спине. Там, где соприкасалась их кожа, она была омерзительно влажной.

Рей с трудом сглотнула, чувствуя себя так, словно ее по-прежнему душат, словно воздух едва просачивается в легкие. Саднящее чувство между ног усилилось, словно кто-то полировал ее изнутри наждаком, и Рей стиснула зубы, чтобы не застонать. Движения Рена участились, он пыхтел, вбиваясь в нее, и, наконец, кончил, тяжело налег сверху. Их лица разделяло несколько сантиметров — Рей чувствовала его тяжёлое дыхание. И когда что-то капнуло ей на щеку, Рей открыла глаза. Она думала, что, возможно, это слезы. Возможно, в этом монстре осталась хоть капля человечности, и он раскаивается в содеянном?

Но это была лишь капля пота, стекшая по его длинному носу.

Рен рывком поднялся, соскочил с кровати и принялся одеваться, не глядя на Рей. Она же лежала, безучастно рассматривая потолок, который медленно двигался над ней, словно Рей не на кровати лежала, а плавала на надувном матрасе в бассейне. Боль пульсировала во всем ее теле, пронизывала каждую клеточку, изнутри, снаружи, везде. Тошнота ворочалась в желудке тяжёлым комом.

Рен закончил одеваться, размашисто подошёл к двери, открыл ее, и на секунду застыл. Рей похолодела. Ее глаза расширились в ужасе: неужели он сейчас вернется и все повторится?

Но Рен вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь.

Щёлкнул замок. Рей осталась одна.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Рей отключилась.

В себя она пришла, когда за окнами начало темнеть. Рей лежала в разворошенной постели, в комнате было сумрачно, и было не понять, утро это или вечер. Рей на негнущихся ногах сползла с кровати, чувствуя, как саднит в промежности, как там липко и мерзко, и как больно глотать до сих пор. Она подошла к двери — та была заперта. Тогда Рей подошла к окну, но там ничего не было видно: лишь деревья вокруг участка да краешек другого дома. Возможно, она могла бы позвать на помощь?

Окна другого дома были темными. Если там и был кто-то, то в наступающей темноте вряд ли бы он увидел Рей, а у нее, меж тем, оставалось все меньше времени. Сейчас был ее «выходной», и им следовало распорядиться разумно.

Рей открыла окно и выглянула, прикидывая расстояние до земли. Снаружи пахнуло влажностью и холодом, и она поежилась.

Все эти побеги с помощью связанных простыней хороши были лишь в кино. На самом деле от окна до газона было метров десять. Рей не была уверена, что сможет спустить вниз. Но разве у нее был выбор? Сколько она провалялась в беспамятстве? Сколько времени до того, как имплант снова заработает? Она должна попробовать сейчас.

Заглянув в шкаф, Рей нашла одежду — вся она была ей велика, но это было неважно. Найдя футболку и мягкие домашние штаны, Рей облачилась в них, затянув шнурок на поясе, чтобы штаны не спадали.

Рей плохо ориентировалась в этой местности. Все, что она знала — это небольшой обособленный коттеджный район в пригороде Корусанта. Нужно будет отыскать, откуда позвонить в полицию. Окна спальни выходили в сад, значит, ей предстояло не просто спуститься, а ещё незаметно обогнуть дом. И попросить у кого-нибудь помощи. Должен же тут быть хоть кто-то, кто поможет ей?

Рей стащила простыни с кровати, связала их вместе, с силой затягивая узлы, а потом обвязала один конец вокруг ножки кровати, надеясь, что она достаточно тяжелая, чтобы не сдвинуться. Сбросив конец импровизированной веревки за окно, Рей присмотрелась: не хватало больше трети длины. Впрочем, может ей повезет: внизу газон и мягкая земля.

Рей села на подоконник, сжав в кулаке ткань простыни, и осторожно встала на колени, крепко держась за нее. Она медленно опустила одну ногу вниз, пытаясь упереться босой ступней в шершавую стену, потом вторую, обхватывая ей простыню и повисая на руках. Гравитация потянула ее вниз, руки тряслись, пятка чиркнула по стене, и Рей заскользила, зажав простыню между ног. Сначала медленно, останавливаясь на узлах, а потом быстрее — руки обожгло, и с коротким вскриком Рей отпустила простыню, пролетела оставшееся расстояние и упала на землю. Какое-то время она лежала, медленно дыша: грудь и спина болели, болели от удара о землю пятки, но вроде бы все обошлось, и боль уходила.

Рей осторожно встала на четвереньки, оглядываясь. Уже почти совсем стемнело, и начали зажигаться фонари. Сейчас вечер, люди возвращаются домой. Она обязана встретить кого-нибудь.

Пригибаясь, Рей побежала к краю дома, отмечая, что света в окнах почти нет — лишь в кабинете на втором этаже стекла подсвечены светлыми бликами. Она выглянула из-за угла, осматриваясь. Не хватало только нарваться на сенсор движения и врубить весь свет вокруг дома в пяти метрах от желанной свободы.

— Эй, куда-то собралась?

Рей замерла. Голос ей был незнаком. Она медленно обернулась и в ошеломлении подняла глаза. Кайло Рен был высоким, но человек, окликнувший ее, был ещё выше. Огромный, мускулистый, широкий, как стена, одетый во все черное, он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на нее.

— Идём, — сказал он. — Вещам нельзя покидать дом без разрешения

Рей глубоко вдохнула и закричала:

— Помогите!

Незнакомец сорвался с места, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и схватил Рей, зажимая ей рот рукой. Она визжала и кусала его ладонь в черной перчатке — но без толку. Незнакомец поволок ее к дверям, ведущим в сад, обратно в дом. К Рену.

К Рену.

Рей снова закричала, чувствуя, как крик тонет в чужой ладони.

Незнакомец притащил ее на второй этаж в кабинет хозяина. Светильники были выкручены на минимум, заливая все вокруг тусклым желтым светом, царила тишина, а мистер Рен сидел за столом в удобной домашней одежде. Перед ним стояла бутылка с янтарной жидкостью и два стакана.

— Отпусти меня! — взвыла Рей, стоило громиле убрать руку от ее рта, и к удивлению, он послушался: отпустил Рей, подтолкнул ее поближе к Рену и отступил назад. Рей не удержалась на ногах и рухнула на колени. Ладони саднило, ноги ныли, спина, горло, промежность… Да она вся уже давно была одним сплошным незаживающим ушибом.

— Выпустите меня! — потребовала Рей.

— Контракт еще не закончился, — спокойно сказал Рен. — До его конца ты моя.

— Тебя посадят! — выплюнула Рей, обращаясь к Рену. — Слышишь, урод ты грёбаный?

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Рен. — Нет физических следов — значит, ничего не было.

— А… — начала Рей.

— А со своей женой и с коллегой я как-нибудь договорюсь, — оборвал ее Рен. Он выдвинул ящик стола и достал ещё один прозрачный флакон. — Видишь? Мне хватит ее, чтобы обработать тебя всю, — грязная ухмылка исказила его лицо. — Возможно, даже придется поработать изнутри.

Рей передёрнуло.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы к нашим развлечениям присоединился он, — Рен кивнул на притащившего Рей гиганта, — веди себя тихо.

Рей медленно кивнула, не сводя с него ненавидящего взгляда.

— А теперь иди, собери свои тряпки, отчисть их и надевай. Вещи моей жены положи в стиральную машинку и не смей больше к ним прикасаться. Понятно?

— Да, сэр, — процедила Рей.

Рен улыбнулся своей самой располагающей улыбкой:

— Я с самого начала знал, что ты умница. Иди. Тан за тобой присмотрит.

В сопровождении громилы Тана Рей дошла до ванной и принялась чистить свои вещи: то, что можно было, забросила в машинку и включила экспресс-стирку, а другие вычищала щеткой. Тан молча наблюдал за ней.

Закончив, Рей повесила свои вещи на сушилку и сказала, не поворачиваясь к своему надзирателю:

— Мне нужно помыться.

— Мойся, — разрешил он. — Я не буду подсматривать.

Рей резко обернулась: громила с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал потолочные панели.

— Уроды, — процедила Рей. Она сняла с себя вещи Фазмы, бросила их в корзину для белья и шагнула в душ, включив воду попрохладнее.

У нее осталась эта ночь. А потом ее опять замкнет, и она станет послушной игрушкой.

Оперевшись спиной на стенку, Рей медленно сползла по ней вниз и вцепилась руками в волосы.

Что ей делать? Что ей делать, ведь Рен от нее не отстанет! Он может избить ее, а потом вымазать бактой с ног до головы, и ему ничего не будет. Она может кричать, она может приставать ко всем и к каждому, рассказывая об этом, но всем будет плевать. Никто ей не поможет.

А если так, есть ли смысл бороться?

Рей глухо всхлипнула, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Прохладная вода слегка ослабляла тянущую боль, и Рей подумала, что было бы неплохо сейчас наглотаться, надышаться этой воды и отключиться навсегда. Труп они ведь не смогут игнорировать?..

«Или, — ее мысль заработала, — я могу сымитировать, что мне нужна помощь».

Рей оживилась. Нужно было избавиться от надзора, а единственное, что она могла сделать для этого — подчиняться.

И Рей выключила воду, вылезла из душа, игнорируя собственную наготу, завернулась в одно из полотенец и стала ждать, когда выстираются ее вещи. Громила ждал вместе с ней.

***

Полностью одетая и причесанная, Рей последний раз взглянула в зеркало перед тем, как уйти из ванной. В зеркале отразилось ее осунувшееся лицо с кровоподтеками на скулах, мешками под глазами, разбитой губой, шея, украшенная ожерельем из синяков, и плечи, пестревшие ссадинами. А еще в зеркале отразился приглядывающий за ней Тан. Рей осторожно накинула на шею чокер, завязала, и открыла зеркальную створку, оглядывая содержимое полок шкафчика за ней.

Она искала хоть что-нибудь: таблетки, булавки, лезвия — все, что угодно, что могло бы ей пригодиться, но шкафчик был забит косметической чепухой.

Дверь позади нее открылась. Рей сомневалась, что Тан вышел, оставив ее одну. Альтернатив было мало.

— У вас есть обезболивающее? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь. — Анальгин? Аспирин?

— Тебе не положено, — ответил Рен. — Откуда я знаю, как лекарства взаимодействуют с сывороткой? Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла от токсического шока.

«Ублюдок», — подумала Рей. Она закрыла створку и повернулась к своему мучителю.

— Идемте, — сказал Рен. — Давай, Рей, тебе самое время отдохнуть, — он демонстративно взглянул на часы. — А мы с Таном проводим тебя в комнату.

Тан покинул ванную первым. Рен подождал, пока Рей выйдет, внимательно следя за ней, и вышел следом.

Рей привычно направилась к лестнице, ведущей наверх, но Рен возразил:

— Нет-нет, — и, положив ей руки на плечи, развернул ее и подтолкнул к двери, ведущей в спальню. — Спать мы будем тут. У меня, по твоей милости, тоже была бессонная ночка и беспокойный день. А Тан присмотрит по камерам, чтобы ничего не произошло.

Рей стиснула зубы, но послушно двинулась к спальне. Пока она приводила себя в порядок, окно закрыли, импровизированная веревка исчезла, а постель перестелили. Так как Рей сомневалась, что экономка приходила, похоже, что этим занимался Рен лично.

— Доброй ночи, Тан, — попрощался он с громилой. — Увидимся утром.

Тан ушел, а Рен снова закрыл дверь на ключ и повернулся к Рей.

— Устраивайся поудобнее, — сказал он.

Рей медленно приблизилась к кровати и нерешительно села на край. Она была готова спать хоть на иголках — лишь бы оказаться от Рена подальше. И как ей раздобыть что-нибудь, если он постоянно будет рядом?

— Ты ляжешь спать прямо в одежде? — любезно поинтересовался Рен.

— Другой у меня нет, — огрызнулась Рей.

— Тогда сними ее. Ты что в лесу росла?

Повернувшись к Рену спиной, Рей принялась раздеваться, про себя кляня его на чем свет стоит. Возможно, если он уснет, она сможет найти что-то, чтобы достоверно сымитировать, что ей плохо. У такого поехавшего должны быть какие-то успокоительные лекарства…

«Или он успокаивается исключительно с помощью алкоголя и побоев».

Рей мысленно шикнула на Маленькую Рей и сосредоточилась на действиях: расстегнуть крючки, развязать завязки, аккуратно сложить одежду на стуле — эта привычка осталась с ней с самого приюта — выпрямиться.

Рен устроился на кровати не раздеваясь. Он лежал, заложив руки за голову, и рассматривал Рей с легкой ухмылкой.

— Ложись, — сказал он. — Тебе _нужно_ отдохнуть.

Рей легла на самый край кровати, но Рен придвинулся к ней вплотную. Его тело было неожиданно горячим, даже сквозь одежду, тяжёлым — когда он обвил Рей рукой, она прижала ее к кровати, как гиря.

— А теперь мы поспим, — прошептал Рен ей на ухо. — Ты и я. А когда проснёмся утром, ты снова будешь хорошо себя вести.

Рей сжала зубы так сильно, что они заскрипели, но не сказала ни слова.

«Только усни, — подумала она. — И я найду способ отсюда выбраться».

— Заведи руки за спину, — сказал ей Рен.

— Нет, — резко ответила Рей. Тяжелая рука Рена легла ей на горло.

— Пожалуйста, Рей, — мягко сказал Рен. — Руки за спину. Сейчас. Не заставляй меня делать тебе по-настоящему больно.

Рей нервно сглотнула и завела руки за спину, не понимая, чего Рен от нее хочет. Он же убрал руку от ее горла, а потом Рей почувствовала, что он стягивает чем-то ее запястья.

— Что ты делаешь? — зашипела она, пытаясь ослабить петлю, но у нее ничего не вышло.

— Рей, нам столько ещё предстоит сделать, — сказал Рен. Он протянул руку вперед и продемонстрировал Рей пластиковый хомут — вторым таким он стянул ее руки. — Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Вдруг ты ходишь по ночам?

— Ублюдок! — тихо и отчаянно выдохнула Рей. — Зачем?..

— Потому что могу, — ответил Рен. — Разве этого недостаточно?

Рей промолчала.

Кайло Рен перегнулся через нее и выключил лампу на ночном столике. Комната погрузилась в темноту. Рен поворочался немного рядом, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом прижал Рей к себе, положив руку ей на талию.

— На всякий случай, Рей, — добавил он. — Я чутко сплю. Сладких снов.

***

Несмотря на обрушившиеся на него в последнее время невзгоды, Кайло мог бы сказать, что сегодняшнее пробуждение было одним из самых приятных. Он проснулся, прижимаясь к хрупкому обнаженному девичьему телу, вдыхая запах ее волос. Спросонья двигаться не хотелось, и Кайло положил руку балерине на грудь, лениво поглаживая ее, играя с соском, который мгновенно затвердел. И, хотя мысль о том, чтобы с утра первым делом трахнуть ее, была достаточно заманчивой, у Кайло были другие планы.

И нужно было отпустить Тана.

Поэтому Кайло приподнялся на локте, выдвинул ящик тумбочки и поискал там ножницы, а найдя — перерезал хомут на запястьях балерины и склонился к ее уху.

— Доброе утро, Рей, — сказал он. — Просыпайся. Умойся, оденься и спускайся в гостиную. Пора начинать работать.

Балерина тут же села, подобрала свои вещи и направилась к дверям. Кайло чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что дверь закрыта.

— Стой, — сказал он. — Жди, пока я открою дверь.

Балерина дождалась, пока он потянется и встанет с кровати, и, когда Кайло открыл ей дверь, немедленно отправилась к ванной.

А Кайло пошел за Таном.

Тан сидел в гостиной перед телевизором, экран которого был поделен на сектора, каждый из которых занимало изображение с одной из камер. Перед Таном стояла кружка с кофе, но он выглядел на удивление бодрым.

— Доброе утро, босс, — поздоровался он с Реном. — Все было тихо.

— Я знаю, — Кайло кивнул. — Там еще остался кофе?

— Да, в кофеварке было немного, — Тан допил кружку. Помедлил немного и спросил:

— А она…

Кайло поднял бровь.

— Мне просто интересно, — добавил Тан. — Как оно… выглядит. Когда ты приказываешь серву.

— Сейчас увидишь, — Кайло уселся на диван рядом с ним. — Подождем, пока она придет.

Прошло несколько минут, и в дверях показалась Рей в полном облачении, с невозмутимым выражением лица. Гнев, ярость — все это ушло, задавленное сывороткой. Теперь серв казалась почти безмятежной. Ее не портили даже синяки и ссадины, даже, в какой-то степени, придавали ей особенного шарма.

— Гляди, — Рен ухмыльнулся. — Рей, на колени. Ползи ко мне.

Рей подчинилась: опустилась на колени и поползла, не спуская с него взгляда.

— Сними мою обувь и оближи мои ступни, — приказал Рен.

— Нихрена себе! — ошеломленно выдал Тан. — Оху… я хотел сказать, это потрясно. Она выполняет все приказы?

— Да.

— Черт, надо бы завести такую же, — Тан почесал затылок. — Только в одежде попроще.

Рен хмыкнул. Рей тем временем стащила с него обувь, и принялась послушно вылизывать его ступни: начав с пальцев, и тщательно проходя языком по каждому сантиметру кожи.

Рен зажмурился от удовольствия. Он и не думал, что это так приятно — просто этот приказ был первым, что пришло ему в голову. Знал бы, заставил бы балерину делать это с самого начала. Рен медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тана:

— Спасибо, Тан. Пока твои услуги не требуются. Встретимся через три дня.

— Хорошего дня, босс, — Тан встал с дивана, еще раз окинул Рей внимательным взглядом и вышел.

— Молодец, — Кайло потрепал Рей по волосам. — Хорошая девочка.

«У нас с тобой не так уж и много времени осталось, — подумал он про себя, — и я хочу воспользоваться им по максимуму».

Он проверил, закрылись ли двери за Таном, включил сигнализацию и вернулся к балерине, ожидавшей его в гостиной, сидя на коленях.

— Я думаю, — заметил Кайло, усаживаясь на диван перед ней, — мы можем остаться тут. Все равно мне стирать записи с камер.

Он задумчиво оглядел балерину.

— Сними с себя все ниже пояса, — приказал Рен. Пока балерина раздевалась, он приспустил штаны.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он ее. — На колени, солнышко. Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует над ним поработала, на всю длину.

Балерина склонилась, мягко, но плотно обхватывая губами головку его члена, а Кайло следил за ней, изредка убирая выбившиеся из ее прически пряди, чтобы они не падали ей на глаза. Балерина не давилась, не помогала себе рукой, ладонями упираясь в диван по обеим сторонам от его бедер. Ее движения были механическими, а дыхание — шумным, и, надавив ей на затылок, Кайло не почувствовал сопротивления, хотя ее горло рефлекторно сжалось.

— Нежнее, Рей. Подключи язык к делу.

И опять это восхитительно ощущение в солнечном сплетении от того, что кто-то беспрекословно выполяет твои приказы. Кайло не знал — это ли бросило его к пику удовольствия, или прилежная работа балерины, но почувствовав подступающую разрядку, от которого каменели мышцы пресса, а яйца поджимались, Рен остановил серва.

— Хватит, стой, — приказал Рен и похлопал рукой по дивану. — Сюда. Становись на колени, повернись ко мне спиной и наклонись.

Балерина послушно выполнила приказ. Она стояла, опустив голову: позвонки выпирают, задница туго обтянута белой мерцающей тканью. Кайло захватил ее пальцами и потянул на себя, проверяя, не порвётся ли, но ткань растягивалась легко, и Рен просто стащил ее вместе с бельем, оголяя кожу балерины.

— Ты причинила столько хлопот, — сообщил ей Рен, поглаживая ее бедро. — Я все еще вне себя.

Его рука переместилась к ней на задницу. Кайло провел пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц и остановил его возле рефлекторно сжавшегося анального отверстия.

— Расслабься, — сказал Кайло. — Иначе сделаешь только хуже.

Он прижался головкой к узкому входу и принялся медленно по сантиметру втискиваться внутрь. Ощущения сводили его с ума, он знал, что долго так не продержится и, погрузившись в ее узкую задницу до основания, Кайло резко вышел, а потом вновь вогнал в нее член, глубоко, с влажным шлепком. Балерина вздрогнула. Должно быть это больно, и эта мысль понравилась Кайло. Он принялся двигаться, не жалея ее, намеренно резко, сжимая ее бедра до синяков. Он увидел кровь на члене, когда очередной раз вышел из нее, намереваясь с размаха засадить ей на полную длину, и это только порадовало его.

Балерина не издавала ни звука, и одной рукой он обхватил ее горло и потянул к себе. Рей прогнулась в спине, а он приблизился свои губы к ее уху и спросил:

— Тебе больно?

— Да, — выдавила серв.

— Прекрасно, — Кайло горячо выдохнул ей в ухо и продолжил вбиваться в нее сзади, быстро и беспорядочно, думая лишь о своем приближающемся удовольствии.

В конце концов, он даст ей чёртову бакту, от синяков и трещин не останется к вечеру и следа. Не на что жаловаться.

***

Часы показывали семь вечера. Рей стояла на своем месте, неподвижная и погруженная в свои мысли. Ей хотелось перестать дышать — запах бакты, не такой уж и противный, когда ее было немного, но становящийся тошнотворным, если нюхать его постоянно, пропитывал все вокруг. Бакта тонкой пленкой засохла на ее коже, хлюпала внутри. Рей отстраненно размышляла, позволит ли Рен ей вымыться. Или, возможно, на грязную балерину у него не встанет, и в ее интересах посещать ванную как можно реже?

Рен сам смазал ее бактой. Велел раздеться и методично промазал каждый оставленный им синяк и каждую ссадину. Он долго примеривался к шее, будто не знал, хочет ли убрать синяки или завершить начатое, а с шеи перешел к груди, хотя там ни единого синяка не было, накрыл ее своими огромными ладонями и массировал, явно наслаждаясь процессом. Он гладил блестящими от бакты пальцами ее живот, а потом опустил руку ниже, наблюдая за лицом Рей.

Рей вздрогнула. Она могла бы сдержаться, запросто, потому что сейчас все эти ощущения были такими далекими — как луна, как другая галактика — но уже поняла, что Рену нравится думать, будто бы он вырывает из нее эмоции. И она вздрогнула. Он поглаживал ее между ног, его влажные пальцы, скользили по ее складкам, пока сам Рен впивался в лицо Рей испытующим взглядом, ловя каждое малозаметное проявление ее страха или отвращения. И Рей была бы рада показать ему, насколько он ей отвратителен, если бы не холод, который распространял по ее венам имплант.

Рен приказал ей наклониться вперед, и Рей издала тихий стон — ей действительно было неприятно, когда почувствовала его палец, медленно протискивающийся в ее анус, но почти не больно. И Рен сказал:

— Тише. Украшения не издают звуков.

И Рей замолчала.

Он щедро смазал ее изнутри, и в какой-то момент Рей начало казаться, что он сейчас снова ее трахнет, воспользовавшись бактой, как смазкой: его движения стали весьма настойчивыми, он просунул несколько пальцев в ее саднящую вагину, ритмично двигая ими и продолжая наблюдать. Рей зажмурилась и прикусила губу: что-то слабо отозвалось в ней, настолько слабо, что она сама не знала, это ли были ее нервные окончания или, может быть, рефлекторное желание изгнать из себя посторонний предмет.

А потом он сидел, бездумно смотрел телек — новости, какие-то познавательные программы — поглаживая ее по ноге, все еще влажной, пока Рей стояла рядом. Потом, наконец, Рен выключил телевизор и сказал:

— Дела сами себя не сделают, — и, обращаясь к Рей, добавил:

— Можешь одеться. Оставайся тут.

В дверях, он обернулся и сказал:

— Увидимся вечером.

И вот, вечер наступил. Рей, изломанная внутри, но новенькая, как только что с конвейера, снаружи — в состоянии настороженного ожидания. Она прислушивалась к звукам: приглушенная музыка, шорох открываемой двери — и музыка становится громче. Шаги, легкий скрип на лестнице — точно, Рен идет сюда.

Кожа у Рей покрылась мурашками, но Рей продолжила смотреть прямо перед собой, неподвижно возвышаясь посреди гостиной. Хозяин показался в дверях и вперился в Рей тяжелым, изучающим взглядом.

— В мой кабинет. Быстро, — приказал Рен. От него несло алкоголем, а повернувшись, чтобы уйти, он пошатнулся и грязно выругался. Рей последовала за ним, выдерживая настолько большую дистанцию, насколько было возможно, чтобы он не опомнился и не вернулся, чтобы поторопить ее.

Музыка звучала так громко, что была слышна еще на подходе к кабинету, и Рей посчитала, что это плохой знак.

 

_We lie awake at night_

_We’re tired of waiting_ *

 

Надо же. Когда-то Рей так любила эту песню — в прошлой жизни. Под знакомую мелодию она вошла в кабинет и прикрыла за собой дверь.

Рен ждал ее, присев на край стола и скрестив руки на груди.

— И что же мне с тобой делать… — медленно произнес он. — Рей. Что именно мне с тобой сделать?

Рей промолчала.

Рен оттолкнулся от стола и двинулся к ней. Он был бос, его длинные ступни бесшумно ступали по ковру.

— Есть какие-то пожелания? — продолжил он. — Чего _ты_ хочешь? Боли? Удовольствия? Если так, то чьего?

Рей не отвечала, глядя прямо перед собой. Рен остановился, вплотную к ней, и поднял ее голову, подцепив ее пальцами за подбородок.

— В моей голове столько всего, что я хотел бы с тобой сделать, — сказал он. — Жаль, что мы ограничены по времени. Поэтому я хочу кое-что проверить.

Он сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда тактический нож в ножнах. Насколько Рей могла судить, очень острый — его чистое лезвие бросило светлый блик ей в глаза, когда Рен вытащил его из ножен. Он развернул его рукоятью к Рей и протянул ей.

— Возьми, — приказал он. — Бери, я сказал!

Рей осторожно взялась за рукоять — она была удобной, слегка вытертой и немного большой для ее ладони.

— Отлично, — Рен отбросил ножны и посмотрел на Рей с интересом. — А теперь воткни его себе в бедро.

Рей вздрогнула. Ее рука дернулась.

— Воткни. Его. Себе. В бедро, — повторил Рен раздельно.

Рука Рей снова дернулась, не подчиняясь ей, и медленно опустилась вниз. С ужасом наблюдая за своими собственными действиями, Рей чуть отвела руку в сторону, а потом одним резким движением направила его лезвие себе в ногу.

 

_Life is pain but I’m afraid to die_

 

От боли у нее брызнули слезы из глаз. Нож не вошел в ногу легко — приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы проталкивать его в свою собственную плоть, живую, движущуюся, и Рей издала сдавленный скрежещущий крик.

— Хватит, — приказал Рен. Он равнодушно наблюдал, как кровавое пятно расплывается на белой ткани, и алые потеки спешат вниз. — Вытащи его.

Рей выдернула нож из раны — неглубокой, но болезненной, и кровь выплескивалась из нее с каждым ее движением.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво сказал Рен. Он наклонился к Рей, дыша на нее парами алкоголя и прижался губами к ее губам, то ли целуя, то ли проверяя, не укусит ли она его после такого.

У Рей дрожали губы. Рен провел языком по ее нижней губе и отстранился, рассматривая ее.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько ты красива, когда тебе больно, — сообщил он. В голове у Рей щелкнуло что-то: понимание. Сегодняшний вечер станет проверкой ее прочности во всех смыслах. Он дал ей нож, и она будет делать им все, что Рен захочет: резать, выцарапывать надписи. А потом он просто зальет ее раны бактой и упакует ее обратно в тот ящик, в котором она сюда приехала. В какой-то степени это понимание даже успокоило Рей. Она приняла это, потому что это последнее, что ей предстоит вынести. Дальше заходить некуда — только убить ее.

Рен тяжело вздохнул, вновь дыхнув на нее перегаром, и приказал:

— Приставь нож к своей шее.

Рей подчинилась. Что теперь? Он попросит ее перерезать себе горло? Вряд ли это возможно, от такого сервы были застрахованы. Единственный приказ, который они не могли выполнить. Смерть — это окончательный выход из строя, а на их подготовку тратили слишком много, чтобы позволить себе просто так разбрасываться товаром.

— Прижми крепче, вот так, — Рен поправил ее руку. Лезвие слегка надавило на кожу над краем чокера. — И теперь, что бы я с тобой не делал, не давай руке соскользнуть.

Рен слегка подергал ее за плечо, проверил, что Рей держит руку крепко, и удовлетворенно кивнул. А потом ударил ее в живот.

И следующие несколько секунд, растянувшиеся в бесконечность, Рей была занята тем, что пыталась вдохнуть.

Удар заставил ее согнуться пополам с хриплым сухим всхлипом. Ноги задрожали, но Рей устояла, прижимая лезвие ножа к шее. Свободную руку она прижала к животу в запоздалом рефлекторном жесте для защиты. Глаза ее наполнились слезами.

— Неплохо, — прокомментировал Рен.

Когда Рей наконец смогла вдохнуть и медленно выпрямилась, он рассматривал ее возбужденным взглядом, глаза Рена блестели. Нож порезал шею, но лишь самую малость, и теперь текущая кровь впитывалась в чокер.

Рен облизал губы и приказал:

— Сядь на стол.

Рей выполнила его приказ, и Рен подошел к ней, и коленом раздвинул ее ноги.

— Я думал просто трахнуть тебя с ножом у горла, но мне пришла в голову мысль поинтереснее, — сообщил он. — Посмотрим-ка, хватит ли у тебя силы удержать нож.

И Рен потянул ее руку на себя, пристально наблюдая за ее лицом. Рей сопротивлялась — лезвие ножа то оттягивалось от кожи, то прижималось к ней, оставляя мелкие порезы, но целиком убрать руку с ножом у Рена не получалось. Он вошел в раж, и ему почти удалось распрямить руку Рей, а потом он словно резко потерял к ней интерес и отпустил ее, и Рей по инерции едва не проткнула себе горло ножом.

Кровь из нового пореза начала пропитывать чокер.

— Почти, — прокомментировал Рен. — Неплохо держишься.

Как же было бы хорошо, если бы у него вдруг отнялся язык! И пока он приходил бы в себя и изыскивал способы избавиться от неведомой хвори, Рей бы спокойно простояла до следующего перерыва, и тогда бы уж точно сбежала, вырезав из себя чертов имплант. Кстати, и нож острый имеется. Правда вряд ли получится сделать это у хозяина на глазах, да и вырезание импланта — это однозначная порча дорогостоящего оборудования и, соответственно, штраф.

Впрочем… Рей почувствовала, как ее губы дрогнули в улыбке, которую она совершенно не хотела сдерживать. Ей ли бояться теперь штрафов?

Рен заметил это и спросил:

— Что-то забавное заметила?

Рей не ответила. Это же не прямой приказ.

Рен наклонился к ней и встряхнул за плечи. Нож плавно качнулся у горла, но не коснулся кожи.

— Отвечай!

— Ничего.

— Тогда что тебя развеселило?

Рей слегка качнула головой:

— Ничего. Просто мысль.

— Мысль? — Рен хмыкнул. — Хотелось бы мне вскрыть твою голову, увидеть, какие мысли там вьются, — он провел пальцем по лбу Рей, убирая прилипшие пряди. — Прямо этим самым ножом…

Он снова дернул Рей за запястье в сторону, забавы ради, и она не удержала его и, как в замедленной съемке увидела, как медленно собирается алая капля на краю крошечного пореза, который она оставила у Рена на груди, разрезав его футболку. Рей не собиралась этого делать. Просто в какой-то момент… не смогла удержать руку.

«О, нет. Ты его поранила. Теперь он точно тебя убьет».

Глаза Рена нехорошо блеснули, и прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то, отдать ей приказ или бросить в лицо очередную мерзость, Рей выбросила вперед руку с ножом. Над действием она почти не задумывалась — это было естественное продолжение ее мыслей о том, что если бы Рен вдруг онемел, ее жизнь разом стала бы лучше.

Рен замер. Медленно, не веря своим глазам, он перевел взгляд вниз на нож, торчащий из его живота, который Рей по-прежнему крепко сжимала. Она с силой выдернула и снова ударила его ножом несколько раз подряд, действуя плавно, механически, как хорошо отрегулированный манипулятор. Ударив его в последний раз, Рей постаралась погрузить нож максимально глубоко ему в живот, и только потом отступила назад.

Рен медленно сполз на колени и завалился на бок — Рей отметила это отстраненно, как обычно бывало под действием препарата — он издавал пугающие сипящие и булькающие звуки, а кровь пропитывала его одежду и бежевый ворс ковра под ним просто с ужасающей скоростью. Но он был все еще жив и все еще мог говорить.

Оглядевшись, Рей подошла к столу, сняла с него тяжелое пресс-папье в виде довольно странной статуэтки, изображавшей то ли череп, то ли шлем, и с силой обрушила каменную вещицу на голову хозяина. Только после этого он затих.

***

Рей давно заметила, что хозяйка дома покуривает. Спустившись на кухню и перевязав кровоточащее бедро полотенцем, Рей отыскала ее заначку — смятую полупустую пачку «Кореллианского восхода» с зажигалкой внутри — и уселась за кухонный стол, закурив. Дым неспешно поднимался к потолку, а Рей сидела, тупо глядя перед собой. Мысли текли в голове медленно. Она ужасно наследила: буро-красные следы были на ручке тумбочки, в которую она заглядывала, на пачке, на краешке стола. Пол усеивали капли крови. Ужасно, ведь отмывать это придется той старушке, миз Каната. И ее наряд безнадежно испорчен. Интересно, его стоимость вычтут из ее гонорара? Оплатят ли ей этот короткий срок службы? Вероятнее всего, после того, как она выйдет из тюрьмы, ей придется работать дальше — но кому нужен будет серв, способный убить своего хозяина?

Сигарета обожгла пальцы, Рей затушила ее, бросив в чашку с чьим-то недопитым кофе, и закурила новую. Она не чувствовала в себе сил шевелиться. В голове установилась блаженная пустота, похожая на ту, что накатывала, когда имплант впрыскивал ей в кровь «Мантис-Б» после перерыва. Только теперь это была не его заслуга — Рей вырезала имплант из плеча ножом, который вытащила из живота мистера Рена.

Услышав шум открывающейся двери, Рей не пошевелилась. Не пошевелилась она, и когда незнакомый голос приказал ей поднять руки и медленно встать со стула. Ей было все равно.


End file.
